The Mystery of Ikebukuro
by Animefreak1145
Summary: It wasn't easy being born in the Orihara family, let alone being the twin of Orihara Izaya. The infamous sociopathic manipulator and known as the 'Demon of Shinjuku'. It also wasn't easy to be the famous peacemaker between her twin and Heiwajima Shizuo. It doesn't help that they both constantly want her attention either. It really doesn't. (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE, UNEDITED VERSION)
1. The Orihara Siblings

**Full Summary of The Mystery of Ikebukuro:**

 _It wasn't easy being born in the Orihara family, let alone being the twin of Orihara Izaya. The infamous sociopathic manipulator and known as the 'Demon of Shinjuku'._

 _It also wasn't easy to be the famous peacemaker between her twin and Heiwajima Shizuo. Which the city pleaded her to be, giving her money depending on how much signs and other things weren't destroyed_.

 _Natsu's just wondering how a simple_

 _vow to protect her brother turned into something way more, like everything in the city of Ikebukuro._

 _It doesn't help that they both constantly want her attention either. It really doesn't_

...

" _Izaya, I'm going to stand by your side alright? I'm going to remain next to you from now onwards, no matter what happens. Do you understand?"_

 _"Such a promise...I wonder if you'll keep it Tsu-chan?"_

...

 **I'm just going to say hopelessly in love with Shizuo. Soon after, Izaya crawled upwards there as well. He's kinda hanging though, I love him but I hate him. Anyways, I thought of this in the dead of the night. Izaya is insane , but HOW insane?**

 **Oh, and Izaya is going to be a little OOC in the beginning. It was somewhat necessary, you'll see why soon.**

 **This is my first DRRR! fan fiction. There will be a love triangle. :P**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE!**

 **This will be a short story, just telling you.**

 **OOC!Izaya in the beginning.**

 **Pre!Durarara before it jumps to the present timeline.**

 ** _WARNING_** **:** ** _There will be slight INCEST, read at your own RISK._**

 **((UNEDITED VERSION))**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the DRRR! storyline, just my plot and Natsu Orihara( my OC)**_

It wasn't easy being born in the Orihara family, let alone being the twin of Orihara Izaya. The infamous sociopathic manipulator and known as the 'Demon of Shinjuku'.

It also wasn't easy staying by his side the whole time, making sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Which let's face it, everything that her devious twin does is stupid, for it causes trouble in one way or another. Despite her knowledge of this, she stays by his side. Waiting.

Waiting and getting ready to defend him against harm in any way.

One might ask, ' _Izaya_? _Getting hurt_?'. Of course, he's received enough death threats and close calls with a certain milk lover, but he's never been hurt so physically for it to be fatal. At least, that's what she knows. But she meant in any way, which included emotionally. For Izaya was fragile.

Now, another would ask on why Orihara Natsu-the name she received from their grandmother-the indifferent, leather jacket wearing, neutral genius would hang with her twin- the chaotic, deceiving, fur coat wearing, mischievous Orihara Izaya.

The answer was simple.

They were inseparable since birth.

Since their parents weren't expecting twins, they didn't have enough money to buy another crib. So they slept together when they were babies, as well as up to when they were five years old they shared a bed. They both shared the observant and analyzing trait since they were little, both of them already sharing a great intellect of academics and the world with those skills. Some people who caught the young twins staring at them got a little nervous, for having two nearly identical twins staring at you in silence was kinda creepy.

The difference between them were the eyes and hair when it came to physical traits. Izaya's eyes were a dark brown with a reddish tint. Natsu's were a mocha brown, you had to squint to see a little red in them. Izaya's hair remained short and was black, Natsu's reached to her upper back, her hair a raven black seeming to gleam blue in certain angles of the light-of course you can only see that if she stopped putting it in her trademark high ponytail. As they grew up, their heights became different. But only slightly. Izaya being one inch taller then Natsu right around they reached high school.

They also had different styles when they turned into adults, for they both liked leather jackets when they were in high school. Izaya wearing it more often since he often didn't follow the schools rules, or go to school in general-which Natsu slightly looked down upon because of her concern on what Izaya was doing while he skipped. After Izaya's leather jacket phase, he began wearing his trademark fur coat with a plain black tee, bottoms, and brown shoes.

Natsu never stopped wearing her leather jacket though-which had a black and red striped long sleeved t-shirt under. She wore it with jeans and sneakers as well. So you can see she sort of had a tomboy style, which she just claimed was the most comfortable for her.

As they grew up during elementary, they always seemed to have the others back. Taking the blame for the others mistakes at the house with their parents. Keeping an eye out for possible idiotic bullies who didn't know who they were messing with.

They trusted each other.

For example, somehow, Natsu got separated from her parents as they were walking the streets of Ikubukero. Her, not ever have been there before at the age of seven, tried to find her parents and her twin Izaya. She was rather calm for a lost child, for she knew it was best to stay put whenever you got lost. So the people looking for you wouldn't look frantically as you both walked in circles. She was close to an alleyway though, and through that alleyway came a man that said he had candy. Natsu, knowing never to trust strangers, just gave a polite and straight no and began to walk away from the dark alleyway. The man didn't have it though, he suddenly grabbed her by the arm and covered her mouth to prevent her shout for help, dragging her into the alleyway, where a white can was.

Natsu began to thrash and wiggle. Doing anything to have the man let go, despite having a small seven year old body and that he was a fully grown man. It only made him tighten his hold on her, making Natsu wince in pain at the possible red marks and bruises on her pale skin.

A thought came to Natsu then.

The news that she watched every day as she grew up, told of events like this. Events where children are taken and never seen again. Where humans meant to bring harm upon them, some not even revealing the body. Having the parents never see them again, dead or alive.

Humans.

Bringing harm to their own kind, children no less.

When Natsu watched, it left a bitter taste in her mouth and her stomach felt like it had a rock in it.

Why would humans cause _harm_ to each other she wondered?

Why would they _**kill**_ , _abuse_ , or violate children of the next generation? The kids who will eventually lead them in the world?

It made no sense to her.

It still doesn't, as she was getting closer and closer to the white van.

She was going to be one of those children.

She was never going to see her family again.

Her parents.

Izaya.

' _ **Izaya...'**_

She couldn't leave her twin alone. They were inseparable. Who knows what would happen to Izaya? Natsu knew from the beginning that Izaya was fragile, not in the body, nor in the mind-but in the heart.

If she disappeared...

She fears he would be _**broken**_ forever.

But she can't do _anything!_

She's _weak_.

 _ **She can't get away.**_

She can't handle this herself without someone helping her.

...

Did anyone even see her get grabbed in the alley? Was everyone lost in their own world? Not noticing a girl talking to a strange man?

...

Did they see but not _care_?

Is that how _**humans**_ are?

Natsu thought of how her teacher briefly mentioned parts of history, mainly the wars this world went through because of humans.

All because they were _**selfish**_.

Selfish of their own goals.

 _'A flame burned into Natsu's heart and eyes just then. A flame of hate. It grew larger as years passed, and would possibly never lessen.'_

She felt the man open the doors of the white van, preparing to get her in.

"Stop right there!" She heard a man shout.

Just then, she saw Izaya, with thier parents and police-a steely look of hatred at the man and relief as he looked at her.

She was saved by Izaya that day.

She was saved by her twin because she couldn't save herself. What would've happened if he didn't reach her in time? Natsu didn't know for sure, but she knew it wouldn't have been good for her. So she asked her parents if she can have martial art and parkour lessons. Martial arts to learn how to fight and defend, and parkour to learn how to escape and run away with objects around her.

Her parents, still shakened at the fact that their daughter was almost taken-accepted to take her to classes for martial arts but denied the parkour, claiming it was too dangerous of a sport. Her, expecting such an answer, accepted. Thinking to herself that she could just practice by herself, using the internet, books, as well as observing people in parkour competitions. And she did.

She practiced by herself in different alleyways in Shinjuku as well as Ikebukero when she got the chance. One day, she was confronted by Izaya as she was practicing in a random alleyway-them being already ten. She hasn't fully mastered neither martial arts or parkour yet. Despite already having a black belt in Karate, she wanted to learn more. Needed to learn more.

She was thinking of doing something like Jujutsu or Judo...

Also, parkour wasn't an easy sport for a young kid, who barely fully developed their bones and muscles for such a sport that requires it, as well as stamina.

"Oi~ Nee-chan!" Izaya yelled out with a grin, back when it was just innocent instead of appearing like a maniac. Natsu missed those grins.

She looked down from where she was, spotting him below her.

She yelled out in mild irritation.

"Izaya, what do you want? What if you caught me by surprise and I fell from your sudden shout?"

Izard suddenly pouted.

"So cold. Why don't you call your older brother Nii-chan or Izaya-nii like you do with those little monsters back at home?"

Mairu and Kururi were already born, being a year old now since their birth. Which made Izaya and her nine years older then them. Now, if you're wondering when exactly he started his dislike towards his younger sisters-it was since day one.

Literally. Right when they were newborns, when their mother and them came home with them. Izaya and Natsu looked at them both laying in the crib, staring. What surprised Natsu was that her newborn sisters stared straight back, specifically Izaya, whose brows were furrowed. They kept staring, Natsu flicking her eyes back and forth at the childish game of who would blink first.

Then, Mairu she believed, gave a toothless grin. Which shouldn't be scientifically possible mind you, since she is a newborn baby. They shouldn't even be awake, newborn babies only cry and sleep. They don't sit awake and stare at things, specifically at her twin.

Mairu then blubbered, causing spit to go everywhere on Izaya's face.

Izaya backed away in disgust, wiping his face with his hand as he had a scowl. Mairu's grin seemed to widen and Kururi let out a small smile, again, not scientifically possible.

"I don't like them."

Natsu looked at him in a deadpan.

"Izaya, they're babies. They didn't do anything that's worth your dislike yet."

Izays gave a small glare at the younger twins.

"I don't like them."

Natsu sighed in exasperation.

His dislike gradually escalated as their younger twin sisters grew up, another scientifically feat. Having 2 twins from the same parents. Twins were supposed to skip a generation, perhaps that is why Mairu and Kururi acted like they did. Or perhaps her and Izaya are the odd ones, either way, it wasn't normal.

They always caused trouble and liked to annoy Izaya. And each time they did, they would run behind 'Tsu-nee', claiming that Izaya was going to kill them. And Natsu always(sometimes, Izaya likes to exaggerate) defended them and scolded Izaya as Mairu stuck her tongue out while Kururi held Natsu's shirt in silence. This brought out the jealousy of Izaya, for they always tried to grab Natsu's attention to annoy him. For they knew what they were doing, knew how easily jealous Izaya was when it came to Natsu's attention. And that's how the hate came to be between her siblings.

Natsu rolled her eyes at him as she climbed back down, Izaya liked to bring up that he was older by thirty seconds a lot. Even though it always seemed that it was her taking care of him when they grew older. But she caught his jealous tone and looked at him as she reached the ground. His face remained in a pout and childish annoyance, for even though they were smart and observant, they were still children. Izaya was one too, once.

Natsu's eyes softened.

"You're my twin, basically my other half. Why would I call you with a honorific? We are too close for such things Izaya."

He looked at her and had a slight flush on his cheeks at what she said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Right! Anyways, don't worry about the falling part then Tsu-nee. You are too skilled for such a thing to happen. And if it did,"

He let out a childish and innocent grin.

"Your older brother would always be there when you fall."

' _Such innocent words he spouted then, too bad that now they had a different meaning.'_

Natsu let out a small smile in response; that she saved for her loved ones, specifically Izaya. But then quickly went back to business.

"You still didn't answer my question, Izaya. What did you want?"

Izaya then put his hands on his hips.

"I want you to teach me parkour."

Natsu, bewildered at the sudden request, asked why. Izaya replied.

"The same reason you did Tsu-nee."

Right.

When that incident happened in Ikebukero, Natsu said she wanted to learn how to run away. She never specified what though. One might obviously say it's to run away from danger or to avoid fights and such. But not for Natsu.

She wanted to get away, that was true.

But she wanted to _run away_ from the world.

She wanted to easily reach the rooftops where it appeared you could touch the sky like a bird.

She wanted to run away from the world that held selfish and greedy humans.

She wanted to get away from it all, and from Izaya's expression, it seemed he did too. And so she taught him what she knew.


	2. Changes

_**Yeah, I know. Fast right? Well, I know I'm rushing a little but Im an impatient person. So here you go, it's not close to where I am currently writing though. So I'm not worrying much.**_

 _ **I just wanted to clear a few things in this second chapter. Anyways, ENJOY! XD**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the DRRR! storyline, just my plot and Natsu Orihara( my OC). Though, if I did, I'd change a few genders around.*cough*cough* Izaya.**_

Time passed, and now both her and Izaya were in Raijin Academy Middle School. Both of them were dubbed titles by their classmates, mostly because of their personality but also because of their skills in academics as well as getting numerous awards that involved it.

Natsu, being called the Ice Princess because of her indifferent and distant nature to her classmates and because she seemed graceful by both genders. She received many awards that were mainly philosophical, writing, as well as martial arts. Which were Judo; the art of using your opponents strength to your advantage and Capoeira; the art of using only your feet. Although she already got a black belt in Karate, she preferred these other ways of fighting instead of Karate. She's yet to go to any parkour completions, possibly in fear of getting caught by her parents or classmates.

Izaya received the title of the Charming Lone Wolf, mainly because of his looks but also because he's as distant as Natsu is. Him, being alone in the library during lunch, and her alone on top of the schools roof. Izaya got independent research awards,poetry awards, as well as winning essay contests. It seemed that some kids in middle school found out this information when her and Izaya were still in elementary, as well as knowing he was the Vice President of the student council and the star at sports meetings.

Throughout this time though, is when Natsu started to see Izaya slowly changing. He got more quiet-almost as much as her-and began to silently observe people. Although they've both done this when they were younger, the way that Izaya observed...it was somewhat alarming. He lost his constant teasing of her as well, it was even rare for him to give those childish grins that Natsu loved from the mischievous boy. Izaya also stopped wanting to learn parkour from her, saying that he can learn himself-without her help. They even barely talked when they were together at the house, taking care of Mairu and Kururi at their parents absence. She appreciated it when Mairu annoyed Izaya, that was the one part of him that will never change-where he gets a scowl on his face at their younger sisters words.

But it was still different.

When they watched the news, the same everyday news where someone gets murdered, or a suicide, and the stories behind such actions-Natsu would catch a gleam in Izaya's eyes, making the red tint of his more apparent. It made Natsu wary, at how much Izaya was changing through their years of middle school. It didn't help when Izaya started getting interested in this boy Shinra, who wanted him to co-create the Biology Club with him.

Natsu didn't like it at all.

Despite her appearing cold and indifferent to others, her twin has a special place in her heart. He will always stay there, despite anything that will happen. To her, Izaya was always different from other people.

The way he always liked to stay by his twins side when they were kids, and the way he remained somewhat distant to other kids in elementary, but always revealed anything he knew to her. He took out the walls he built for others when he was with her, while she did the same. So that day when she almost got taken away, never seen again, her concern was more to Izaya then to her own life. Izaya was fragile in the emotional sense of the word, if she disappeared, he wouldn't know what to do she believed.

He would be broken, but...the way he's acting now...

She needs to talk to him.

Natsu stopped by the library at lunch, going over to the back where she spotted him with his head down over his crossed arms on a table-appearing to be sleeping. She sat in the chair in front of him, slightly scraping it against the floor. Izaya glanced at her with one eye, slightly lifting his head from his crossed arms to look at her, then he closed it again.

"What's wrong Natsu?" His tone sounded bored, distant. Especially apparent when he called her by her name instead of what he usually calls her.

"I should be asking you that question Izaya."

He glanced at her, his disinterested gaze on her.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been changing Izaya. You've gotten distant, we barely talk anymore. We barely _see_ each other. I don't know why but-"

She was interrupted by a sudden fit of giggles, she froze. The giggles soon turned to full blown laughter as Izaya was holding his stomach from how strong he was laughing.

Natsu's eyes took in this. This laughter...it was hollow. Not at all how it used to be, filled with childish glee and mischief. This was hollow and...cold. Natsu didn't know what to make of it really.

Izaya stopped his laughing to look at Natsu with a mocking grin.

"Ahh~, I didn't think you'd act like this Tsu-nee~. _I've_ gotten distant? Are you blaming me for how distant and different I've become? Surely you _must_ know, Tsu-nee, you're at fault too. For why were you far away from me as well?"

Natsu stared with slightly wide

eyes, which slowly turned into understanding.

Izaya was correct.

She saw his changing personality from a mile away, but she did nothing about it. She just grew apart from him as well, when he was slowly changing to this Izaya. But Natsu understood that the Izaya he is now, and the Izaya he was before, are the same. Present Izaya was hidden, hidden within the child Izaya. It would only take certain circumstances and events for him to show his other self. But Natsu knew, knew that despite the fact Izaya was changing, her twin would always remain that fragility that she saw.

You could say that Natsu hated herself for allowing Izaya to change, but what right did she have to NOT let him change?

Izaya's human too.

All humans change and evolve through time.

She never lost the hate with herself though, but she diverted it to Shinra.

Shinra was the last straw after all, that's what she observed at least.

Natsu's eyes had a steely look in them, as she stared distantly ahead, lost in her thoughts. _Lost_. Lost on the way she's seen how Izaya was deeply interested in humans. Those gleams in his eyes as he listened closely while their classmates were fighting occasionally.

Natsu couldn't see how Izaya was so interested in them. She did see that his interest turned into an obsession which also made him like this.

Her brows furrowed in a glare.

 _'The flame in her heart grew stronger, it was growing into a fire of hatred within her. Her hate for humans grew.'_

Natsu distantly felt two fingers between her brows, seeing Izaya with a rose eyebrow and a curious

grin as he leaned towards her across the table.

"Hm~, what's this? I never seen such a look from you Tsu-chan~. With how far down your eyebrows are, we might not look related anymore tomorrow with your growing wrinkles."

His eyes seemed to brighten with a sudden thought.

"Ah~, Tsu-chan, I seemed to have forgotten. You hate humans right? I wonder why? They're such interesting and unpredictable creatures, ne Tsu-chan~? So interesting~."

Izaya seemed to know her hate for humans like Natsu knew his love for them.

"Such a shame...I guess we are different huh Tsu-chan~. Well, gotta go~. See ya later Tsu-chan!"

He got up and was walking towards the exit, Natsu didn't let him go though, she needed to tell him something.

She caught his arm, he glanced back at her curiously.

"Izaya, I'm going to stand by your side alright? I'm going to remain next to you from now onwards, no matter what happens. Do you understand?"

Her indifferent gaze was gone, in replace to a look of determination and promise.

Izaya stared at her eyes, and then turned back around.

"Such a promise...I wonder if you'll keep it Tsu-chan?"

And then he left, leaving Natsu alone in the library. Only realizing until later that Izaya seemed to change his nickname towards her.

.

.

.

 _ **Author's Note: I don't want you guys to wait too long for this. I'm still working on it after all. It was supposed to be a one-shot. But it got too big, so this will be a short story instead.**_

 _ **PLEASE VOTE AND FAVORITE!**_

 _ **BUT MOST OF ALL PLEASE COMMENT! XD**_


	3. Nakura

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED/COMMENTED! AS WELL AS FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING! XD**

 **I APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! XD**

 **THANKS AGAIN!**

 **By the way, can some of you write on what you think about Natsu's** **personality** **so far? Please review/comment, I LOVE reviews/comments.**

 **Thank you. :D**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the DRRR! storyline, just my plot and Natsu Orihara( my OC)**_

Years once again passed, her and Izaya were still attending Raijin Academy. During that time, Natsu sticked to Izaya as much as she could, which meant being around Shinra. Natsu couldn't help but have dislike for Shinra, don't get her wrong, he was nice enough. He even seemed to understand her feelings and thoughts towards him, if his knowing eyes had anything to do with it. He treated her politely and kindly, which for some who knew that they were disliked they would treat the other person badly with narrowed eyes. Natsu just didn't like him because of Izaya's change. Even though she knew that she could've stopped it herself, she was human too. Having to hate yourself completely, it's good to direct that feeling towards someone else. Even though Natsu's feelings towards him was just dislike, _not_ hate.

Izaya continued to act the way of the devious observant manipulator.

Throughout their last years of middle school, he's obtained a sort of fan club of girls, who seemed to have been saved by him somehow. And he seemed to carry a switchblade ever since the Nakura incident, which truly struck a cord within Natsu.

When Izaya agreed to create the Biology Club with Shinra, he started to do a gambling ring within the club. Natsu mildly warned him, that there will be some people who won't take their loss lightly. Shinra warned him too, but Izaya didn't listen.

And that's when Nakura suddenly came to Izaya, a knife in his hands, threatening Izaya to give him back the money he lost. Of course, Izaya didn't take the threat to heart and said no. Nakura came onto Izaya quickly, Natsu was thankfully already near Izaya-and tried to stop the blade coming towards them with great agility, using her hand to stop the blade, causing her to have a large cut in the palm of her hand and blood to come onto the floor. The blade continued to come towards Izaya however, until Shinra got in front of him and protected him, taking it in the stomach. Natsu quickly chopped the back of Nakura's head with her other hand.

She then blankly looked at the cut. It looked it was two to three inches in length, and appeared deep. She felt like fire was burning all over her hand, but she ignored it to the best of her ability and walked towards Shinra who was now holding the knife in his stomach as he sat on the floor. Ignoring the blood dripping down her hand and unto the ground, distracting herself from the pain by attending Shinra.

Natsu admits that her eyes widened when Shinra did this, protected Izaya despite the possible loss of his life at the prospect. She made a mistake about him.

She looked him over, despite her not being a doctor, she knows that he obviously needs to go to the hospital straight away.

"A-ah, it's okay Natsu-San, it's just a little thing-"

"What kind of future doctor are you?" She asked, still blankly staring at his wound, now with furrowed brows.

Shinra paused.

"Eh?"

"We need to treat this quickly, Izaya-"

Natsu cut herself off as she looked at Izaya's face.

His standing figure was staring down at both of them with blank eyes, taking in their wounds as a puddle of blood was around the two, mostly Natsu's since her wound was open and Shinra hasn't taken out the knife yet, if he did, more blood would be on his uniform and the floor. Izaya's eyes then moved towards Nakura, and Natsu saw an evil glint in his eyes as he looked at him, his lips turned down into a frown.

"Shinra. Natsu. Get help, then tell everyone I did this."

Natsu and Shinra widened their eyes at him in shock.

Shinra spoke up first.

"Izaya-kun, I'm not sure that will-"

"It will work." Izaya cut off curtly, then he let out a malice grin.

"You can come up with something, that we just had a little quarrel and that you angered me in some way perhaps."

Natsu, who was looking at her brother with confused eyes and furrowed brows this whole time, spoke.

"Izaya, the people won't believe that you cut your own sister. For whatever reason."

"I'll come up with something, don't you worry Tsu-chan~. Right now though, I have to handle the _**trash**_."

Izaya glanced back at the unconscious Nakura.

"Izaya-kun, what exactly are you going to do about him?" Shinra asked.

"Mm~, don't worry. He's going to pay, he's going to pay for a _looooong_ time~."

Izaya's tone promised torture, and his grin turned sadistic.

Natsu's eyebrows were still furrowed in worry. She was worried about Izaya, about what would happen to him when they lied about who did this to her and Shinra. Shinra's condition worried her as well, they couldn't stay here too long. Natsu's eyes had a hint of surprise and confusion in them, for Izaya was avenging them. Natsu could tell that Izaya was bothered at how Nakura hurt her and Shinra, his friend. Despite them being twins and him being friends with Shinra, she didn't expect this from the changed Izaya.

She suddenly felt two fingers between her eyebrows, and saw Izaya in front of her face with a teasing grin.

"You really should stop wrinkling your eyebrows, Tsu-chan. You'll become an old woman in five years if you keep this up. You shouldn't worry so much. _I'm_ the older brother remember?"

His grin widened at the last part as they stared into each other's eyes. One appearing red and another a mocha brown.

Natsu's eyes softened at him.

 _'He really did always bring that up.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **EXCUSE ANY OOC MOMENTS!**_

 _ **DX**_

 _ **This is my first time writing ANY of these characters, and some of them are a little hard to grasp.**_

 _ **ANYWAYS! XD THANK YOU FOR READING!**_

 _ **AND PLEASE VOTE/FAVORITE AND REVIEW/COMMENT! XD**_

 _ **I LOVE FEEDBACK! X3**_

 ** _And tell me what you think of Natsu, I hope(desperately) that I'm not making her seem Mary-Sue._**


	4. Friends?

_**I apologize if each chapter seems short, I just don't want to update all the way to the part where I am yet. So I'm sorry if this takes a little time in updating as well.**_

 **AND THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED/FAVORITED AND REVIEWED! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! XD I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU! I DEDICATE THIS QUICK UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS! XD**

 _ **ANYWAYS! XD HAPPY READING!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! or any pictures I possibly have that relates to this story(the cover). If I did though, I'd want to add a girl that catches both Shizuo's and Izaya's attention.(What? They both need some love!)**_

Afterwords, while Shinra got help, Natsu received seven stitches onto her hand, and was told by Shinra it will probably leave a scar. Something that Izaya did not like at all. After that, Izaya was taken into protective custody. And carried the same knife that Nakura used, which was actually his customary flick blade. He continued to make an infamous reputation. And he began to skip school, doing what, Natsu didn't know. Natsu was worried though, she couldn't stay by Izaya's side as he skipped school. During that time, as she was left alone, she began to see that she hung out with no one besides Izaya, who in turn hung out with Shinra.

Natsu didn't have any friends.

Because of how distant she was from her classmates and because she always was on top of the roof.

She was always around Izaya, _just_ Izaya. Even though Izaya was the most charismatic out of the two, she indeed talked. But only when spoken to, or if she cared about the person. She was indifferent to everyone else, appearing slightly cold to her classmates. Though, some boys did call her the cool kuudere model. Natsu just ignored them though, not really caring about their attraction towards her.

Natsu felt a hollow feeling in her chest, which could've been only the feeling of being alone.

 _'Without her protecting Izaya and staying by him...what is she?'_

One day, Shinra laid with her on the roof, why- she didn't know. He talked and talked, going on about different things with an easy smile while Natsu just listened. The next day, he did the same, talking about this, that, and then talking about a girl named Celty that he loved. It then became an every day thing between the two of them. Both of them on top roof laying down as Shinra talked animatedly about everything, with Natsu gradually adding more responses to the conversation.

It made Natsu lose her lonely feeling that she had, the feeling of loss as well, for she didn't know what to do when she couldn't stay by Izaya's side to protect him. She felt like she didn't know her place in the world anymore. Without Izaya, Natsu felt she lost something, a part of her. But Shinra helped her fill a little part of her emptiness.

Natsu was grateful for it, even though she didn't show it. Shinra seemed to know though, as he continued to talk and sometimes caught Natsu's eyes soften. Shinra was a nice boy, he protected Izaya as well. Her dislike was lost immediately after that incident, and grew to care for the odd Celty loving future doctor as they spent more time together. One lunch, as Shinra went on and on about Celty and how beautiful and perfect she was, Natsu took note of something. Not once has Shinra ever talked about her facial features. It was always about her perfect sized round and perky bosom, her thin waist which was perfect to place his hands on, and pale beautiful legs that walked gracefully.

Never her eyes, her lips, her cheeks, her hair.

 _ **Never**_.

So she asked him, cutting him off from his chattering mouth about said woman, the first time she brought her own conversation.

"Ah, that's because she's a Dullahan!" He smiled.

Natsu deadpanned at him.

His eyes widened in realization as he gave a slight _'oh'_ and then explained. A Dullahan was a headless fairy that rode on a wagon and carried their heads in their arms, and when they stopped, that is where a person was due to die. Celty was such a fairy, but she is without a head. She lost it, and in turn, lost her memory. Shinra then went on to explain on how they met, his surgical loving father helped him find his beautiful Celty on a boat. Ever since then, Celty has been trying to look for her head by doing different jobs for people, mostly for the underworld.

Natsu was taking all this in silently. At first she doubted about such a supernatural being on this Earth, but Natsu can see that there's no way Shinra could've made all this up. It explained on why he never talked about her facial features. Also, even though she knows that Shinra was capable of lying, the way he spoke about this Dullahan named Celty-the way his eyes seemed to sparkle and his cheeks flush as he talked about everything that _**is**_ Celty-there's no possible way that he would lie about this.

Natsu may hate humans in general.

But that doesn't mean she sees everyone as guilty with no humanity.

"Can I see her sometime?" Natsu asked as she looked at the sky.

Shinra grinned at her," Of course you can see her Natsu-San! We're friends after all!"

 _'Friends?'_

 _ **We're friends?**_

...

"' _Friends_?'"

Shinra's eyes softened at her.

"Of course."

Natsu stared at him and then let out a small smile with a softened expression of her own which made Shinra's eyes widen and his mouth agape.

"Friends."

" _Wow_! Natsu-San, this is the first time I haven't seen an expression that isn't a frown, blank eyes, _and_ a frown. You should smile more often, of _course_ , Celty's smile would be the essence of the Sun-"

Natsu ignored on how Celty needs a head in order to let out a smile,as well as Shinra saying she only frowned _twice_ , and began to think more on how she now has a friend. A friend that she can call her own. Her mind then turned back on Shinra's pure love for Celty. Now that Natsu has a friend, Natsu began to wonder if she can find someone to love as strongly as Shinra loves Celty.

A love for a human, a human that has no traits of the millions of human that she hates. A love similar to the one she holds for Izaya.

A _pure_ love.

Natsu looked on to the sky with a small smile as Shinra chattered on about his Celty and how many expressions Natsu was making.

It was the next school year, in Raijin Academy High School, did Natsu meet Hiewajima Shizuo.

.

.

.

 _ **And Natsu has made a friend of Shinra.**_

 _ **And don't think she's mean or idiotic to put the blame on Shinra for Izaya's change as well. She was aware of that, she even said it.**_

 _ **'She's human too.'**_

 _ **As humans, we often don't put the entire blame on things ourselves. Instead, our first instinct is to point fingers.**_

 _ **That's just how they are. We are.**_

 _ **Natsu felt 'lost' because she felt like she lost her role in life, which was to keep Izaya safe. But Izaya is just prancing around doing who knows what, and she's stuck at school with no possible way of knowing WHERE exactly Izaya is prancing about.**_

 _ **It's like he's mocking her promise...**_

 _ **That's why she forgot her loss when Shinra came to her, distracting her from such thoughts by talking. And talking. And TALKING.**_

 _ **And now, next chapter is SHIZUO~! *squeals* ^o^**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR READING!PLEASE VOTE AND COMMENT! XD**_


	5. The Strongest Man

_**Well, as you may know, a special character is about to make his entry. And THATS where the fun starts~ *grins* Oh yes~! Oh**_ **YES** _ **~! We are going to have so much fun~!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Don't fret guys, I always saw myself in Izaya. BUT I'm not a life ruiner, nooooooo, that's Izaya's job.**_

 _ **PLEASE ENJOY! AND COMMENT! XD**_

 ** _And guys, since I have my nursing test next week, I won't be updating for a little while. SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'm going to have to ask you guys to be patient. Thank you. :D_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, nor the pictures on the cover or in the chapters. I only own my OC Natsu Orihara and the plot of this story.**_

When Natsu first saw Shizuo in front of Raijin Academy High School, she really didn't know what to think of the strongest man of Ikebukuro. He easily took down many students with only one blow, making them fly and flip through the sky and then fall into the ground.

Natsu didn't know what to do when Izaya-who miraculously( _ **purposely**_ ) came to school-suddenly provoked him, the way that only Izaya can do with his mocking grin. It caused the angry blonde to throw a punch at him, which slightly worried Natsu, but Izaya managed to swiftly dodge it. Proving to Natsu that he's been training on his own, as Natsu was finally an expert in Judo and Capoieara-as well as parkour.

What she didn't expect though, was when Izaya took a swipe at Shizou with his knife, cutting his shirt and his chest. It escalated very quickly, and Natsu was wondering what the heck she should do, a smiling Shinra next to her. The hate was in both of their eyes, a hate that quickly grew between the two. As they kept fighting, running through the city of Ikebukero with Natsu chasing them on the rooftops to make sure nothing happens, as well as dodging flying street signs that came towards her-Natsu had enough of how they kept fighting, and decided to intervene.

"Oh Shizu-chan~, you seem to have a few cuts. Did that truck perhaps do it? Sadly, it didn't kill you though." Izaya sighed in disappointment and then put on a sadistic grin, his knife in his hand as he continued to run with Shizuo behind him.

"I'll kill you, you bastard! You planned that didn't you?!" Shizuo yelled back with a snarl and a prominent angry tick as he ran after Izaya.

Natsu was running on the rooftops right beside them, managing to catch up with them from the large stamina she's built up from the years of doing martial arts and doing parkour. She was waiting for a moment to jump between them to perhaps stop this, then to take them both to Shinra to check their injuries even though Izaya appeared somewhat unscathed. She barely knew Shizuo, she just met him a few hours ago( _yes, they have been fighting and running for hours)_ but...

 _'_ _ **There's something about him.'**_

And she wants to find out on why exactly she's interested in him.

Suddenly Izaya stopped and started to turn towards Shizuo, preparing another slash on him. Shizou, seeming to see that coming was preparing a punch.

 _ **'**_ _There_ _ **.'**_

Natsu jumped from the rooftops and flipped, minimizing her landing force on her ankles. She grabbed both of their wrists, pushing Izaya's-as his and Shizuo's eyes widened at her appearance-away quickly as her attention went to Shizou. Natsu used the force that Shizou gave to flip him into the ground, cracking the ground beneath him. Natsu felt a sudden jolt of pain on her wrist and her upper arm. It seemed it was too strong, she should've worn her wrist bandages, Natsu thought with a wince.

Natsu was between the two fallen men on the ground. Looks like Izaya used a lot of force as well, but he didn't crack the ground like Shizuo did. They were both looking at her with wide eyes until Izaya gave a grin as he got up.

"Ah, Tsu-chan~, what a surprise! I didn't expect to see you here." He gave her an innocent grin, which Natsu already knew was just a farce.

"Izaya, this wasn't necessary. I shouldn't have intervened in this."

"Oya~ oya~, are you blaming the whole thing on me? So cruel Tsu-chan~. Shizu-chan was the one who practically destroyed everything."

Izaya gave a cold glance at Shizuo with grin still in place.

"Isn't that right, _Shizu-chan_ ~?"

Natsu gave a quiet sigh. She glanced at the blonde who was still on the ground, he appeared dazed.

She walked over to him and held a hand out. That seemed to snap him out of it as he looked at her hand with confusion. Shizou then took a glance at her face, connecting each others eyes. Shizuo's eyes was a pretty dark amber and Natsu couldn't help but stare. Mocha looked into amber, neither daring to break eye contact.

Shizuo's eyes, they were completely filled with emotion, Natsu thought with mild fascination. He's hiding nothing within those eyes, all his feelings and thoughts are completely out in the open for Natsu to see. She's never dealt with such a person before, a person that she, and perhaps Izaya, didn't need to analyze to find out what kind of person they are or what they're thinking. But Natsu can see it clear as day. It appears the short-tempered blond was simpleminded.

No wonder Izaya dislikes him.

There's no fun in analyzing a simpleminded person. And Natsu can see he was somewhat unpredictable as well. Like when he tried to throw the truck that ran him over at Izaya. Izaya likes the fun in analyzing people, with Shizuo, it appeared impossible.

Izaya then made a comment on how Natsu shouldn't touch him, which made Shizuo finally take her hand, his hand warm to the touch as she helped him get up, their eyes never breaking as they got into their regular height. Shizuo looking down at Natsu as she looked up at him, never breaking eye contact. Natsu felt Izaya's look of spite behind her, she gave him a quick glance, but then continued to stare at the blond.

Shizuo opened his mouth.

"Who the hell are you?"

Natsu blinked. Izaya made a noise in the back of his throat at how he was ignored and gave a mild glare at Shizuo for talking to Natsu in such a way. Or for talking to Natsu in general.

Natsu bowed her head slightly as she replied.

"You may call me Natsu, I apologize about Izaya he's-" he cut her off.

"That's not what I meant. You stopped my blow, my killing blow. No one has ever done that before. Now who and _what_ are you?"

Natsu tilted her head at him.

"I'm human like you. What else would I be?"

Shizuo stared and then scratched the back of his head with closed eyes as he gave a sigh.

"You shouldn't compare yourself to a _**monster**_ Tsu-chan~, even if it makes him feel better."

Shizuo opened his eyes in rage as an angry tick already began to form.

"What'd you say **bastard**?!"

He began to walk towards the grinning Izaya, but was stopped by a hand to his chest. He looked down at Natsu, who was staring at him with blank eyes.

"What are you doing?! You shouldn't get between us, this is our fight! And I don't like hitting girls."

"I'm sorry, but I need to take you both to Shinra-san."

She grabbed him by the arm and then grabbed Izaya with the other, beginning to walk towards Shinra's and Celty's apartment. Still on an adrenaline rush, the pain on her wrist and biceps were somewhat dull, but she tried to be careful as she held them. And making sure that the only thing they did was give glares to each other over her head, stopping them if they made a move with a knife or a fist. It was somewhat difficult with Izaya's comments on how she beat Shizuo and when she got so strong. Especially with a brow twitching Shizuo next to her.

.

.

.

 _ **I hoped you liked this. And again, I apologize about anything that's OOC.**_

 _ **I REALLY AM SORRY! DX**_

 _ **FORGIVE MY AMATEUR SKILLS OF WRITING! DX**_

 _ **Anyways, what'd you guys think?**_

 _ **Good? Bad? Meh?**_

 _ **The first meeting I mean, and I know I extended the fight a little bit. Izaya's and Shizuo's fight should've ended with the truck, but I needed to extend it.**_

 _ **Sorry about that, but, this IS a fan fiction after all. I can change a few things...**_

 _ **PLEASE VOTE AND COMMENT! XD**_


	6. Seeing Through

_**I hope you guys liked the last chapter, and I apologize for any mistakes in anything, including OOC. *bows***_

 _ **Oh and guys, I'm not sure if I said this before but, I haven't read the light novels so I apologize about any mistakes. I'm currently trying to read some of them, but I think I should just skip to Vol. 7(Izaya's past POV I believe). And then go to Vol. 10? I think that's where the show left off. I'm doing this cause I'm adding characters from the novels who haven't shown up yet in the show.**_

 _ **Thank you. :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, nor the pictures on the cover. I only own my OC Natsu Orihara and the plot of this story.**_

 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

 _"What are you doing?! You shouldn't get between us, this is our fight! And I don't like hitting girls."_

 _"I'm sorry, but I need to take you both to Shinra-san."_

The pain on her wrist and upper arm was still prominent. And Natsu was doing her best to not show it, something her teacher taught her.

Natsu stood off to the side as Shinra worked on her devious twin first, her hand over her injured throbbing wrist. Shizuo was by her leaning against the wall with crossed arms and closed eyes. And Celty was also near them, seeming to make sure Shizuo doesn't jump on Izaya.

She already met Celty before this, it was a nice introduction. And Celty appreciated about Natsu not screaming or telling anyone when she was politely asked by her if she can take off her helmet. Natsu was already told by Shinra, and she did her own research as well about Dullahans.

"Oi."

That, and she knew that no one wants you screaming at them when you are first introduced. The only thing Natsu did was blankly stare at the black smoky tendrils where the head was supposed to be, and then gave a bow of the head in thanks. They sometimes hung out, but rarely and only when Shinra was there.

" _Oi_."

It was mostly because of the number of jobs that Celty had but Natsu didn't mind. She kinda liked spending time with the headless PDA using woman. She was polite and kind, and even though she had no face, Natsu can see her feelings through her body language alone. It was nice, perhaps it was because Celty wasn't a human that she liked her so much.

" _ **Oi**_! You ignoring me?" A gruff tone was suddenly next to her as she was pulled from her thoughts and looked up to see an annoyed Shizou over her.

"My apologies. I was lost in my thoughts." Shizuo narrowed his eyes at her monotone when she said her apology.

"You do that often?" He bluntly questioned.

Natsu thought it over.

"Only when I'm alone."

Shizuo grunted. "Anyways, who are you again?"

Natsu internally thought for a moment on how she has to get used to this straightforwardness. With her always being with Izaya, who only spoke in riddles which was even sometimes hard for her to solve. And the way Shinra spoke was just easygoing. This kind of bluntness, she's never seen it from anybody. And it fascinated her.

"I'm Orihara Natsu," she bowed as Shizuo's eyes widened.

She rose up.

"Nice to meet you."

"You're related to the **bastard**?!" Shizuo yelled out in an angry confusion.

Izaya called out from the couch where Shinra was still putting bandages on the cuts on his face.

"That's not a very nice thing to say you know~. Of course we're related."

Izaya stood up when Shinra seemed to be finished and walked towards the pair, putting an arm around Natsu's shoulders. Natsu held her wince.

"Can't you see the resemblance? We're _twins_ ~!"

Shizuo narrowed his eyes even more and was trying to hold himself back from pummeling the close Izaya, not wanting Natsu to get in the crossfire of his punches probably. Which Izaya would know obviously, Natsu saw that Shizuo has strong morals about that. It was sort of admirable. And rare. Rare for a human, a man in general, to not even risk hitting a woman in this time and age. Shizuo's eyes then widened, seeming to click in realization on what exactly Izaya just said.

 **"Twins?!"** Shizuo looked at the pair back in forth, starting to see the resemblance between the two. It only made Izaya's grin turn to a wide smirk though, as he pulled Natsu closer to him. Izaya was making it difficult for her to hide the pain that was increasing by each touch and movement, Natsu thought with a mild deadpan.

"Does it surprise you Shizuo-san?"

Natsu questioned, already knowing the answer. When her classmates found out they were related, they were surprised. Even though they both looked almost exactly similar, their personalities were vastly different. Izaya was mischievous and always wore a grin. Natsu was polite and always either had a neutral expression or a frown. The only times she truly opened up was with Izaya, letting out smiles when she was around him. Recently though, Shinra has gotten a few smiles from her. Never as much as Izaya has though. Izaya glowed with pride when Natsu gave him the smiles specifically for him, claiming that it was his, not knowing that she already gave a few to Shinra-for he was not there with her. Therefore, he easily got jealous when she let out the tiny smiles at their younger sisters. Narrowing his eyes at them at the times when he was home, for he seemed to come to the house rarely now. Seeing as how Natsu could take care of their sisters when their parents were away halfway across the world for work. Perhaps one of the reasons they acted this way was because their parents were rarely with them, therefore, not interacting with them.

Shizuo glanced at her as he tried to ignore Izaya's face that was just a few feet in front of him, clenching his fists with crossed arms.

"You guys don't act the same at all. How can you be related to this freakin' bastard?"

He jutted his thumb angrily at Izaya, who still kept his smirk. Natsu just gave a slight shrug, causing her to wince because of her wrist and upper arm. The pain giving a sudden increase and kept getting harder to tolerate as time passed. Shizuo's strength really was too much for her body. Even though she's trained in martial arts since the incident, as well as parkour, her body wasn't used to such force from a human being. Natsu has practiced Judo on men twice her size, in the beginning it did damage, but she slowly learned how to properly use your opponents own strength without causing you harm. But Shizuo, it seemed that he had beyond the strength of a human.

Izaya glanced at her with slightly

narrowed eyes, feeling her wince against his body. He then gave a slight scoff.

"It seems you aren't as strong as I thought Tsu-chan. I think Shizu-chan should take responsibility for hurting her~."

Shizuo narrowed his eyes at him and growled.

 **"What'd you say?!"**

Celty held him back from doing anything rash as Shinra came over to take a look at Natsu's wrist, after politely asking her to take her hand off from it. He grabbed it, making her wince some more. Shinra then grabbed her shoulder, Natsu letting out a mild sound of pain as he did. Izaya's frown deepened, as Shizuo's eyes widened with fists clenched. Shinra tilted his glasses upwards, then slightly widened his eyes. He concluded that she broke her wrist, possibly after taking and using the strength of Shizuo to stop him. Also, she tore two ligaments of muscle in her upper arm. Her body clearly wasn't prepared for the force that Shizuo gave. And that it will take some time for it to heal, possibly a few months to a year. So she can't force herself, which meant no training,or parkour.

 _'Thats going to be difficult.'_ Natsu replied back in her mind. She likes to climb buildings every chance she got after all. The feeling of freedom was refreshing, as she climbed higher and higher. Closer to the sky.

Natsu curiously looked up at Shizuo, curious about his thoughts on this and caught a guilty look within those expressional amber eyes. He looked like a kicked puppy in Natsu's eyes, but he was also glaring at the ground, seeming to be angry as well.

' _Ah_...'

Natsu understood.

It seems he hates his strength. Or more specifically, himself. It seems he doesn't like to cause harm to people, even if he does have a short temper. He doesn't like using it. What a human indeed. As Izaya continued to taunt and mock Shizuo- calling him not human-his hateful and shameful eyes grew. And Natsu knew that Izaya was aware of this as well, for his eyes had a knowing glint. It wasn't until she grabbed Izaya's arm with her uninjured hand and made a quiet stop that Izaya paused and looked down at her with slightly narrowed eyes. Like saying why did you stop me from showing this brute what he is. And something else. She didn't know why and how Izaya became so protective when it came to her, he becomes cruel to anyone who treats her wrong-which was already rare. It was hard to read Izaya at times, even as they grew up.

Natsu then glanced at Shizuo, who had his fists clenched and head looking down onto the floor with a hateful glare.

"Shizuo."

He looked up, his questioning eyes on her, as well as everybody else's for she didn't give his name a honorific. Izaya's eyes were slightly narrowed as well when she spoke in such a way to the protozoan.

She then let out a calm smile, which caused everybody's eyes to widen(Celty just jumped) except for Shizuo's, his only reaction was an eyebrow raise. Celty, for she never saw the blank faced girl give a smile before. Shinra, for he knew that Natsu only gave smiles to people that she knew for awhile. Heck, it took her awhile for him to get her to actually talk to him. Granted, that was probably because she disliked him at first. And finally Izaya, who seemed to have slight betrayal in his widened eyes, for his Tsu-chan's smile was no longer his alone-unaware that she already gave a few to Shinra.

"This isn't your fault. It was my own choice to come between you two, so don't blame yourself. There's no need for it."

Her voice was smooth and calm-comforting. Shizuo seemed to not be used to such a tone when someone was talking to him, for Natsu saw his confused widened eyes for what she said to him. He was so used to others looking at him in either fear or hate, that he wasn't used to such treatment. The only other person that treated him somewhat normally was Shinra, somewhat because he can see the surgeons glint in his eyes as he looked at Shizuo, seeming to want to experiment on him. Celty was later, for they grew closer throughout the years when Shizuo got injured and took himself to Shinra's house. They were still acquaintances then. Shizuo then let out a low mutter which Natsu barely caught, "You guys don't act the same at all." He then stated that he was leaving, saying his goodbye and walked out the door. Natsu staring at the door blankly, her smile already wiped off her face. Wondering to herself about how she wants to observe the human called Hiewajima Shizuo.

Natsu was unaware that Izaya was looking at her with a unknown glint in his red eyes, for she was lost in her thoughts. And barely felt the hint of a tightening of her arm.

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Well...*cough*cough***_

 _ **Feelings of possession and jealousy will come underway soon.**_

 _ **Which makes me feel bad for Natsu, you'll guys know soon enough.**_

 _ **Anyways, did you guys like it? Is it getting interesting(finally)?**_

 _ **And nursing test Monday. I'm freakin' scared to be honest, which I haven't done. Being honest to myself I mean. But now that I'm allowing myself to feel it, I don't like it at all! DX**_

 _ **WISH ME GOOD LUCK ON IT!**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR READING! XD**_

 _ **PLEASE VOTE/FAVORITE AND COMMENT/REVIEW!**_


	7. Observations

_**Sorry guys for the kinda late update. I'm just trying to stay ahead of my updates so you guys won't have to wait that long. So I apologize! D:**_

 _ **FINALLY! Events are going to happen soon, man I can't wait.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I better not over dramatize it too much, that'll be bad.**_

 _ **I just hope you guys like Natsu's relationships to each of the characters as the story progresses.**_

 _ **I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED! XD**_

 _ **YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! XD**_

 _ **ENJOY~!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, nor the pictures on the cover or chapters. I only own my OC Natsu Orihara and the plot of this story.**_

It came to be a pastime for Natsu to observe Shizuo from afar. From the hallway as they changed classes, when they got classes together(especially during P.E.), and when Shinra invited him to eat with them, which was her, Shinra, and Kadota-a somewhat cool and quiet boy in her classes. Their first meeting would be a little odd to anyone. It was during English class and the teacher told the students to work on class work together from last class. Natsu, already knowing almost the majority of her classmates from junior high and knew how they were, reached Kadota first and just sat down next to him. She sat by the window and just stared out from it in silence, after placing her already completed paper on her desk. You could say Kadota was a little bewildered.

"What are you doing?" Kadota asked with a curious raised eyebrow. He knew that she and her twin, Izaya, were renown amongst the school. He already was acquainted with Izaya, that guy seemed to know everything and be everywhere. But never once have they talked, granted though, he'd rather work with her from what he has observed from the quiet girl so far. Even though he already finished his class work as well.

"I'm watching someone." Natsu replied without taking her eyes off the window.

Kadota blinked.

"Who?" Kadota couldn't help but notice for awhile that his classmate has been transfixed on something outside the window, staring. It was just a mild curiosity, for Kadota wasn't much of a nosy person in the first place.

"Shizuo. Hiewajima." She stated blankly, still not taking her eyes off the window. Like she didn't say the most short-tempered and another renown person the whole school knew not to mess with. Unless you were an idiot or you didn't know who Hiewajima Shizuo was, which still makes you an idiot.

An oblivious idiot.

Kadota couldn't help but notice she didn't add a suffix or say his last name first. And Kadota couldn't help but think if this girl is a stalker that took liberties or something else. And Kadota believed in the latter more then the former, not seeing Natsu as a stalker type. Or perhaps she is, he doesn't know.

"Why?" He questioned.

Yes. _Why_ is the indifferent and neutral faced girl that everyone saw her as suddenly has her attention on Shizuo?

"He's interesting."

It was such a simple and honest answer that it took Kadota a few seconds to take it in. He just nodded then, knowing that perhaps she would see it in the corner of her eye.

And for the first time, Natsu glanced at him, catching eye contact. Mocha met chocolate, and it seemed they both came to an understanding of the other as they looked at each other, reading them. Natsu gave a small nod back.

"Orihara Natsu." She formally introduced, a small pale hand coming towards him, waiting for his in turn.

Kadota let out a small smile and grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Kadota Kyohei."

And that's how they started their respectful and silent friendship. Their friendship was different from her's and Shinra's. While Shinra just talked and talked, while Natsu just listened and gave a few responses, her and Kadota's friendship was mostly just silence. Neither talking, just enjoying the other's company. At times they would start conversations to break the silence, but mostly just quiet atmosphere between the two was nice. It was nice to just be quiet with someone, especially when their lives came to be more hectic as time passed. Natsu, simply being the twin of Izaya, and Kadota, being part of the Blue Squares and dealing with his obnoxious but nice friends, Walker and Erika when he rescued them from a dark place.

Of course, when Shizuo's around, Natsu eyes immediately looked towards him. And when he, Natsu, and Shinra invited him for lunch, she would give him discreet glances. When he talked, she listened intently. Her attention was always on him, her eyes seeming to analyze Shizuo whenever he was around. Of course Kadota couldn't help but notice that, he always caught her looking out the window. Today though, Izaya decided to go to school today. And of course without wearing the uniform. He seemed to catch Natsu staring down the window, and of course, Izaya being Izaya, he walked over to his twins desk with a grin, laying his hand on Natsu's desk as he brought his face close to her's.

"What'cha doing Tsu-chan~? Something interesting out there?"

Without waiting for a reply, he leaned over her and looked down. His eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Oi Tsu-chan, tell me what's interesting about that guy."

Natsu glanced at him from the corner of her eye, then turned her head towards him, bringing their faces closer.

"Hiewajima Shizuo. He runs on instincts then anything else. Once he loses his temper, his body moves on his own and grabs or punches the closest thing or person next to him. He has blunt honesty, telling you straight up on what he thinks about you. No matter if it's something bad or good about you. He seems to like sweets and dairy products, specifically pudding. He has admirable morals, especially when it comes to rescuing girls. Perhaps having a younger sibling because of how he seems to protect certain people. In general, he's simple minded. And,"

Natsu paused.

"He hates Orihara Izaya. The feelings mutual."

Kadota's eyes were wide. He knew that Natsu has been watching Shizuo for awhile but...she knows all this just by looking at him? They barely even talked to one another, Shizuo only mentioning that he remembers her and to tell him when her brother comes here. With her only giving him a blank stare back. You can say Shizuo was a little annoyed by the lack of response.

Izaya's face was still _very_ close to Natsu's, his eyes blank.

"I don't see how any of that makes him interesting to hold your attention for so long Tsu-chan."

"He's just different Izaya. That's all."

She calmly responded to Izaya's increasingly jealous tone. Natsu blinked, as if she just thought of something. And rose from her seat, her face and Izaya's finally separated. She grabbed his hand and started to walk out the classroom. Natsu gave a slight nod to the still wide eyed Kadota, ignoring Izaya's questions on where they were going and his odd comments that he can finally be alone with Tsu-chan. She brought him to the roof and sat down cross legged, bringing him down with her. She then released his hand and put her arms behind her, looking up at the sky without saying anything.

Izays slightly frowned at the loss of contact and kept prodding her on what they were doing. With Natsu simply answering:

"I haven't seen you in awhile Izaya, and I'm still keeping my promise. Remember that."

Izays stared and gave a bellowing laugh. They talked for awhile; catching up, but Izaya mostly did the talking, with a pleased grin on his face. It was nice. Just them talking like how they used to back when they were younger. It made Natsu feel nostalgic. Izaya then paused, bringing their conversation to a halt as a serious expression came over his face. Natsu giving him a questioning glance, the small smile that was on her fave disappearing as she felt the change of mood within her twin.

"Natsu...do you like Shizu-chan?"

Natsu's eyes widened at his question, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"Like?"

Izaya snorted.

"Yes. _Like_. Do you like that protozoan? You've never paid attention to someone as much as you've done to him. It's been almost a month since our first meeting. And that biography...you would've known all that in just one day, even just in less then three hours. So, answer the question Tsu-chan. Do you like _that_ neanderthal ?"

Natsu's brow furrowed even more in confusion and thought, wondering to herself internally if this was possibly true. For she never held a crush for someone in her life, inexperienced in such things. She was too busy on focusing on Izaya to have such feelings. Izaya's eyes narrowed, he then closed them and got up from his sitting position ignoring his twins questions as he walked towards the door to leave the roof. He stopped and raised his right hand.

"We aren't going to see each other for awhile, but don't worry Tsu-chan~. The next time we see each other will be...a _**bang**_."

And then he left.

Leaving a worried and confused Natsu.

She never saw him, not even at the house.

It wasn't until in the middle of their second year did she see him again. And it was in the most _**worst**_ circumstances.

.

.

.

 _ **Uh oh, well. MOVING ON~!**_

 _ **I can now focus more on Natsu's relationship with Shizuo. I was thinking on doing a switch of POV(finally!) but I want to save those for later, when the Dollars come.**_

 _ **So please be patient with me, I'm sorry if you aren't able to.**_

 _ **Their relationship though...the way they think that the OTHER thinks of THEM is entirely different. That's all I'm going to say.**_

 _ **I already said too much.**_

 _ **You guys should stop it.**_

 _ **I can't tell you.**_

 _ **No...**_

 _ **NO!**_

 _ **ANYWAYS! XD THANK YOU FOR READING!**_

 _ **PLEASE VOTE/FAVORITE AND REVIEW/COMMENT! XD**_


	8. Beautiful Human

_**Guys. I want to say that I love each and everyone of you. Because guess what?**_

 _ **GUESS!**_

 _ **YES! 28 REVIEWS !**_

 _ **28! Almost 30! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!**_

 _ **I CANT! IM SO HAPPY! THANK YOU!**_

 _ **EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! THANK YOU! XD**_

 _ **I SHALL REWARD YOU AND MYSELF WITH AN UPDATE! HERE YOU GUYS GO! XD**_

 _ **To Guest: I mentioned in the first chapter that Natsu got her name from her grandmother, which is also Izaya's grandmother. As for what Natsu's name means, it means**_

 _ **Born in the Summer Field. That includes both her first and last name. I hope that answers your question. :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, nor the pictures on the cover or chapters. I only own my OC Natsu Orihara and the plot of this story.**_

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

During the time that she and Izaya were separated, she got closer to Kyohei and Shinra. As well as Shizuo, well, _somewhat_.

"Ah, you're that girl...what was your name again? Tuna?"

"...Natsu. You may call me Natsu."

*grunts* "Alright."

...

"What are you looking at?"

"You."

"Well stop, you're starting to creep me out."

...

*stares*

*angry tick*

"You know, when a person tells you to stop, you really should. I **REALLY** don't like hitting girls, even if they're related to the flea."

...

"Ah, Shizuo-san, Shinra wanted to-"

"Don't call me that. Just Shizuo's fine."

"...Shizuo, Shinra wanted me to tell you..."

...

Natsu would admit their relationship was a little odd. From her annoying Shizuo as a result of her stares and how she started to get slightly amused by it each time.

Natsu hopes that she wasn't becoming like Izaya. But, if she was, it'd take her awhile.

Natsu continued to observe Shizuo, as from what anyone can tell, as well as Shizuo sometimes. She grew to enjoy to watch him do anything, anywhere. Watching him do his class work, with the concentrated look on his face. Walking down the school's halls, and sometimes catching boys leering at girls, which were eventually punched through the wall as a result. With Natsu calmly sliding out the way, already aware of his habits. And it always resulted in Shizuo giving her a 'What are you doing?'. Which then led to them going to class together in silence. It became a regular thing for Natsu. But the times where Natsu especially liked to watch Shizuo, was when he ate and fought.

Natsu stopped giving him discreet glances and just started to blatantly stare at him as he ate. Kadota and Shinra were already used to the way on how she seemed to just stare at Shizuo, and just continued to eat and talk normally on the roof during lunch. Shizuo, was a completely different story. He always seemed disturbed by her unwavering eyes as she looked at him. Sometimes even claiming that he didn't feel like eating anymore, but for some reason, he never left. Shizuo just laid down with crossed arms behind his head as a pillow and closed eyes. Natsu was interested in the expression he made while sleeping as well, but not wanting him to feel her stare while sleeping, that was the only time she left him be while she listened to Shinra's constant chatter and Kadota's replies. As well as taking Shinra's new nickname for her, which was 'Tuna-san'. It seemed ever since Shizuo called her that, it stuck with Shinra and loved to see the slightly annoyed expression on her face when he said that. Kadota seemed to at least know to not call her that, but that didn't stop his amused expression coming across his face each time he heard the nickname. When Shinra asked one day on why Shizuo called her Tuna, he just answered:

"I'm not good with names."

 _Clearly_ he wasn't.

She told her name to him two times the day they met, but Natsu didn't mind that much, it only made her want to watch him more. And as he started to get into fights with random gang members during school in the courtyard, she watched from the classroom window with interest. A gleam in her always blank eyes. The way he took down many opponents with one blow fascinated Natsu greatly.

It wasn't graceful like her Judo or Capoiera teacher, the way Shizuo easily flipped and kicked his opponents to defeat them. It wasn't calculating like she did when she climbed up the many handholds and buildings around Shinjuku or Ikebukuro.

It was raw.

Just _raw_ power, he just threw his punches whenever a person came at him. He took the hits from his opponents without a flinch, just continued to throw even _more_ punches at his enemies with angry fervor. His face filled with annoyed rage.

It really was fascinating.

How he just let his emotions control him like that.

Natsu could say she was a little envious at the fact on how full of emotion he was, and her only giving small smiles to certain people and furrowed brows in annoyance or worry. With Shizuo, all you have to do is glance at his face and you'd know what he's immediately feeling. Or he will just tell you upfront about it.

It was beautiful.

Just how... _ **human**_ he was when it came to his emotions. Compared to other humans, Shizuo, to her, appeared unique.

One day, it seemed that Shizuo saw the sparkle of fascination in her orbs as she looked at him in her normally blank eyes. They were both on the roof, alone. Both Kadota and Shinra leaving to get something from the vending machine downstairs. Shizuo, with a raised wary eyebrow, let his curiosity get the best of him, wanting to know on why he sees that sparkle in Natsu's eyes as she looked at him today.

"This is going to be a stupid question, but is something on my face?" He grunted out, the question appearing stupid to him for nothing has to be on his face for Natsu to unblushingly stare at him.

Natsu blinked at him.

"No."

Shizuo gave an exasperated sigh as he swiped his palm across his face, face palming.

"It's just that you're beautiful."

And with that, Shizuo's eyes widened like saucers and quickly took his hand away from his face. He seemed to not fully process what she said, for his face remained blank.

"What?"

Natsu's dark brown eyes seemed to soften as she held her head with a hand under her chin, crossed legs under her, her head giving a slight tilt as she looked at him. The way she sat and looked at him rose a feeling within Shizuo, a feeling that was foreign to him. Perhaps because he never saw someone who knew how he was and is, give him such an expression. But it was what she said soon after that caught him completely off guard.

"Shizuo...you're too beautiful for this world. Do you know that?"

Her voice was soft, calm. Like she was speaking to a small child who was crying over his broken toy, and was comforting him the best way she could. With her voice.

Shizuo couldn't stop but feel the flush rushing to his face at hearing her say that, and with such a tone of voice as well. But then, the way people have treated him the past few years came back to his mind.

"What? _Me_? _Beautiful_? Are you playing a joke on me?!" He yelled out in accusation, not at all used to having someone call him such a thing. Him? _Beautiful_? It has to be a joke. It _has_ to be.

Natsu shook her head lightly, and then looked at him in the eye with her soft mocha eyes, innerly smiling inside her mind as she looked at him. Shizuo, his anger seeming to be gone, was captured by those eyes that held him.

"No, no. I'd never do that. Your kindness and honesty is too pure for this world Shizou. You're _pure_ , and don't let anyone, including yourself, tell you any different."

Shizuo really wasn't used to hearing that.

But...the warm feeling he had come over him when she said that with such a honest and soothing voice, and delicate eyes, he wouldn't mind getting used to it. That feeling that the rest of the world so far hasn't given him.

Soon after, Shinra butted through the door with snacks, immediately ruining the serene atmosphere with his obnoxious presence, with Kadota silently following after. Shinra's loud and irritating remarks caused Shizuo to immediately have an annoyed expression on his face, but only gave a bonk to the head to Shinra with closed eyes. Kadota, glanced at Natsu, managing to catch the still softened eyes she was making at Shizuo, who was surprisingly calmer then normal when it came to Shinra's annoying chatter.

It was then that Kadota wondered in the back of his head if he and Shinra butted in at the wrong time, as Shinra held his head with tears running down his face at the pain.

.

.

.

 _ **Awww~, aren't they just cute~!**_

 _ **Shizuo's reactions are just AFDFSJSHDGS!**_

 _ **I LOVE IT.**_

 _ **Anyways, THANK YOU FOR READING! XD**_

 _ **PLEASE VOTE/FAVORITE AND COMMENT/REVIEW! XD**_

 _ **THANKS AGAIN! XD**_


	9. Discovery

**And the Daily Life Arc shall come to a close with this chapter. Guys, the next updates will now focus on the plot I've made and formed. Next chapter though, is a complete filler chapter about Izaya and Natsu. I hope you enjoy that as well as this**.

 ** _AND SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! DX_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, nor the pictures on the cover or chapters. I only own my OC Natsu Orihara and the plot of this story.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Natsu yawned tiredly, her mocha eyes appearing glazed as she walked in Raira Academy's halls to her next class. She was tired from trying to find Izaya. Again. It started to become an every day thing, her asking everyone around her if they've seen her twin. Which always ended in failure, either it was the people she asked didn't know or by the time she went to said location he was already gone. Like he wasn't there at all in the first place. She's even tried searching with no questions asked, she just looked from above the roofs she climbed. Knowing that she would be able to recognize Izaya no matter how far he seemed, for no one can be mistaken for Izaya. At least not to her.

Kadota was walking the same direction as Natsu, when he spotted the ravens head and her leather jacket. He quickly caught up to her and gave her a short greeting. At Natsu's mumbled reply, Kadota raised an eyebrow. At Kadota's concerned expression, she just waved it off and told him not to worry, she was just tired.

He didn't seem convinced but he didn't question it any further, which Natsu was grateful for. This was one of the reasons she enjoyed Kadota's companionship. He doesn't ask questions, but only if he thought his friends truly needed his help. He wasn't like Shinra, who just started babbling with that mouth of his and made random stuff up as he tried to figure out the problem. Nor was he like Shizuo, even though they may act similar when it comes to questions. Shizuo would probably just grunt with annoyance on how she doesn't discuss what was up with her. Natsu internally smiled. They were all different from one another, and Natsu loved it. But in this case, she didn't want to trouble any of them. It was her problem and her responsibility about Izaya, she'll solve it herself.

Kadota and her arrived to their English class, and with a gentlemanly move of Kadota opening the door for her; Natsu giving him a grateful look, they walked in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Celty came so late yesterday~! I was so worried that she _eloped_ with a man behind my back as I was waiting in distress. Can you believe it Tuna-chan?"

Natsu, including Kadota, gave him a blank look, a twitch in her eyebrow as a result of the nickname. Kadota looking more exasperated than anything while Shizuo just appeared annoyed about the whole thing and looked like he was about to get up and throw Shinra off the roof. Shinra has been talking about Celty for the last ten minutes, it was even starting to irritate Natsu. But perhaps it was more because he called her with that blasted nickname that he got from Shizuo, Natsu thought with a sigh. She was used to the fact that all Shinra seemed to talk about was Celty, she _did_ go with him in middle school. But Kadota's and Shizuo's growing annoyance over this seemed to be rubbing off on her.

Natsu just turned away and looked out in the horizon, watching the clouds in the distance as she did. She heard Shinra give a whine behind her.

" _Tuna-chan_ ~! Why are you ignoring me?" He sounded so childish, that if she didn't know it was Shinra she would think it be a five year old child. Almost like her little sister Mairu. No wonder she holds tolerance with Shinra, him and Mairu were almost alike in personality.

Shizuo gave Shinra an irritated look.

"Maybe if you stop talking like a little baby she'll actually listen to you, you moron!" Shizuo angrily shouted at him, clearly done with Shinra and his antics. Tears were threatening to fall from Shinra's cheeks as he gave a nervous sweat drop.

"Aww, come on Shizuo-kun," he nervously let out a laugh," don't be like that." He finished, Shizuo appearing to suddenly grow angry ticks on his face.

"Oh!" Shinra continued,"Can I get a blood sample from you please?" A polite smile was on his lips, but with a glance Natsu can see that there was still a nervous sweat on his temple. Kadota sighed next to her and moved himself away from the future surgeon and fuming blond, Natsu doing the same for she saw what was coming. And so they both covered their ears with closed eyes as they waited.

And sure enough, with a growl Shizuo began to roar as the angry ticks seem to come all across his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! The answer's _no_! You're _not_ gonna use me for your weird experiments got that?!"

While Kadota and Natsu were protected from that monstrous shout with their ears and because they moved away, Shinra wasn't so lucky. He went down onto the floor with just the first sentence from Shizuo, appearing to be twitching and blood being released from his ears as he laid there in the ground like a dead man. Really, Natsu thought, Shinra will never learn his lesson when it comes to Shizuo. Shinra will keep on asking to get a sample from Shizuo till the end of time probably. He's been trying to get a sample or do a surgery to Shizuo ever since they met from what Natsu's heard, which was in elementary.

As Shinra was twitching on the ground, Shizuo sat with his arms crossed, irritation rolling off of him and steam seeming to come out of his head. Shizuo glanced at Natsu, feeling her stare as she just looked at him blankly like she always does. Shizuo let out a 'tsk' and closed his eyes as he laid down onto the roof, seeming to try to take a little nap as he did so. He calmed down at least, she thought with an internal smile. She noticed in order to try to ignore his stares, he'd go take a nap, which were the only times she tried not to bother him with her stares. Even though she found quite fascinating on how innocent he looked as he slept, she didn't want to disrupt his sleep. Shizuo seemed to become aware of this, and sleeping seemed to become his escape route for her stares. Though, he didn't take naps often. It only happened once in a while, he tolerated her stares if he wasn't talking a nap, which Natsu was grateful for. She loved watching him after all.

"Huh, you calmed him down." Kadota observed with a curious eyebrow as he looked at the closed eyed Shizuo and then back at her. She lightly shrugged in response to his look. Kadota however, looked at her with impressed eyes. Being able to calm down Hiewajima Shizuo was no small feat, it _was_ Shizuo they were talking about after all. The guy's nice and all, but when you push the wrong buttons you will already be flying in the sky with a bruised cheek as you go. Of course, this isn't the first time she was able to calm him down. If Kadota remembers correctly from Shinra, she was able to stop Shizuo from punching Izaya's smirk off his face the first time they all met. Again, not a small feat.

He didn't know why, but perhaps it was because of her calm voice that she always had when she spoke. Kadota has yet to hear her speak harshly to anyone, or raise her voice into a yell. And he's not sure if he even wants to. The day Natsu gets visibly angry with anything or anyone is the day when the world finally ends.

He felt a hand on his shoulder suddenly, which made him jump from surprise as he turned his around to see who it was. Shinra sat there with innocent eyes, recovered from his near hearing loss. Natsu looked at him blankly while Shizuo continued to have his eyes closed with his arms behind his head.

"Hey guys, why don't we do something?"

Kadota glanced at him. "Like what?" He asked.

Shinra shrugged, letting go of Kadota's shoulders and sat in between him and Natsu. "I don't know, we never _do_ anything. The only things we do is eat lunch together and you guys come over my house, which is so _booooring_ ~. And also threatening to my Celty's attention, can't have you guys competing with me—"

Kadota interrupted him before he talked any further, not wanting him to go back to talking about Celty.

"I don't really see the problem. It's relaxing up here, why do we need to do anything else?"

Even though Natsu agrees with Kadota on how it's relaxing already when they eat lunch and go to Shinra's house, she can also see Shinra's point in this. All they do is eat lunch on the roof together or go to his house. No watching movies, no going to restaurants, not even going to parties like other high school kids. Granted, they aren't exactly the most normal kids. Natsu took a glance at each of them. We got a future eccentric surgeon, who houses a Dullahan—a fairy with no head. A short-fused boy with strength to pull off a light pole from the ground and throw vending machines. And a girl who barely shows emotions to anything and doesn't even like getting close to other humans, and openly stares at the short-fused blond. Not to mention she's twins with a person of high connections. Natsu glanced at Kadota, he's probably the most normal out of them here. Though, if Natsu didn't see those bruises and scratches that she sometimes saw on his face, she'd actually believe he _was_ normal. But the injuries and the few absences from school here and there was enough proof to Natsu that he wasn't normal. The delinquent look was also a dead giveaway, but she never questioned it to him. Only gave him concerned once over's if his injuries were severe when he came back, he only gave her a comforting smile and waved it off. It wasn't really enough for Natsu, but as long as he was alive and breathing it was alright.

Shinra gave Kadota a childish pout.

"That's because Kadota-kun was an old man in the past life. Of course you're going to think relaxing is fun. Tuna-chan, what do you think?" Shinra glanced hopefully at Natsu, a smile on his face and ignoring Kadota.

Kadota sputtered, obviously insulted by the 'low' blow. But she thinks it's more confusion than anything, being called an old man in the past life may make sense. Everyone becomes old at some point, though, Natsu can see why Shinra called him that. He sometimes acts too serious, and seems to be exasperated by everything that Shinra and Shizuo does. Not that Natsu can blame him, but again, she sees why Shinra called him that. Kadota does have a sense of humor though, those amused smile's he had when Shinra called her with that irritating nickname were proof. Natsu gave him a blank look, not having any ideas at the moment to help him right now.

Shinra's smile fell as he let out a noise of frustration and threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

"Man, where's Izaya when you need him? I'll bet he'll know a bunch of places."

He would, Natsu thought in agreement. She really does miss him, he used to come sometimes to eat lunch together with them. Though, a distance between Shizuo and him had to be made when he did come. Or he'd just come when Shizuo wasn't around, having that smirk of his always in place as he sat next to her as he conversed with Shinra. She's misses him, a lot. Because she knows that pain in her chest isn't heart burn, at least she would think so. Perhaps laying off some spicy chips is in order, she thought jokingly to herself. But she knows not being by Izaya's side or seeing him is affecting her. _Badly_.

"*Urasai." Shizuo mumbled lowly from behind them, perhaps saying Izaya's name isn't a good idea. Shinra, however, didn't seem to learn his lesson. He never does.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, seeming to forget how his ears were of no use because of the blond. "Shizuo, maybe you can think of something. What do you recommend?"

"Tch." Shizuo opened one eye to look at Shinra with irritation, he sensed another pair of eyes on him and so he immediately looked at Natsu. She was looking at him, unsurprisingly, but seemed mildly curious at his possible suggestion. Shizuo closed his eye and then turned over, his back to them.

"I don't know, a restaurant? It's fine here where we are anyway." Shizuo suggested, and Shinra seeming to ignore his last statement, perked up a bit when he heard restaurant. "A restaurant huh? Hmmm." He put a finger under his chin in thought. "What restaurant though? There's so many to pick from!"

Shinra wasn't wrong there. Although, Natsu wasn't sure if any of them were any good. Natsu then remembered something, there was a restaurant that opened a few months ago that was in the same general direction to the Academy. A man stood there handing out fliers of it, he seemed to be a foreigner. Holding an accent that sounded a lot like Russian, and he had clear blue eyes. Natsu tried to remember the name as she heard Shinra fussing over which restaurant to pick next to her, Kadota looking at Shinra with a raised eyebrow as he listened to the bespectacled boy basically talk to himself.

The name then came to her.

"Russian Sushi," she whispered with a thoughtful expression. It was an odd name, and honestly sounded like a place she wouldn't like to go to. Russian Sushi? It just sounded weird to even say it, Russian and the word sushi just doesn't go together. But she hasn't tried it yet, so she mustn't judge. Shinra stopped his monologue and stared at her curiously.

"Huh? What'd you say Natsu? I didn't hear you." Kadota looked over at her as well.

"Russian Sushi." She said with a clearer voice. "It opened a few months ago, it's on the way to school if you walk."

Shinra raised an eyebrow, eyes appearing doubtful as he heard the mismatched name.

"Russian Sushi? It sounds...weird." He finalized.

' _Like you aren't_.' They all thought in their heads with a deadpan.

"I've heard of it." Kadota spoke up, looking at Natsu. "A guy always stands out handing fliers to everyone, and trying to coax everyone to come in. Though, it doesn't really work. He seems to scare people away because of his height and build."

Shinra looked at them both curiously, and then recognition came onto his eyes as he slapped a fist on his hand.

"Oh yeah, I remember it now. He's a foreigner. I hear him talk loudly about his restaurant as I walk to come here. Though," he crossed his arms, appearing doubtful again."Why that place Natsu? Of everything else here?"

Natsu shrugged, not really knowing herself. It was the first one that came to her mind so she said it.

"We should try it." She recommended, curious about the restaurant now as they kept talking about it. Shinra looked at Natsu carefully, and then smiled brightly.

"Alright! Let's go with your gut Tuna-chan! Huh, we're going to a sushi restaurant and I call you _Tuna_ -chan~. Isn't that funny?" Natsu gave out an exasperated sigh at Shinra's attempt at a joke and looked at Kadota. He gave a nod and word of agreement to at least try the restaurant before they throw it away. Natsu then asked Shizuo's opinion, her head turned towards him despite his back being the only thing she saw. He gave out a whatever and continued to feign sleep. Natsu frowned, not satisfied with his lack of response, she stood up and walked towards him. When she reached him and crouched down, she put her hand carefully onto his shoulder. Not wanting him to jolt and shout, she shook him softly and leaned over him. Her dark hair moving with her as it cascaded around her pale face. Shizuo opened his eyes, and his dark amber eyes moved towards her in question. His cheeks turned a little warm as he stared at Natsu, her face close to his as she waited for a proper answer. He continued to stare at her however for a few moments, taking it no longer he sat up with crossed legs. He scratched his head but stopped as he continued to feel Natsu's dark brown eyes on him. She stared at him, prompting him for an answer. He let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." He relented, not taking those eyes on him any more as he looked away. And damn it, his cheeks still feel warm and ticklish. Her raven hair touched his cheeks as she put her face close to his. Where did she put that hairband of hers anyway? And didn't she know the definition of space? Probably trying to stare at him closely like that is the next level of her constant 'Shizuo Watching'. He prefers her stares from a distance, not used to people of the opposite gender looking closely at him like that. Natsu sent him a grateful smile of approval that he saw from his peripheral vision, still looking away as his cheeks felt warmer then before.

Shinra cheered behind Natsu and Kadota smiled amusedly as she turned back towards them, not spotting the twitch of the lips from Shizuo's face as she turned away. They spoke about them meeting there tomorrow, which was conveniently a Saturday. And they went back to their musings like beforehand, now that Shizuo was awake she can look at him how she wants. And started to think that looking at Shizuo more closely was more entertaining, for she spotted with interest the blush he had on his cheeks when she shook him.

That'll be fun.

And it turned out it was, for as Shizuo looked at her with growing discomfort on how she slowly inched his way towards him, the flush on his cheeks appeared more and more apparent. With Shinra laughing and teasing( _annoying_ ) Shizuo and Kadota smiling with amusement at the whole thing.

The next day, they ate at Russian Sushi as the man who handed out the fliers, Simon they learned, was explaining to them all the specials. Of course, that was after Shizuo threw a vending machine at a guy who ran the red light and almost hit someone. He missed however and would've hit Simon if he didn't catch it, making all four of them look at the nice Russian man with surprise and interest as he started placating Shizuo to calm down with his sushi. Natsu looked at the dark skinned man with interested eyes, hands twitching as she thought to herself where he learned to get that strength. That didn't stop her however as she watched Shizuo eat next to her with growing fascination as he tried to ignore her to no avail, a babbling Shinra next to him while Kadota quietly ate and questioned Simon about his specials.

That day marked the first of many visits to Russian Sushi and history was made.

.

.

.

 ***Urasai= shut up**

 **And that's the final Daily Arc chapter, there's not going to be anymore. Cause I'm jumping to the plot I have. I'm sorry it kinda ended abruptly, I'm rushing to get to the regular DRRR! plot line already where Mikado and the others are at.**

 **I can't be the only one who thought Russian Sushi sounded disgusting? I mean, Russian and the word sushi shouldn't go together. But hey, the DRRR! peeps like going over there a lot so it must be good.**

 **Next chapter, focuses on Izaya's and Natsu's past.**

 **And sorry if Shizuo was OOC. I just think that since he has no experience with girls, he'll blush like a little schoolboy. Which I find adorable.**

 **ANYWAYS!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE/FOLLOW! BUT MOST OF ALL REVIEW! XD**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! XD**


	10. Flashbacks of the Past: Love Bug

_**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND FAVORITES AND FOLLOWED! XD I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU! XD**_

 ** _AND GUESS WHY IM YELLING SO MUCH SO FAR?!_**

 _ **ITS 'CAUSE WE GOT 50 REVIEWS! 50! XD I didn't expect for this story to have so much in ONLY 9 chapters. Like WOAH. O_O BUT THANK YOU AGAIN TO EVERYONE! XD THANK YOU!**_

 ** _Newbiewholoves(Guest): I'd like to thank you for your sweet words, I actually started to tear up from happiness and joy from your words in the review you gave. I also felt pride for myself, and I'd like to thank you! :D THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD_**

 _ **This is just a filler chapter of sorts. People want more Izaya so here ya go! XD**_

 _ **It may not be what you guys might want, since I forgot to tell you guys that the REAL stuff happen when they're adults.**_

 _ **So that's why I'm rushing this whole thing. I just want to be where Mikado come to Ikebukuro already! UGH! But I gotta do this so, HERE YOU GO! XD**_

 _ **Oh, OOC Izaya here. I'm not sure?**_

 ** _WARNING: FREAKIN' LONG CHAPTER. POSSIBLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER ILL EVER DO! XD ALSO FAST UPDATE CAUSE MY CONFIDENCE HAS BEEN BOOSTED! XD THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO BOOSTED IT! XD_**

 ** _REAL WARNING: SLIGHT INCEST IN THIS CHAPTER. _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, nor the pictures on the cover or chapters. I only own my OC Natsu Orihara and the plot of this story.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _-_ _ **Flashback**_ _-_

 _"Oi~ Tsu-nee~! Look, I got up here before you did!"_

 _A sweaty black haired boy stood upon the many roofs of Ikebukuro, leaning against the edge with a proud grin on his face as he looked at a girl below him on the same building. The girl turned her mocha eyes towards the boy, blowing some dark black hair off her face as both her hands were occupied as they held her lifeline if she let go of one of them. She let out a small exasperated smile at the cheerful boy, her expression softening despite her being tired from the exercise of climbing tall buildings. Nothing that a ten-year old should do at their age._

 _She furrowed her brows slightly, acting annoyed despite the soft quirk of the lips she had. "Perhaps Izaya, that's because you went and started climbing without waiting for me or my instruction." Izaya pouted. Watching his twin get closer and closer to where he stood in a controlled and even pace. Different from how Izaya did it, which was fast and choppy. Wishing to beat his sister. Her black bangs sticking to her forehead cause of her sweat. A result of her practicing parkour for three hours, Izaya coming afterwords at a later time. A drop of sweat on his temple was the only thing that showed his work during that time._

 _"Older brothers get to go first. Didn't_ _you know that Tsu-nee?" Izaya said with a playful grin, the pout already gone from his face as he looked down at his twin with teasing eyes._

 _Natsu gave a mild eye roll at those words. Her hand reaching over to the edge of the roof._

 _"I think you mixed it up. It's girls first Izaya."_

 _Izaya snorted in response, reaching over to help his twin up to the roof. Natsu gave him a grateful glance as she took his hand tightly, Izaya giving her a knowing smile in return. She helped him pull her self up with her legs and her other hand, now safely on the roof. She took another glance at Izaya, who seemed to be beaming at her as he leaned over the edge._

 _"I told you Tsu-nee~. That I was-" Natsu didn't see Izaya's eyes anymore, only his flailing arm as he seemed to fall backwards. A strangled surprised gasp coming out of him as he was falling towards the ground. Natsu's eyes widened, quickly trying to grab his hand but narrowly missed. Only touching his fingers. Natsu did the next best thing, which was on impulse. Not willing to lose her twin. At least not on her watch and while she was still alive and breathing. And that was throwing herself to grab Izaya's falling figure. Reaching towards the one person she held above her own life, prepared to throw away her life to save his. Who cares that she was only ten? Izaya was only ten too and must be protected. He MUST be._

 _Natsu reached her fingers down as Izaya looked at her with desperate eyes. Natsu narrowed her eyes in determination. With her free hand she caught the edge of the roof and with the other-._

 _She caught his hand. Tightly, releasing the breath of air that she didn't realize she held as she did. She saw Izaya look down and then back at her with wide eyes. Natsu gave him a comforting smile, and swung him towards the top of the roof, ignoring the way her young muscles stretched and protested. She then climbed back on to the roof, seeing Izaya farther away from the edge as he should be. Natsu walked towards Izaya and sat beside him, looking at him in concern. He was sitting with his knees close to his chest, his arms encircling him. His head sat on his knees, his gaze facing nothing besides the city before them. Natsu looked at him worriedly, for she didn't see any physical injuries on his body. In his mind however, that may be a different story. Even though she would think Izaya would normally just give her a grin. But Natsu suspects the thing on his mind. Izaya opened his mouth._

 _"Natsu. Do you know what you just-"_

 _Natsu cut him off, a kind smile on her face as she looked at him. Already knowing what he was going to say._

 _"I saved you from falling. I caught you."_

 _Izaya quickly moved his head towards her, his eyebrows down in confusion and slight anger._

 _"But I was the one who said I was going to catch you when you fall. It's not supposed to be the other way around! Natsu, you almost di-"_

 _Warm arms suddenly encircled his hunched form, tightening around his shoulders as he felt a chin lay on his shoulder. Izaya, already cut himself off in surprise as he just sat there as he felt Natsu comforting body on his._

 _"I never said that I wasn't going to do it for you as well." She brought him closer to her, Izaya only staring wide-eyed at the sky. "You'd think I'd just let you die? It's my responsibility to catch you when you fall too you know." Natsu's soothing smile softened even more, although Izaya didn't see it, he could tell that she was._

 _"But Natsu you-"_

 _Natsu quietly shushed him, which worked as she tried to show Izaya that he was fine. She was fine. They were safe. They were here in this world still together. Alive. And not separated. She did all that with a simple gesture. He didn't speak up to argue again, which Natsu was thankful for. Izaya's eyes however, never lost that thoughtful expression on his face as he let Natsu hug him._

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"Natsu-San, are you alright? It's lunchtime."

Natsu blinked owlishly, coming out of her nostalgic mind as she noticed the classroom was nearly empty. Except for a few students who were eating their bentos in the classroom. It seemed she was out for a few minutes, her mind wandering to the past that was already lost. Her blank gaze then flitted to the boy next to her desk, waiting for her answer to her well-being. She didn't know him personally, just a regular classmate of hers. His name was Akashi she believed, and had light brown hair and caramel colored eyes. A regular build for a teenage boy as well. She nodded towards the boy and a small thanks for the boy who told her that it was time for a break from the white average classroom. As she got up to leave however, he stopped her.

"Ah, wait Natsu-San! Can I ask you something?"

Natsu raised a single eyebrow in question, but nodded. Akashi grinned excitedly.

"Do you want to come to a party this Saturday? I was planning to invite your brother too. You can also bring some of your friends if you want. I don't mind."

' _A party_.' Natsu thought with a dead tone.

The last time she went to a party, it was horrible. With Izaya? Not only is it impossible because she has no idea _where_ he is-which worried her every day-but Natsu doesn't think a party with Izaya would be a safe one. Natsu knew that for a fact. And so with a blunt 'No', ignoring the grin that quickly fell off the boys face, she walked out of the classroom. Heading towards the roof with a small bento in hand, but doubting herself she will eat it anyway. She opened the door to the roof, seeing no one there. And so she laid down, placing her bento beside her as she looked at the fluffy clouds over her. Natsu wasn't really bothered by the fact that Shinra didn't seem to tell her it was lunch time. He probably thought she was behind him anyways, and just didn't realize that he in fact forgot about her. Perhaps already trying to frantically find her, an annoyed Shizuo and exasperated Kadota by him as they will probably help to search. Instead, Natsu's mind went back to the past. The particular memory where she saved Izaya's life on the roof. But she mostly focused on the parts where a cheerful grin easily came to his face. That childish innocence that he had, for even though they had a strong intellect it didn't mean that they weren't children. Even though he was rushing, Izaya knew exactly what he was doing as he went off to challenge her in a race of climbing. It may not have been as cautious as she hoped, but she knew he was calculating in his mind where he was going. Even though it was only a few months in that she started teaching him, he was a quick learner. He still is. Devious and manipulative was just added into the mix throughout the years. Natsu let out a quiet nostalgic sigh, missing the innocent grins he had.

But as long as Izaya is here, Natsu will still see that same fragility that she's always seen since they were little. No matter what he does or says, she will see that part of him. Try as he might to hide it from others, he'll never hide it from her. Never. She will fail as a sister and twin if she did. Something that she will not lose, ever.

Her mind then wandered to the unforgettable memory of the party during middle school. Or more like how she was the day after. A horrible headache. A swollen lip. And a slow grogginess to her movements.

What a day it was.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _It was during their third year of middle school. Like any other day, Natsu stood close to Izaya. Making sure that she never strayed too far from him, just in case. Not even a year has passed since the Nakura incident, so she did this to make sure no harm comes between Izaya._

 _Although, it just made Natsu get introduced to strange people._

 _From teenaged girls who mindlessly followed her twin like an occult to people that looked like they belong somewhere else. The somewhere else being in jail. For most of them belonged in gangs or were involved someway with the Yakuza or Mafia. It worried Natsu, even making her want to learn some Italian or Russian, since that's where those groups mostly came from and spoke. And it seems her brother already knows some Russian, if those conversations with an unknown gruff sounding language she caught when he was with those certain people with such connections._

 _Which so happened to be happening right now._

 _Natsu owlishly blinked beside her smirking twin, brought out of her thoughts at the sudden bark of laughter from the boy across them. A smirk coming across his face as well, gray eyes appearing smug and satisfied with dark blondish bangs seeming to shadow his features. While smoke was still being released to the air outside of the school's building, coming from the cigarette in the boys mouth. Natsu's nose twitched in slight discomfort of the smell. Not liking the toxic smell coming from the death imposing stick, even though she should be used to it by now. Natsu's nose just couldn't take it. But she said nothing as she looked the boy over. She knows that he was born here, perhaps half-Japanese as well, if those almond shaped eyes and high cheekbones had anything to do with it. She believed his name was Seiichi. Seiichi Volkov. Definitely half-Japanese and Russian._

 _Though, Natsu has decided that she should start studying the language, mostly because she didn't like how both her brother and Seiichi were smirking at one another. When the conversation so happened to come to a close. Seiichi brought his hand up for a drag when his gray eyes looked towards her, his smirk never wavering. Izaya's, however, twitched downwards for a second. Not like Seiichi noticed for his eyes never strayed from Natsu's form. He then spoke again in Russian, obviously towards Izaya, his eyes never torn away from Natsu. Izaya's eyes narrowed in annoyance, and said something back to him. And seemed to try to bring those gray eyes back on him, even though Natsu remained unperturbed by the whole thing. At Izaya's reply, the boy finally turned his head away from Natsu and spoke again with a bitter tone. Appearing annoyed at her twin for whatever he said, a frown suddenly marred on his face. Natsu's eyes slightly narrowed, and discreetly began to observe the boy for any sudden movements. Not liking how both boys appeared annoyed with the other. Izaya spoke again, his words appearing threatening with those reddish brown eyes of his and smirk. After a moment of silence, Seiichi replied back his tone appearing final. His ashy eyes then came back to Natsu._

 _"Would you like to go to a party Donna?"_

 _Natsu blinked in surprise, not expecting such a question from the boys mouth and the sudden smoky breath of air towards her. Whose voice sounded smoother then when he spoke in Russian. She took a glance to Izaya, who had his teeth clenched with closed eyes. Obviously annoyed, he then opened his eyes and gave her a warning glance, the smirk never leaving his face but now appearing forced. Cautioning her on to choose her answer carefully. But she needed a question to be answered first._

 _"Is Izaya going?"_

 _The answer to this question was the deciding factor, and based on Izaya's annoyed eyes and the sudden smug smirk on Seiichi's, Natsu already knew the answer._

 _"Why of course Donna! Can't have just one half of a twin without the other in a party such as this."_

 _Natsu didn't need his reply, for she has already decided. And so she silently nodded, making Seiichi's smirk widen even further. The smoke curling around his face as he did so. And so with a final word to Izaya, he left, the cigarette already dead on the ground._

 _Leaving an annoyed Izaya and indifferent Natsu behind._

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _"Tsu-chan, remind me again why you said yes?" Izaya said with false curiosity as they walked down the sidewalk to the supposed party location, the moon over them as they walked the light-filled street. Natsu continued to walk silently though, knowing that her brother already knows the answer to that question. More rhetorical then anything else. Natsu was sure she heard the annoyance in his voice as well._

 _Perhaps it was because their little sisters caught wind of where exactly they were going. They were only five, but it seemed they were too sharp for their own good. Well, for Izaya anyway. She saw how greatly irritated he was, even though he was trying to hide it, when Mairu and Kururi stood behind Natsu while holding her black jeans stubbornly. Wanting to go with them, even threatening to do something to the babysitter when they were gone._

 _"Why can't we go?! It's not fair! Tsu-nee, tell him!" Mairu exclaimed as she tightened her hold on her pants, Kururi giving a mild nod in agreement to her twin's statement._

 _"You little monsters just can't. And get your grubby little hands off of Tsu-chan." Izaya replied with an annoyed sigh, irritation all over his features despite the smirk on his face that seemed to be twitching to Natsu's observant eyes. Mairu stuck her tongue at him._

 _"You're just mad that I'm touching Tsu-nee and you're not!"_

 _Izaya looked down at her with narrowed eyes at that statement, a smirk that appeared too forced to Natsu. If she didn't know any better, Izaya looked like he would personally torture their little sisters and then put them in a cage far below sea level so he wouldn't see them again. The only thing stopping him though, was her as a possible witness to that crime._

 _"Nii...jealous" Kururi's said, her soft voice managing to be understood by Natsu's ears. Natsu knew that Izaya heard her as well, if that strained smile had anything to do with it._

 _Natsu decided to speak, wanting to diffuse the tension between her siblings._

 _"Mairu. Kururi. I'm sorry but I gotta go with Izaya and it can be only us two. I'll make sure I bring lots of candy for both of you alright?"_

 _A small smile appeared on Kururi's face and she gave a nod. Mairu however, just pouted like the child she was. Not liking how serious Natsu was with them when she called them by their name instead of the childish 'Mai-nee' and 'Ruri-nee'. Izaya didn't seem to like it either from what Mairu saw, which Mairu took sadistic delight in. She was still upset on how he was going with Tsu-nee instead of her and Kururi._

 _"Iza-nii is going to get naughty with you Tsu-nee. Not fair~" Mairu's form seemed to slump in disappointment, but she looked at Izaya with knowing eyes. Izaya just gave a smirk at Mairu with his eyebrows down, appearing to show arrogance._

 _"Jealous~?"_

 _Natsu ignored on what their five year old sister was implying, her being too young for such knowledge anyway. She also ignored Izaya's rebuttal at Mairu's words, aware that Izaya will do anything to anger and irritate his sisters like they do to him._

 _She put a hand on top of Mairu's head, slightly ruffling her hair._

 _"We'll be back before you know it," she put her other hand on top Kururi's head, her eyes shut with pleasant delight at the soft touch. Mairu still holding the pout, although her shoulders slouched a bit with Natsu's soothing touch on her head. Even though she messed their hair up a bit because of the action._

 _She slowly released herself from them and gave them a wave, telling them to not bother the babysitter as she left with her silent twin. But Natsu didn't overlook the mocking smirk that Izaya had as he closed the door behind them._

 _"And here we are." Natsu looked up, a two-story house facing her. It was quite big, the property that the owner had was huge from what Natsu could see. For the house was fairly wide in length and appeared to have many rooms inside, for Natsu saw many lights coming from the numerous windows of the dark blue colored house. Izaya gave it an unimpressed once over._

 _"Hmm~, not too shabby. I expected more though. Interesting DJ they must have as well."_

 _Izaya wasn't really wrong in that. The music sounded techno, although Natsu didn't know for sure. It sounded...nice. But seemed foreign to her ears. Perhaps it was Russian music? Who really knows. Izaya then faced Natsu, a smirk already adorning his face as he held a single finger up in front of him._

 _"Now Tsu-chan, this isn't your any normal BORING party. This is a party with people high up. Well," Izaya gave a casual shrug, "people below would make more sense. Then again, this party perhaps won't make_ _ **any**_ _sense once we get out of it."_

 _Natsu blinked at him._

 _Izaya's smirk widened as he suddenly put an arm around her shoulders._

 _"What I'm saying is, just stay close to me got it Tsu-chan~? I know you did this cause of your promise and this and that," he waved his hands as to show,"but we are dealing with_ _ **dangerous**_ _people. So keep your eyes opened alright?" His head was next to hers, his eyes looking towards the right to see if she understood. Which Natsu did. Fully. This is people related with the Mafia, perhaps a party within a Mafia members house. It was dangerous, but that's why she's here in the first place. To make sure Izaya stood at least a mile away from it, but that was mostly impossible so Natsu could cope with him just being a few feet away. Izaya was trying to warn her in his own way, the dangers that might come within this house. But what better way to face it then be by each other's side?_

 _" I was going to stay by your side anyways."_

 _Izaya gave her a knowing smirk and eyes with understanding and approval._

 _"Wouldn't expect any less from my Tsu-chan~. Now, let's_ _ **party**_ _."_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _Natsu eyes hurt when she entered the house, all the flashing lights with different colors. It seemed she was at a club more then a house party, it didn't help that smoke seemed to be inside the house. But after a few minutes, her nose got used to it. The smoke still covered her vision slightly though, the amount of it was great. And all these people in the party seemed to be only teens around her age. Honestly, what kind of parents housed and taught these kids Natsu wondered._

 _'Parents in the mafia', her mind answered for her._

 _Izaya stood with no tension on his shoulders, but his reddish brown eyes were guarded. And so was Natsu's. Natsu analyzed the dancing and laughing teens around them, marking everyone as a potential threat to her or Izaya. Seiichi then spotted them near the entrance, and walked towards them with a flourish as he left the group he was with seconds ago. His clothes appeared formal, just being a white long sleeved shirt with black dress pants but with expensive sneakers adorning his feet. Natsu was glad that they could dress casual, which is what Izaya and Natsu did. Both of them having their trademark leather jackets on them. Seiichi gave a nod towards Izaya, and then turned towards his attention towards her, a smirk on his face._

 _"Why hello Donna, I'm glad that you both were able to come." Seiichi moved his hand to grab hers when Izaya suddenly put his arms around her, jostling her and pulling her away from the gray-eyed boy's reach._

 _"Why of course Sei-kun~. We wouldn't miss this kind of party in the world." Izaya gave a charming smirk at him, his eyes narrowed in challenge. Ashy orbs narrowed themselves but then appeared back to normal, Seiichi losing that brief tension in him as he looked at both of them. Natsu knew that Seiichi was probably going to kiss her hand, an action that Izaya would not stand. So he cleared her out of his reach, making it look like he didn't know what Seiichi was going to do and was just replying back to the host in good taste. Izaya though, of course knew what he was doing. He didn't need mafia behind his back because of bad blood, but it wouldn't appear unless a full fight or argument happens. Izaya was calculative, knowing what not to do and when. That didn't mean that he didn't know how to act innocent in such situations._

 _Seiichi hummed in agreement to Izaya's statement, and asked if they would like a drink. Izaya giving a polite no. Seiichi looked towards Natsu and asked the same, Izaya giving a brief squeeze of the shoulder as he asked._

 _Natsu gave a small bow, "No thank you, but I appreciate the offer." Seiichi's eyes seemed to glisten when she rose up from her bow, causing Izaya to narrow his eyes at him._

 _"Why of course Donna! It's the host's responsibility to make sure he takes care each and every one if his guests. Though," He smirked at her, his dark blond bangs coming across his eyes,"There_ _ **are**_ _favorites among them."_

 _This boy sure knew how to use his tongue, Natsu will give him that much. It reminded her of Izaya, except more flirtatious in a way. More seductive. If Natsu didn't know any better, they could've been friends._

 _A hand then appeared in her vision, connecting to the smirking Seiichi._

 _"Would you like to dance Donna?" His voice was low as he said it, seductive. For some reason, Natsu thought it matched the voice of the snake that tempted Eve in the Bible._

 _Before Natsu could respond, Izaya spoke for her._

 _"Sorry Sei-kun, but it seems Natsu already promised she'd dance with me for the whole night. What a shame~." Izaya's tone had false remorse, which Natsu was concerned over. Izaya started to tempt dangerous waters around him._

 _Seiichi looked Izaya over and then hummed, eyes traveling back to Natsu._

 _"Perhaps later you will change your mind. I must leave now and tend to the other guests, enjoy yourselves."_

 _And with a small bow of the head, he left them. The smirk never leaving Izaya's face as he went. Izaya then brought Natsu to what seemed to be the living room after some walking around, the good and drinks located in the room next to it. They sat down on the spacious couch, ignoring the conversation around them as Izaya whispered to Natsu._

 _"Tsu-chan, I'm sure you're aware of this but Sei-kun wants you._ _ **Alone**_ _," Izaya emphasized on that word and continued,"And we can't have that. Nope~, it's not in any of our plans on why we are here. So let's try to stick together throughout this whole thing shall we?" His tone ended in a playful note, too bad that they didn't seem to manage their plan on sticking together. Izaya went off to get food and drinks for them, wanting Natsu to follow him as he did so, but Natsu seemed to get lost in the crowd. And was now just completely lost. Several minutes passed as she tried to figure out where the living room was, but not having ever been there before didn't help her situation._

 _She managed to find the food and drinks though, but it seemed it was just another room with items, not seeing the familiar living room next to it. Instead, it was the makeshift dance floor. Natsu grabbed a drink, that being soda, not wanting any other. She's not going to get drunk at her age, far too young for her liking. Even though the other people around her thought differently. She absentmindedly drank as she waited, leaning against the wall of the second food and drinks room. It wasn't until her third cup of soda did Natsu noticed something odd. The soda to have a mild strange taste then what she was used to._

 _'Was she...was the drink drugged?'_

 _And with that last thought, Natsu saw black._

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Izaya's POV**_

 _Izaya admits it, he does, he was displeased. Displeased really isn't the word, perhaps annoyed. Irritated. Irked. Miffed. Ruffled._

 _Whatever he was, he didn't like it. What kind of host doesn't give his guests a tour of his home? Perhaps if that dear 'Sei-KUN' did that, Natsu wouldn't have gotten lost. She wasn't even supposed to be here, at this party, at this time. It was just supposed to be him. She wasn't supposed to get involved in him strengthening his connections, and a guy like Seiichi, he knew what could happen there. But that promise she kept trying to hold, much to Izaya's annoyance and chagrin, kept getting in the way. He admits this though, the attention she gives him, he revels in it. Much more then he thought he would. The lost closeness they had was all but forgotten when she kept that promise, but as of now, it didn't help._

 _Izaya didn't like it when nothing was according to plan, and this was one of them. He didn't like it at_ _ **all**_ _._

 _Izaya took another look at the dance floor, checking if Seiichi perhaps caught Natsu prisoner as he danced with her. Izaya's eyes narrowed at the thought, he was really pushing his nerves, that Seiichi. But considering who he was related to, Izaya wasn't surprised. It seemed the whole family was looking for Izaya's wrath. No one looks at Natsu like that, like a piece of meat to be eaten. No_ _ **one**_ _. Not even his only friend Shinra will be allowed to do so, but he's too caught up in his Celty so Izaya doubts it will ever happen._

 _Izaya began to walk around the house once more, checking each room for a raven colored head and leather jacket that was close to his own. He then took notice of a very important observation._

 _He hasn't seen Seiichi either._

 _Izaya felt his eyes narrow into slits, not liking where his mind was going with this. Not at all. He wouldn't dare. Seiichi was aware on what he capable of, like he was aware on what him. Izaya slowly clenched his fists, he wouldn't. Izaya then noticed he just checked all the rooms where the party was being held, which was in the first floor. He didn't check the second floor yet. Izaya began to walk in a fast pace, not wanting to attract attention to himself as he mumbled 'excuse me's' as he passed the other guests of the party._

 _He quickly went up the stairs, noticing that his ears were finally getting a break from that noise that was called music from the story below. He began to look through the rooms one by one, one hand in his pocket, feeling the familiar leather handle and grabbing hold of it._

 _Izaya knew what these kind of people were. He's been learning how to deal with them, which has been going well so far. But again, he knew how they were. Mafia? Just by that word, any ordinary person would know how a person from a group like that would act and what they could do. They want something? They'll get it. They want someone dead? They're dead within the next four hours. They want someone gone? Consider like they never existed, no government agency able to find a single file on the person. Izaya knew all that. But he also knew that could be a useful tool. A dangerous and smart tool, but a tool nonetheless._

 _Tools know their place. And this one seemed to stray a little too far for Izaya's liking._

 _Izaya came to the final door that he hasn't checked, a double wooden door. He placed a single ear on the door, listening for any sounds. And he did, hearing a voice speaking within the room. He took his ear off the door, tensing in preparation as he placed a hand on the door handle. He then thought better off it, and rose a hand to knock the door, a smirk on his face as he did so._

 _He knocked with a beat._

 _"Oh Tsu-chan~, where are you~? Are you in here? I've been looking everywhere you know." He opened the door, walking in with a flamboyant step, his arms up in the air by his side as he did so. And there he was._

 _Dear Seiichi sitting behind a desk with mouth agape in surprise, with what appeared an unconscious Natsu sitting on his lap. Izaya's eyes glinted dangerously, but that smirk never wavered as he began to walk towards the twin._

 _"Oh Sei-_ ** _kun_** _~," His tone mocked surprise," I didn't expect to see you here. And oh my, what happened to dear old Tsu-chan~? Do I see her asleep on your_ _ **lap**_ _Sei-kun~?"_

 _"Izaya-"_

 _Izaya interrupted with a sudden laugh._

 _"Well,_ _ **well**_ _, what have you two been up to when I was missing in action? Surely nothing naughty? I wonder what your father would think Sei-kun~?"_

 _Seiichi widened his eyes, appearing frantic._

 _"Wait no, Izaya please-"_

 _He loved this. He absolutely, positively, indulged in this feeling. The feeling of having power over others, it's what Izaya wants to have his entire life. This feeling. This feeling of being in control, while the people around you are in disarray and in fear. He felt, dare he say it and he shall,_ _ **God-like**_ _. Izaya's smirk widened at the look of Seiichi's eyes, appearing mocking. Here he was, making the son of an ex-mafia leader be in fear. Oh yes, Izaya felt God-like indeed._

 _Izaya hummed._

 _"Put Tsu-chan off your lap then."_

 _Seiichi did, placing her on a couch in the side of the room. And began to walk towards Izaya until he was stopped by a raise of the hand._

 _"Ah, ah," Izaya waved a single finger as he said," Go back and sit down."_

 _Seiichi mildly glared at him, his relatively handsome face in a scowl._

 _"Don't order me around Izaya or I'll-"_

 _Izard rose an unimpressed eyebrow. "Did your father not teach you to follow orders as well? Hmm~, maybe he needs to stay for a little longer then-_

 _"_ _ **No**_ _!" Seiichi exclaimed loudly, for the first time appearing disheveled since Izaya entered the room. Which was what he was hoping for. Seiichi then went to sit back down in the chair he was in before, tense as a rod. Izaya's eyes took in on this, appearing sadistic as he observed the normally cool and perhaps charming blond gray-eyed, now tense with pleading eyes with fists clenched tight on his knees._

 _Izaya then began to question the half-Russian on what exactly he was doing._

 _"What were you trying to do to Tsu-chan dear Sei-kun~? Why is she asleep?"_

 _Seiichi gulped in nervousness._

 _"Will you be able to free my dad if I answer?"_

 _Izaya's eyes narrowed back into dangerous slits, making Seiichi flinch, his eyes appearing demonic based on his reddish tint seeming to glow at the angle the light was hitting._

 _"It depends on how you'll answer Sei-kun. Now answer it correctly, and your dad will finally be here at home with you instead of behind a cell." Seiichi took a moment to collect himself and then began to speak, carefully._

 _"Well, its more of what she did to herself then what I did to her." Izaya looked at him skeptically._

 _"Are you saying its Tsu-chan's fault she's like this_ _ **Sei-kun**_ _~?" Izaya asked slowly, a dangerous tone coming from his voice at the possible accusation Seiichi was making. Seiichi widened his eyes and shook his head. "No! Well, she drank the soda." Izaya gave him a look to ask him to go on, his patience already starting to wear thin. "All the drinks that are here, have alcohol in them. So-" Izaya interrupted him. "Are you saying you drugged Tsu-chan?"_

 _Seiichi looked at him in what Izaya registered as fear. "Listen, Izaya, I never gave it to her. She's the one that drank it voluntarily. You_ _ **know**_ _what kind of parties I hold here." Izaya ignored his last sentence and mostly focused on what he said in the beginning. "But Sei-kun, aren't you the one that drugged all the drinks?" Seiichi appeared in a loss on what to say, looking defeated and h_ _opeless. Izaya stared at him for a few moments and then walked towards the lying form of Natsu on the couch, crouching beside her as he overlooked her form. Looking for any differences to anything on her body. Whether it be on her skin or on her clothes._

 _"I didn't touch her Izaya."_

 _Izaya's hand moved a strand of black hair behind Natsu's ear, tenderly as he did so. "You mean you didn't get the chance to." Izaya nearly growled out, but then quickly went back to his mocking and smirking self. He looked back at Seiichi, his red orbs seeming to pierce through him as he spoke._

 _"Don't invite me again. If you want to discuss important matters I'll choose the location. And don't get even twenty feet towards Natsu, or you can basically say goodbye to your father forever. And then you'll never get your wealth back. Understood, Sei-kun~?"_

 _Seiichi slowly nodded, in fear if he did it too fast, the demon within the boy will come and attack him. He gave a chilling cold and mocking smirk at him in response._

 _"Good. Now get out before I change my mind."_

 _And out he went, barely able to keep his two feet from causing him to fall as he basically ran out the door. Izaya darkly chuckled. That's what he gets. He underestimated him for a moment there, he'd gladly keep his father in jail. He didn't care, but they made a deal. A deal that Izaya needed to spread his connections, and so he must keep it. Even though he wouldn't mind keeping Seiichi's father behind bars. He really didn't like that man, less then Seiichi even. But Izaya should've warned Natsu about the possible drugged drinks, but he didn't think it would've mattered, since he was supposed to stay by her side the whole time like he planned. And now look. An unconscious Natsu sleeping on a couch, with Izaya not knowing how much cups she drank._

 _Izaya knew one thing, she'd wake up with one heck of a headache he thought with an amused grin. She always gets this irritated look on her face when she gets them, a wrinkle in her between her eyebrows occasionally because of the pain. He took every chance he could in poking the wrinkle and teasing her that she'll look older then him if she kept doing that. Which only made her give him on what he could only see as a childish pout, something that made her look innocent. It made her look cute, unlike his younger sisters where he knew that they were either faking them or they just looked like brats._

 _Natsu however..._

 _Izaya's eyes softened. He's glad that she made that promise to him, where she would stay by his side from now on. It quelled a fear within him. What that was, he didn't know. And didn't particularly care either, just glad that the closeness they had when they were kids didn't disappear into the air. Although, Izaya's eyes casted downward as he stared at Natsu's sleeping face in thought, he has to make sure that she doesn't keep her promise. No matter what. It was her duty to stay by his side no matter what? Well, it's his to make sure he stays away from her. Which he's been doing slowly throughout the years._

 _Oh yes, it was quite cruel. Did he care? Perhaps. Will he show it? Obviously not, he's no emotional_ _ **idiot**_ _. Everyone has a duty in this world, it was his to make sure he stayed away from Natsu, no matter what she thought. For Izaya knew he grew to care for Natsu a little too much._

 _Izaya then began to idly wonder how he was going to get Natsu and himself out of there inconspicuously when he heard a sudden giggle. Izaya's eyes widened comically. There, sat Natsu with a wide and cheerful smile on her face as she stared at him. Izaya felt air coming into his mouth, must've opened up in shock he realized. Natsu? His indifferent blank faced twin, who only ever gave the smallest of smiles specifically for him, giving him a huge happy grin on her face? If he was Shinra, he perhaps would've pinched himself to check if this was a dream. But Izaya wasn't Shinra, he knew this wasn't a dream._

 _Another giggle escaped Natsu, her cheeks flushed and eyes lighted with giddiness. Izaya could only stare in awe, drawing closer to stare openly at her. And taking each feature of her face in, feeling warmth spread in his chest as she stared at him like that. The only rare times Natsu did give out a laugh was when they were very young, perhaps around the age of five. And that was when they played with each other actively, and her giggling at the idiotic things he used to do as a kid. Even then, it wasn't a common thing. If he was like Shinra, he would say he sort of missed those times, those moments. But he's not Shinra._

 _'Was it the drinks?'_

 _It definitely was. She'll never act this way if it wasn't for the drugs, but Izaya guesses might as well have a little fun. He'll never see her like this again perhaps, so let's see what kind of things she says in this state._

 _"Oi Tsu-chan, you alright there?" He gave her a grin, greatly enjoying this as he was taking it in. Those white glimmering teeth that she barely showed, a smile that was too bright and innocent for this world as she stared at him with pure joy. He couldn't help but admire her face at such a state. Izaya then was suddenly grabbed by the back of his head and was pulled against her, lips locked with hers._

 _This was too sudden._

 _Way too sudden._

 _Here he was, at a mafia family's party, in their house. With a drunk Natsu lip locking with him, her eyes closed in happiness while he just stared at her with wide eyes, shellshocked on what was warmth that was in Izaya's chest began to creep into his face, but Izaya didn't dare pull , he didn't answer, knowing **exactly** why. Natsu's soft lips then slacked, her eyes relaxing as she fell against the couch. Izaya's lips still inches away from her own, cheeks with a small flush covering them and wide shocked eyes of pure disbelief on what just occurred in this room._

 _He put a hand up against his above average temperature face, covering half of it as he did so. It then slid to his slightly swollen lips, his eyes casted downward as he touched them._

 _Yes. He really did care for Natsu more than he was supposed to._

 _Izaya's eyes narrowed._

 _ **Way**_ _more._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 **Present Natsu POV**

Natsu didn't know what happened afterwords, like she said, she woke up the day after the party. With a huge headache that came from the hangover she got as a result of her drinking just soda. The soda being drugged. Izaya then examined to her how she was when she was drunk, it was the opposite of how she normally acted. Her being all giddy and bubbling with emotions, Izaya's voice sounding like he seemed to be in bliss as his smirk transformed more into a happy grin. He then explained she got a kissing big when she was drunk and kissed someone during that time. Natsu asked who, Izaya just said it was this random person from the party that she grabbed. It explained why her lips were a little swollen when she woke up, so Natsu didn't ask any further. As Izaya was explaining in their house however, Natsu noticed Mairu kept her eyes narrowed at her twin, seeming to not believe his words for a second. It made Natsu raise an eyebrow at her, but didn't question it.

That day though, crushed any plan of another party. She wouldn't go. No. She doesn't want to worry about drugged drinks again, which was best solved in her not going to any parties. Shinra had quite a hoot when he heard what happened, he didn't stop laughing until he noticed the irritated glare aimed at him. Immediately causing him to be put into silence as sweat nervously started to form on his temple. Izaya though, each time he mentioned it a grin would come over his face. Filled with nostalgic glee as he recalled it each time. It made Natsu smile.

It was those moments that she saw the child that Izaya was. _Still_ is. He was just now surrounded by walls, walls that he won't even let his twin come through. Which saddens her, but she won't give up on breaking those walls. It's an impossibility. For whatever he does, Natsu would always see the fragile little childish Izaya in him. Natsu admits she began to feel lonely after that event, when Izaya decided to start skipping school and the avoid seeing her all together.

Natsu then heard the door to the roof slam open, making Natsu slightly jump in surprise as she laid in the ground now facing the entrance/exit of the roof. There stood an irritated Shizuo, holding Shinra up by the collar with tears cascading down his face. Kadota stood behind them both, appearing exasperated with the both of them. Shizuo took notice of Natsu and dropped Shinra on the ground, causing him to yelp as he began to walk towards her.

"Oi, is it true that Shinra-kun forgot about you? We've been trying to find you for awhile because of his mistake."

Natsu looked up at Shizuo, seeing the annoyance in his features as he looked down at her waiting for an answer. Irritation clear on his face, not liking how they had to go looking to get her to start lunch. After all, they wouldn't start without her, Shizuo thought with childlike honesty to himself. Natsu glanced at the hurt Shinra and felt sympathy towards her friend.

"Well, he thought that I was behind him so I don't think it's entirely his fault."

Shizuo rose an eyebrow while Shinra gave her a grateful look behind him.

"What do you mean?"

Natsu's gaze softened at him, Shizuo looking at her calm eyes suddenly directed at him and she saw his tense shoulders relax slightly.

"I wasn't really paying attention and didn't realize it was time to go to lunch." Natsu answered honestly. Shizuo snorted. Kadota helping Shinra up and walking towards them in a slow even pace, for Shinra was making things dramatic over his fall to the ground. Which just made Shizuo shout at him to shut his mouth. Something that Kadota couldn't help but sigh and give Natsu an irritated look at what he's dealing with. And basically telling her that she has no idea what he's been through between these two as they tried to find her. It touched her heart, the fact that they went looking for her so they could start eating lunch together as a whole. Them not willing to start eating without her. Natsu gave a low chuckle at Kadota's look, oddly amused by the whole thing.

Everyone looked at her, her little chuckle catching everyone's attention. Even causing Shinra's dramatics to cease as he looked at her with furrowed brows. Kadota blinked in surprise with wide eyes. And Shizuo tilted his head, his expression holding innocent confusion.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Shizuo questioned defensively."And what were you thinking about anyway that made you almost miss lunch?"

Natsu looked at them, taking each and every one of their somewhat concerned and curious expressions. And couldn't help but let out a small smile at the warmth she suddenly felt in her chest.

"Oh you know," Natsu looked back towards the sky, spotting a bird flying to the horizon,"just the past."

What kind of person gets lonely with these kind of people around?

.

.

.

 **Oh my gosh, FINALLY.**

 **That took FOREVER, oh my God. It's FIVE A.M. guys. FIVE. I've been awake for... EIGHTEEN HOURS! O0O**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry about the delay, I didn't write this yet so that's why it took awhile. People wanted more Izaya so here you go?**

 **I'm not sure if I like or not yet...I'm deciding...I don't know. This is another reason why it took awhile, I had this strong fear of Izaya not being in character so...**

 **I just felt like Izaya is just WAYYYYY too OOC in here. UGH! I hate this. I mean I love it, ,but I hate it...help.**

 **IM SORRY IF IZAYA WAS OOC! DX IM REALLY, REALLY SORRY! D'X**

 **Anyways, the plot for the story shall finally go after this, but I'm telling you guys now. I won't be updating for awhile, I need to stay ahead of you guys after all. I want to at least finish the plot I have before I update.**

 **And what is the name of the supposed plot you ask?**

 **BEHOLD! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE START OF THE** **'IZAYA ARC'! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! XD**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE/FOLLOW! BUT REVIEWS ARE MORE IMPORTANT! XD**


	11. Izaya

_**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND FAVORITED/FOLLOWED! XD I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU! XD**_

 _ **The start of the Izaya Arc has OFFICIALLY begun!**_

 _ **It will be a short arc, and then it will jump to the plot of Durarara!**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy! Updates will be steady as they come.**_

 _ **HAPPY READING! XD**_

 ** _SORRY IF THERES ANY OOC! CHARACTERS! DX_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, nor the pictures on the cover or chapters. I only own my OC Natsu Orihara and the plot of this story.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

After the 'Beautiful Shizuo' incident, Shizuo's and Natsu's relationship grew closer. Which Natsu was happy for, cause she can look at him more now. As well as getting _closer_ looks, thanks to the discovery of Russian Sushi. Of course, Shizuo, still wasn't used to it. He didn't gruffly tell her to stop looking at him anymore, but, he did ask her with exasperated eyes. At times, when Natsu felt like it, she'd just stare at him with no response or give him a quiet 'no'. This caused Shizuo to be irked(always, Natsu thought with amusement) and he'd grab the top of her head with his strong hands.

Natsu believes that one time he lifted her from her head to bring her closer to his annoyed face, with her just continuing to give her customary blank stare back. Which just made Shizuo more annoyed on how he deliberately brought her closer to his face. Although, that event caught her off guard. She's surprised her head didn't pop from the necessary force to be lifted up from the head. But it seemed that Shizuo has great control of his strength. And Natsu continues to hope that she isn't becoming like Izaya when it came to teasing, that will be bad.

Even at the end of their freshmen year, gangsters came to fight Shizuo. He just blew them away. Literally. And now they were already in their second month of their sophomore year.

But during this time, Natsu has increasingly become more and more worried about Izaya. Where he is and been, as well as what he's been doing.

One time at the roof, Shizuo sported injuries, most possibly from a fight. But it was from none other then Izaya, if Shizuo's words had anything to do with it. 'Flea', 'Bastard', as well as Shizuo's mantra of ' _Korosu, korosu, korosu, korosu_ '(kill,kill,kill,kill). Natsu walked up to Shizuo and crouched next to him as Shinra was working on his injuries with the small med kit he took with him to school. Kadota not here at the moment, probably dealing with his own problems, for Natsu knew that Kadota was a mild delinquent but still did his work.

"Shizuo, when did you see him?"

Shizuo let out a growl.

"Like hell I remember, but I'll kill him the next time I see him."

Natsu frowned, her hand then coming on top of his shoulder and gripped tightly.

Shizuo momentarily stopped to glance at her, which caused him to pause and stare at her face. Her brows were furrowed down in worry, as well a deep frown on her face, clearly she was in distress over Izaya.

Shinra noticed as well, for he then questioned her on why she was asking.

"I haven't seen him since the first three months of our freshmen year." Natsu answered with downcast eyes. Both of their eyes widened in disbelief.

"Not even at home?"

Natsu shook her head, her worry clearly showing throughout her face as well as body language.

"I think..." Shizuo spoke up with a gruff voice, his face holding a concentrated look.

"I think I saw him about two hours ago, by the courtyard."

Natsu sent him a grateful look, as much as she could anyway. Which was her brows relaxing and a twinge of a small smile on her face. Her head then lowered again.

"I think he's already gone by now though. I've tried looking for him everywhere. When Izaya doesn't want to be found, there's no way of finding him." It was true, for no matter how many times she asked her classmates about his whereabouts, he would seem to disappear from said location. Which just caused Natsu's worry to grow, as well as frustration.

"Like **HELL** there isn't!" Shizuo yelled out, his face twisted in anger. Shinra and Natsu looked at him with slight widened eyes, not expecting for his rage to come full force again.

"What kind of brother leaves his sibling alone?! That's it!" Shizuo swiftly got up, causing some of Shinra's unfinished handiwork to fall on the ground which made Shinra yelp in surprise as some tools fell on top of him.

"I'm going to look for the bastard! I'll drag him here either he wants to or not." Shizuo yelled, already walking towards the exit of the roof. He then felt a hand on his arm, glancing down, he saw Natsu. She made eye contact, seeming to be telling him something with her blank eyes.

Shizuo grunted and turned his head back around.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Bring him in one piece." Natsu gave him a grateful nod towards him, Shizuo seeing it in the corner of his eye, and released him.

Shizuo then walked out the door, with resolve and angry determination in his eyes.

Natsu stared at the door for a few moments until she continued to hear Shinra's yelps of pain.

"Tuna-chan! Help me, I have surgical tools stuck in my hair. I think they have blood on them!"

And so with a mild twitch of the eyebrow because of the nickname, she did her best with taking out the tools out of Shinra's hair. Internally hoping to herself that Shizuo will succeed and Natsu would be able to see her twin. Shinra took a small glance at her, when he didn't look away Natsu momentarily stopped trying to get the tools off his hair. And instead lifted an eyebrow in question. Shinra then gave her a comforting smile, those smiles that only Shinra can pull off that can put anyone at ease.

"Don't worry. We'll find him."

And with those words, Natsu's eyes slightly sparkled with hope, and gave a grateful nod to Shinra with a small hint of a smile on her face. Shinra's smile widened, but then quickly turned to a pained scowl when Natsu accidentally yanked his hair with the surgical tool.

"Ow! Tuna-chan that—ow!"

Shinra doesn't think the second yank was accidental. She really doesn't like the nickname. But all Natsu could think about how she had people by her to help her. Good people, who had each others back. Now all she had to do was help to find her twin, someone she desperately wants to see.

It wasn't until later she received a phone call at home a day or so after though, that she found out what happened to Izaya.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Shizuo's POV**

Shizuo was honestly in a loss.

Here he was, frantically looking for his worst enemy in the city of Ikebukuro while he would normally want to stay away from him as much as possible. All for the blank faced girl that he met last school year, who was named Natsu. Shizuo felt a mix of emotions when he first met the girl who stopped his punch to Izaya the day he met him. At first it was shock, when he looked blankly above him, that was all he felt. For someone stopped _his_ punch, which was full force, he wasn't holding back at all. So you could say Shizuo was in a daze of confusion and shock.

Then, he heard a soothing voice, along with a pale hand. Waiting for his to connect them together to help him up. Shizuo's anger was gone, instead, he was calm, but still held the shock within him as he asked what she was for her to stop him. She only blinked blankly at him(like a child), then answered his question, quite honestly and humbly. That she was a human as much as he was.

It touched something in Shizuo, when he heard her say that to him. Also at the fact she didn't treat him like a monster like everybody else around him. Izaya's presence ruined it though, the way the flea said things in a mocking tone made him pissed. But she stopped him again, her voice trying to sooth his anger.

It worked. For awhile.

Then he found out she was related to the obnoxious _flea_ , which surprised him. A lot. And he also got a better read on how she was, which was just having a neutral tone of voice, as well as expression. It made Shizuo's eyes twitch on how she seemed to ignore him when she was in her mind scape. Afterwords, when he discovered he hurt her, badly, because of his strength. Shizuo felt extreme guilt, as well as inner hatred for himself. Thinking that he proved the girl wrong, that he wasn't human like she was. That he truly _was_ a monster. But then her words and smile of comfort made him forget. He was calm again, as well as relieved. Relieved at the fact that there are people like her. Him seeming to ignore everyone else around them, with their shocked and wide eyed expressions at what was going on between him and the girl.

Of course, then the stares came. When they were eating lunch with Shinra and later Kadota. When they walked to their classrooms. Every chance she got, she stared. It wasn't of fear though, Shizuo didn't really know what to call it. It wasn't like the excited gleam that Shinra had when he fought, as well as when he wanted to experiment on him. It was...something else. It was like...

' _Awe_.'

She seemed to be at awe with him, but not just his strength, everything about him. She'd just stare. The blank look she had still on her face, but it held awe within her brown orbs.

But it wasn't just that that he saw from her, when he asked for her name earlier on, mistaking it for ' _Tuna_ '(probably because of how she always blinked blankly like a fish), another expression came over. Mild annoyance as well as exasperation. It sort of surprised him, that she had other expressions besides that dead fish face she had on always, minus the minuscule smile he saw from her the day they met. But really, those stares she gave him creeped him out sometimes. He discovered later that she, Natsu he learned, had a sense of humor. Which involved him; liking to annoy him. But, he never minded that much, Natsu never went overboard like with her twin. So he never felt himself snap, at least, not physically. She also seemed to start to gradually tease him, sometimes even staring at him more closely then necessary. Shizuo couldn't help but blush like an idiot because of her close face, he's not used to girls getting close to him like that. Hell, no _one_ gets close to him like that. Who'd get close to a guy that has the strength to kill a thousand men anyway?

' _She does_.' Shizuo thought back, correcting himself of the obvious mistake.

Natsu then called him _beautiful_.

A beautiful human being, too pure for this world.

Shizuo wasn't sure if it was what she said or her facial expression when she said it, but it made him blush. No one-not ever-has called him that before. Not even his parents. The way she said it as well, that soothing voice she had when she talked, and her soft coffee colored eyes looking at him serenely. Shizuo wanted the moment to last, where she looked at him with those eyes, and where he didn't want to go back to the world that feared him.

But Shinra came and ruined it.

Now, here he is.

Helping his friend that was worried about her annoying flea of a brother, Izaya. He'd never understand how she can put up with him. Then again, Shizuo didn't really understand how his brother, Kasuka, put up with him either. Shizuo already tried asking a few people on the street, some of them giving him attitude. Which caused a few stop signs to be picked up and thrown. He had no time for such people, Shizuo was getting impatient. And the prospect of trying to _find_ Izaya didn't help either. He was walking through the streets of the now dark Ikebukuro; already night time-passing the sushi place that opened last year called ' _Russian Sushi_ '. Shizuo ignored the dark hand with a flyer that came to his side and kept walking, his shoulders and face slouched in annoyance, hands in his pockets.

Despite him seeing Izaya almost every day, which in turn made him annoyed _every day_ , it seemed he didn't want to be found.

Which was _bullshit_.

It was just yesterday he told Natsu that he and Izaya fought, but now it seemed the bastard disappeared off the face of the earth.

"Tch."

Shizuo grunted, his limited patience was wearing thin. Maybe he'll just continue looking for the obnoxious flea tomorrow morning, Saturday. Shizuo suddenly felt a push to the shoulder by someone, momentarily stopping his movement.

"Ah, sorry."

Shizuo, still deciding whether he should continue searching for his worried friend, ignored the person, only grumbling out a 'It's fine' and took a step to go back home. The person then let out a familiar, _very_ familiar, nauseating annoying flea-like giggle. Shizuo turned around, to see a running leather jacket wearing guy running away from him.

Shizuo snapped into action.

 **"IIIIIIIIIIZAAAAAYAAAAA-KUUUN!"**

Shizuo began chasing after the little flea through the streets of Ikebukuro, knocking down oblivious people out of the way, not caring. Just wanting to grab that little bastards neck and throw him in front of his twin. Shizuo came to a sudden stop, momentarily losing Izaya in the crowd.

" **III-ZAAA-YAAA-KUUUN!"**

Shizuo shouted up towards the sky in a rage, he was so close. So close to the annoying flea, and now he's lost him. Shizuo then caught a figure wearing the trademark leather jacket running towards an alley.

"You aren't getting away from me!"

He ran towards the dark alley, not caring how nobody of average standing would usually stay from such places. Shizuo wasn't normal after all. When Shizuo was in front of the entrance to the alley-he paused.

There was the flea, getting dragged into a suspicious van by two dark figures, appearing unconscious.

"Oi! What the _**hell**_ are you doing?"

The figures merely glanced at Shizuo, then one suddenly took something out of his pocket, appearing like a grenade.

" **Oi** -" The figure threw to the ground towards Shizuo, gas coming out of it, which even made Shizuo's eyes water and his lungs cough in pain. Tear gas. Shizuo heard the van's engine turn up and then slowly getting farther and farther away, exiting out of the other end of the alley.

It took Shizuo a few moments to catch his breath from the horrible gas that he realized that Izaya was kidnapped.

.

.

.

 _ **Well...that happened. :/**_

 _ **Uhhhhhhhhhm...yeah.**_

 _ **So, uh, yeah. Things are about to get...dramatic.**_

 _ **ANYWAYS! XD MOVING ON FROM THAT!**_

 _ **I hope you guys saw and observed how Natsu's and Shizuo's relationship**_ _ **got considerably closer. Like how Shizuo was now aware**_ _ **on how much Natsu cares for her brother, so he answered to the best if his ability on where he last saw him.**_

 _ **As well as getting pissed on how horrible of**_ _ **a brother Izaya is. He even independently volunteered to try to FIND Izaya. FIND Izaya, I don't think Shizuo will normally ever do that. And that time**_ _ **he DID try to find Izaya was during the Saika Arc when he wanted to know if**_ _ **he was behind everything in his town.**_

 _ **But this was different, he's trying to find Izaya for NATSU'S sake. Not the towns. I hope you guys were able to connect all of this. As well on the silent conversation between them when she stopped him, and he immediately**_ _ **understood.**_

 ** _I just wanted to say this just in case some people didn't see it, or_** ** _if I portrayed how they got closer well._**

 ** _ANYWAYS!_**

 _ **THANK YOU FOR READING!**_

 _ **PLEASE VOTE/FAVORITE AND COMMENT/REVIEW! XD**_

 _ **I LOVE FEEDBACK! XD**_


	12. Kidnapping

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED/FAVORITED/FOLLOWED AND COMMENTED/REVIEWED! XD**_

 _ **I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU! XD**_

 _ **And now, what's happening with the other characters?**_

 _ **Let's see. :)**_

 _ **I apologize if any one is OOC! Also, things will be cleared up in time.**_

 _ **MENTIONS OF LIGHT NOVEL DRRR! CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER! XD**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, nor the pictures on the cover or chapters. I only own my OC Natsu Orihara and the plot of this story.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Kadota's POV**

 _-Around the time of kidnapping-_

"Wait, wait! Hold on, we won't get in your way anymore-wait-GAH!"

A young man wearing a red wristband suddenly fell onto the floor, joking the rest of his fallen comrades with bruises and blood on their faces. Kadota inwardly sighed. It seems that Walker didn't want to hold back, if that devious two-faced smile was anything to by. Same thing with Erika, her smile a bit too sadistic. It seems they still need help with getting them back into the light.

But really, this so-called new 'gang' called the Red Bands should know how to better handle themselves. Although, he admits their leader of the Blue Squares shouldn't push them to nearly destroy every other gang in Kadota's opinion. Kadota let out a sigh, outwardly this time. Which caught the attention of both Walker and Erika, Togusa absent because of a small patrol he was talking around this area. In fact, he was taking awhile.

"Ehhhh, what's wrong Dota-chin? Did Yumasaki-san's *Killua-like dark aura scare you?" Erika asked with a teasing voice, which Kadota didn't really know how to respond. Mostly because he had no idea who she was talking about.

"What?! I think you're mistaken Karisawa-san. I think you meant ' Yumasaki's *Zero-like dark aura'." Walker had his finger up with a grin on his face, correcting her. But it seemed Erika disagreed.

" _What_?! No, you're mistaken. No one can compare to Zero~." Erika seemed to let out sparkles around as she said that, steam coming out of her nose.

"I surely can, for I and Zero are equals."

"Now, now, Yumasaki-san , you are _fully_ aware that's not true."

And off they went to their little arguments again, Kadota thought with a sigh. Really, it seems at any chance they got, they will talk and argue about anime and manga characters. Kadota managed to get used to it, by how much time they spent with another. Well, at least a little. But at least he was better at it then Saburo, he's the one who can't help but just have an irritated expression throughout the whole excited talks of manga and anime.

 _'As long as it helps them_.'

They're good people. They were just in a dark place, that's all. But back to Togusa, he was supposed to be back by now. Kadota furrowed his eyebrows, scanning the area around them. Observing, much like a classmate of his. Come to think of it, he skipped out on them today for lunch. Kadota skipped out today from school because of all the gang activity, but he hoped he would at least be back by lunch. But then their boss had to suddenly order them, feeling somehow threatened by the Red Bands. Really, Kadota was hoping just for an hour of peace at least. With him and Shinra conversing lightly as Natsu just looked unblinkingly at Shizuo, and him just appearing uncomfortable of the whole thing, not knowing what to do about the blank-faced girl. Kadota let out a quiet chuckle, which was unheard from Walker's and Erika's loud voices. He doesn't know what to think of Natsu as a whole. The way she just stared at Shizuo with no humility, not caring about how uncomfortable he was. She seemed to even be humored by it. And the brief instances he heard or saw how exactly far her loyalty for her family goes, specifically her brother. Izaya. Really, those twins were so _similar_ , yet so _different_. The brief instances he saw them together, when he didn't befriend them yet, they appeared inseparable. The way they walked through the halls, and people of both genders turned their heads towards them as Izaya just gave light conversation to his twin. Natsu intensely listening, looking at him as he spoke with care in her eyes. Everybody knew that during those times, it was best not to disturb them, as Izaya gave a small frown at being interrupted and those same people seemed to be in an accident the day after. But then, something happened. Kadota doesn't know what, but he's never seen Natsu and Izaya together anymore. They're always separated, in fact, where is Izaya-

"Kadota-san!"

Kadota turned to see Togusa, outside of his car and appeared somewhat distraught. Kadota turned towards him in attention, Erika and Walker doing the same, seeming to know that something happened during Toguso's patrol. Toguso then quickly went to explain that as he was patrolling, he heard a sudden yell and began to drive towards it. Thinking that it was possibly one of their members in trouble with the Red Bands.

"And then all of a sudden, I hear something like a growl when a street sign flew into the air!"

 _'A street sign?'_

"I then saw this guy running away from where the sounds we're coming from, he looked really pissed off and was blond and seemed to be yelling out something."

 _'Blond? Pissed?'_

Kadota only knows one person with every characteristic above.

"Where did he go?" Kadota asked Toguso, cutting him off as he began to explain his thoughts about a sign just flying through the air. As well as smelling something awful that made his eyes water.

"I'm not really sure...why? Are we going after him?"

"Eh? Is he a Red Band you know Dota-chin?"

Kadota shook his head.

"No. He's a friend, but what were you about to say Toguso?"

Toguso blinked and then went to explain.

"When I got closer, I smelled something horrible. It made me cough and my eyes water, it seemed it was some sort of gas."

Kadota's eyes widened.

"Also..."

Erika looked towards Toguso with an easy smile.

"Yes, go on Toguso-san."

"Also, a white van came speeding towards another direction, the opposite alley where I was and where the blond guy went."

Kadota suddenly felt uneasy, as he slowly gathered up on what his friend was saying. Clearly what Toguso smelled was tear gas, now, why would Shizuo suddenly run from where the gas was released? It must've been meant for him, now, why would a white van be involved in this?

"Ah! I remember now!"

Toguso eyes widened as he snapped his fingers.

"The thing that the blond guy was yelling, he was yelling *Uzaya!"

Kadota eyes widened once more.

' _Izaya_?'

It seemed the name left his lips without his knowledge for his friend Toguso gave him another wide-eyed stare. With Erika and Walker looking at him curiously.

"Yeah, that guy. You know him?"

He should've known, Kadota thought with a sigh.

"Where did you last see the blond guy?"

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Natsu's POV**

- _The Next Day_ -

Natsu was worried.

The young woman was currently sitting on a chair, leaning against the counter, ignoring the news anchors voice and what he was saying with furrowed eyebrows.

No, it wasn't just because of the fact that she hasn't seen her brother in _months_. Nor is it because Shizuo hasn't tried to make contact with her in some way.

No. Natsu had a horrible feeling of _**drea**_ **d** within her. The feeling you get when you feel like something's going to happen, but it was worse. And Natsu didn't like it.

Not at all.

In fact, it made her distressed even more about her twin. If that was possible.

She didn't even sleep that well last night either, too caught up in her thoughts at the _slightest_ possibility of Shizuo somehow finding Izaya. For it seemed Izaya has kept connection with everyone else but her, from what she's seen. So it's possible to have slight hope that Shizuo will find him, or at least Izaya messing with him again.

It was slight, but it was possible. Then again...

 _'If Izaya doesn't want to be found, there's no way of finding him.'_

Natsu knows her brother well enough to be aware of that.

Natsu heard the door to the house opened, hearing Mairu's constant chatter with a skip in her step while Kururi silently followed with a small smile on her face.

 _'It looks like they got back from the dojo_.'

After a few years passed, when Natsu was still trying to learn Judo and Capoiera, as well as parkour in secret, their parents thought that they didn't want the same thing that happened to her to happen to Mairu and Kururi. So they signed them up, the same dojo that Natsu went to, Rakuei Gym. Although, she hasn't been going much lately. And she's fairly sure that both her teacher and her classmate/rival, Mikage Sharaku, wouldn't appreciate that. Her rival, Mikage, a spiky-brown-haired and brown-eyed girl, was related to her teacher. In fact, Mikage and her brothers, the oldest being Natsu's teacher, Eiichirou Sharaku, all owned the dojo. Soon after Natsu joined, Mikage would always ask Natsu to fight her. And she accepted. Each and every time. Mikage had a lead on her in the beginning when it came to fighting, something that Mikage haughtily exclaimed like the child she was. Then, as Natsu learned from her observations as a child after a few weeks, Mikage had to put up more of a fight. They eventually became equals, one always seeming to take turns on who won the fight. The last time that Natsu was there, she won, and based on how Mikage is, Natsu was sure that Mikage is desperate for a rematch. Her pride as a fighter not wanting to accept a loss, even though Natsu has been taking the lead of wins the past few years, getting ahead of Mikage. Natsu saw how much Mikage loved fighting her, despite the fact of losing a little pride at the fact she's been getting beaten by an outsider of the family. Natsu didn't know how to really explain how she got ahead, she really just observed. She observed every little move that her teacher taught her, as well as watching others fight. The kicks, the flicks of the wrist, the tightening of the forearms, all of it. She learned from it, the moves engrained in her mind as she fought an opponent twice her size.

Natsu admits she misses them, the dojo family. But her eyes turned towards another possible teacher, possibly stronger then her current teacher, Eiichirou.

"Tsu-nee, Mikage asked for you again~."

Mairu called as she came into the kitchen, leaning her back against the counter next to Natsu, Kururi coming soon after.

"She miss you. Angry."[Mikage misses you Tsu-nee, and got angry at us.]

Mairu nodded.

"Yeah, if you ask me, she's just being a sore _bi_ -."

Natsu flicked Mairu in the nose without turning her head, still looking at the television across from her.

"Language."

Mairu rubbed her nose, fake tears coming to her eyes as she did so. Kururi coming to her side to give her small pat to comfort her.

"It's not my fault! She is! Just because Tsu-nee beat her up a bunch of times in the past doesn't mean she needs to act like a little _pus_ -."

This time, Kururi pushed Mairu's face to the side, stopping Mairu on what she was going to say. With puckered lips and fake tears, Mairu tried to speak.

"Kululi?! You toof?!" Mairu exclaimed, the fake tears coming down her face in mock sadness. Kururi looked at Mairu.

"Language."

Kururi then giving a look at Natsu, who still wasn't looking at them. Kururi's brows furrowed, as she pulled her hand away from Mairu's face. Mairu, still pouting about the whole thing, didn't notice.

"No fair! Tsu-nee and my beloved Kuru-nee are teaming up against me! No _fair_!" Mairu yelled as she childishly stomped her foot. Kururi poked Mairu, causing her to momentarily stop, as she looked over at her. Kururi then silently pointed towards Natsu, who was still looking at the television, her face hidden. Mairu seemed to catch on, as she gave out a blink.

"Eh? Tsu-nee?"

No response.

The young twins looked at one another, questioning to each other if they knew what was going on with their older sister. The phone then suddenly rang, breaking the silence that was in the room besides from the noise coming from the television. Mairu quickly went towards the living room to get it, giving out a "Moshi Moshi?" as she answered the phone. After a few seconds of silence, Mairu called out to Natsu.

"Tsu-nee~, it's for you. It's a man! Have you possibly been-"

' _Shizuo?'_

Natsu quickly walked and grabbed the phone from Mairu's hand, once again flicking her nose. Natsu then put her ear against the phone to hear .

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Ah, is this Orihara Natsu?"

This wasn't Shizuo, this voice was deeper, also a little scratchy. Nothing like Shizuo's gruff and angry tone that he always had. It sounded familiar though, but Natsu couldn't think of any names.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Mm, well, it seems we got your brother."

Natsu froze.

"You see, we sort of kidnapped him. He's unconscious as of now, poor guy, he would want to speak to his dear twin if he was awake."

Natsu's hand tightened against the phone, and with a controlled tone of voice she asked 'what do you want?'

 _'Who is this? His voice...'_

"What do we want?"

The man on the other side of the phone laughed, sounding mocking and disgusting to Natsu's ears as she gave a quick cold glance to the phone.

' _We?'_

"Well my dear, you're just going to have to come here in person and let me explain it to you."

Natsu grit her teeth, trying to control her anger and hateful aura around her sisters at the disgusting human's proposition. But Natsu, for Izaya, the possibility of him being kidnapped by these kind of people, made Natsu lose all her reasoning. Natsu threw away her thoughts that Izaya was _Izaya_ , having brains as well as strength that can take on Shizuo. She threw it away, because she could not throw away the possibility of this being true. It's her brother. Her _**twin**_. Him, being with _those_ kind of humans made Natsu fume with quiet rage.

"Where?" Natsu gritted out, managing to keep an even tone. Natsu felt the man smirk from the other line, as he explained to her to come to the warehouse at the border of the city at a certain time.

"Oh, and don't be late. Right _**Tsu-chan**_?"

He then hung up, leaving Natsu's hands white as she still held on tightly to the phone, a glare burning a hole through the wall she was facing. Natsu, with mild control of her body, quietly put the phone back. Mairu and Kururi walking slowly towards her, her back facing them.

"Tsu-nee? Who was that? Wait! Don't tell me, it's a failed one night stand right?!"

Kururi tugged on Mairu's shirt, shaking her head at Mairu's questioning glance. It was then they noticed the tension in their older sisters shoulders, as she stood erect like a school ruler. As well as the dangerous aura she seemed to be giving off.

"Both of you."

Natsu's voice broke the twins questioning stares toward their sister as they jumped at the commanding tone of voice she had. Surprised because she rarely used that tone of voice, and even when she did, it was never sounded cold to the young twin's ears.

"Promise me something."

Natsu didn't wait for a response as she continued.

"Never let the other out of your sight. _Never_. You must protect one another, with your all, do you understand? That's your role as siblings."

Mairu and Kururi were at a loss, then, something seemed to click within Mairu's mind. But Kururi spoke up before she did.

"Happen...Iza?" [Did something happen to Iza-nii?]

Natsu bit her lip, her back still facing the young twins, causing her face of hate and worry hidden from them. She continued.

"Mairu. Kururi. Say that you understand. If someone hurts one, the other gives it to the one who hurt them _ten times_ fold. Promise _me_. Promise that you will look out for another."

 _'Promise me that, for I seemed to have failed in that very thing.'_

Mairu and Kururi gave a wary glance, but then both gave determined nods, turning back towards their older sister with conviction within their brown eyes.

"We promise." They said in unison. Natsu, although still tense, let out a breath of mild relief.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go out for awhile."

And with a grab of her leather jacket, and a roll of bandages, she left the house. Slamming the door behind her, making the twins flinch at such force from the normally calm Natsu. Both of them then giving the other a knowing look.

.

.

.

 _ ***Killua- assassin from anime/manga Hunter x Hunter**_

 _ ***Zero- vampire hunter from anime/manga Vampire Knight**_

 _ ***Uzaya- meaning annoying Izaya basically.**_

 **Things are escalating. Now, what Natsu did is out of character for her.**

 **She thinks, she uses her mind, normally she would question if this person is lying or tricking her or not.**

 **But, Izaya is involved. And when he's involved, she throws everything out the window. She already hasn't seen him for** _ **months,**_ **but now, it seems it's possible for him to be kidnapped.**

 **By a person she thinks she knows.**

 **Anyways, THANK YOU FOR READING! XD**

 **PLEASE VOTE/FAVORITE AND COMMENT/REVIEW! XD**


	13. Party Tricks

_**First, I'd like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. And the possible lateness of the next one. BUT! I hope this semi-long chapter exciting chapter will help you guys forgive me. ^_^'**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR THE VOTES/FAVORITES AND COMMENTS/REVIEWS EVERYONE! XD**_

 _ **I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU! YOU ARE THE ONES THAT INSPIRE TO ME WRITE! XD**_

 _ **ALSO! Guys, before you start reading on ahead, I want to know right NOW. Which teams you guys are on.(Credit to my friend that created the ship names ^_^)**_

 _ **Nazaya (NatsuxIzaya)**_

 _ **OR**_

 _ **Natzuo (NatsuxShizuo)**_

 _ **Pick which ship you guys are sailing on, I want to see. For it may influence the story, after all, people wanted more Izaya so they got a whole chapter with just him and Natsu.**_

 _ **PICK YOIR SHIP GUYS! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER, STAY WITH IT AND COMMENT/REVIEW ABOUT IT! XD**_

 _ **THANK YOU!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, nor the pictures on the cover or chapters. I only own my OC Natsu Orihara and the plot of this story.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 **Shinra's POV**

"How can you not have her phone number?!"

"A-ah well, you see Shizuo-kun..."

Shinra had no idea how this situation he's in came to be.

This morning Shinra was just drinking his morning coffee in silence, Celty already gone for work, when Shizuo burst through the door. Which obviously broke, already being the third one that was broken by him. Shinra jumped and gave a mild yell of surprise, causing him to drop his coffee on himself. Which just made Shinra yell once more, but this time in pain as tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. Shizuo then just went on and on about how he saw 'the useless flea' get kidnapped by 'these bastards', ignoring Shinra's pained whimpers as he cleaned the coffee off of him.

It was only until Shinra actually figured out that he heard 'kidnapped' and 'Izaya' in the same sentence did Shinra give a surprised glance at Shizuo and listened to what he was saying. Which wasn't hard, since Shizuo's booming voice was bouncing throughout his apartment.

And now Shinra's in trouble, as Shizuo grabbed his collar with tight hands and a furious expression on his face as he continued to yell.

" _Well_?! What kind of so-called _friend_ are you if you don't even have her phone number?! You'd at least have that if you don't know where she lives!"

Shinra attempted a placating smile, which only came out as a shaky nervous one as a drop of sweat came down his forehead.

"Well, I never asked. I don't even know if Natsu even has a phone-"

" _NANIIIIIIII_ _ **?!**_ **"** Shizuo growled as he began to shake him senseless, Shinra giving nervous chuckles as he tried to tell him to stop. Good thing he knows that at least Shizuo won't kill him. Right? _Right_? Ah, Celty, he didn't even pronounce his love to her yet~.

Shizuo let out a 'tsk' as he finally let go of him, Shinra letting out small breath of relief as he did. He then began to pace back and forth throughout the apartment.

"How dare that flea let himself get kidnapped?!"

' _Well, I doubt that Izaya would 'let' himself get kidnapped_ ', Shinra thought to himself with a sweat drop. Shinra's eyes then widened at his own thought. Izaya? Getting kidnapped? Those words just don't fit in the same sentence. Izaya was cunning, he's a genius and strong. Which is already dangerous, but when you add how Izaya is in the mix...

Izaya would never let himself get kidnapped, not by any one, be it by Yakuza or gangsters. No. No, something's wrong here, Shinra thought with a sense of foreboding.

"Shizuo-kun, are you sure it was Izaya?"

Shizuo gave an annoyed glance at him.

"I already _told_ you, of course it's him! He laughed behind my back with that annoying trademark voice of his. I don't like repeating myself!" Shizuo growled out, clearly annoyed by him. But Shinra was more worried about how strange this situation was, then Shizuo possibly wringing his neck. Clearly, Izaya seemed fine to mock Shizuo and have him chase him like normal. So that means he was uninjured at the time.

Shinra looked towards Shizuo, watching him pace back and forth, annoyance and anger clearly coming off of him in waves.

"Shizuo-kun, don't you find this strange?"

Shizuo stopped to look at him again, his anger and annoyance at being interrupted from his thoughts slowly washed away as he saw the rare serious expression on Shinra's face. Shizuo's brows furrowed, but then he looked down to the ground.

"Of course I do." Shizuo's voice was collected, the first time since he walked into his apartment. Shizuo began to open his mouth again to say more, until a ringtone interrupted them. Shinra took out the cellphone that was vibrating and making noise from his pocket, opening it and placing it in his ear.

"Moshi moshi?"

Shinra saw Shizuo come walking towards him, curiosity in his features at wondering who it was possibly thinking it might be Natsu somehow. Shinra listened, widening his eyes in surprise as he recognized the voice coming from the speaker.

"Kadota-kun?"

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Natsu's POV**

Natsu stood outside the abandoned old warehouse in silence, staring. The sun was already down, making only the moonlight and little stars in the sky. The street lights were old around this area, flickering occasionally. Intensifying the mysterious and creepiness around the worn building. But Natsu paid no mind, for she was lost in her thoughts. She went all the way to the outskirts of Ikebukuro which took little time as she took shortcuts from jumping to different rooftops of buildings. Natsu admits she got lucky when Celty suddenly saw her, and climbed with her motorbike to the building she was currently on. Celty questioned her on where she was going in such a hurry, with Natsu only asking her if she can give her a ride. With a curious and worried tilt of the head and a question if Natsu was going to practice her parkour somewhere, with Natsu giving a silent nod did she arrive here ten minutes before the set time she was supposed to be here.

Natsu felt no particular feeling of guilt when she lied to the Dullahan who she liked. Her twin was in danger, and when it came to her twin she'd do anything to help him. Anything. It was how she was, always will be. And as Natsu stared at the building with unreadable dark brown eyes all she felt was a feeling of slow quiet rage as she analyzed the old building to the best of her ability in the darkness. Seeing the broken windows, broken glass showing little light in the building with out of place bricks coming out. Making the building look rugged and bumpy instead of smooth and neat like how it probably was back when it was first built.

The wind played with her raven black hair, no hairband controlling it in sight. Natsu seeming to have forgotten it as she rushed out, but it didn't really matter to her. And with a final look at the landscape around her, she walked towards the entrance, tightening the bandages on her wrists as she did so. Then hiding it with the sleeves of her leather jacket. She heard low voices taking to one another, even laughter. Natsu bit her lip, eyes flashing momentarily on how carefree these people sounded as they held her twin. Natsu opened the door with a soft click, entering as the room went silent when she fully entered the door closing behind her. An unreadable expression on her face as she looked over at everyone, trying to find a particular someone.

"Well, well, well. You did come. What do you know, he was right."

A familiar voice stopped her analyzation, the voice that was on the phone which called her over here because of his claim on holding her brother captive. Natsu turned her dark eyes over to where she heard the voice, a man that looked middle aged and had too much of smug smirk for Natsu's liking. Which was understandable, considering that they have her twin in their hands. Natsu however, felt a slight chill run down her spine when the man spoke to the girl's confusion and was thankfully unnoticed by anyone. She never feared anyone, but it seems her body knows something she doesn't. She didn't like that thought.

Natsu's eyes narrowed at the smirking man, her attention solely on him. But she was aware of the people around him and her, careful of any sudden movements if one decided to suddenly attack her. Too bad that they would already be in the ground bleeding before they knew what hit them. The man's eyes glinted-gray eyes Natsu noticed.

"Ah, what's with that look?" Natsu ignored the smugness in his voice and asked the question most important to her right now.

"Where is he?" Her tone was blank, giving nothing away. Although, Natsu noticed the tightness and anger coming out of her own voice. Despite this, no one heard it, but some got a little weary at her blank tone and eyes alone. The shadows coming from their campfires were under her eyes, making it more define. As well making her appear dangerous and threatening which confused some of the men around the fire. A pretty girl being threatening? Surely not, she's merely a girl.

The man's malicious smirk widened, and snapped his fingers. Natsu caught movement from the dark left corner of the warehouse, and saw two man dragging something.

No, _someone_.

Natsu's eyes widened, her eyebrows raised and parted her lips slightly.

There, sat a person wearing a leather jacket and blood pooling down on to the ground around him. The man gave her a mocking smirk as he pointed down at the bounded bloody black-haired man.

"You mean this guy?"

The bounded man lifted his face, but Natsu already knew. Those dark eyes with that aged face, but with a mocking smirk of his own as he licked his supposed bloody lips.

This wasn't Izaya.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Shizuo's POV**

Shizuo ran across the streets of Ikebukuro, ignoring the people he accidentally bumped into. Because why didn't they move away in the first place?! Can't they see he's in a hurry or some shit?! Damn it, he has no time for this! Shizuo's face morphed into a pissed off and annoyed scowl as he continued running to where Kadota said Natsu went.

From what Shinra said, Kadota heard from someone that they saw Natsu going to the direction of an abandoned warehouse at the borders of the city. Kadota speculated it was probably where the kidnappers were and Natsu was going over there to get the flea back. When Shinra hung up, he said that they should wait for Celty to drop them off at the location. But he couldn't wait. Like hell he'd wait, who knows what could happen with those bastards who were idiotic enough to kidnap Izaya with Natsu there. So he just ran right out the door, ignoring Shinra's shouts, saying to just be patient.

Patient his ass!

He's aware that Natsu could take care of herself, just based off their first meeting of her stopping his punch and directing the force of it to himself. It took skill to do that. But Shizuo didn't care. They're friends. And he's gonna make sure he's got her back in this whole fiasco, even if he saw the stupid little flea's face in that building too. He really hopes he's not there though, or else Natsu would have to hold him back from punching Izaya's face in.

He's the reason for this whole thing in the first place! Why'd he leave Natsu alone anyway?! His sister?! What kind of shitty brother is he?!

Shizuo felt his eyes bulge in anger, his blood seeming to pump in a fast rate as his rage escalated every second. Shizuo took a moment to close his eyes, and take a deep breath.

 _No_. No, it's best to save his anger for later. Right now, he's just got to get to Natsu as quickly as he can. She'll need him at his best.

He opened them, eyes filled with fiery determination as he withheld his anger as much as he could. Holding it until he gets to the building. The area around him started to have less and less people, the buildings starting to miss the bright lights inside them. He was getting close, he knows it.

Now he just needs to-

A gleam of light suddenly started to come towards him from the upper right, Shizuo's eyes widened, realizing it was a knife and quickly dodged it. The knife lodged itself to the wall next to him, Shizuo took a glance at it and then started to look for the perpetrator with narrowed eyes, his anger starting to crawl back towards him. He had no time for this.

"Who the hell did that?!" Shizuo angrily shouted above him, where he thought the knife thrower was.

" _Aww_ ~, don't tell me you forgot about my attacks? It wasn't that long ago you know~?"

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Surprised?" The gray eyed man said, a twisted grin on his face as he looked down at Natsu, who said nothing as she stared at the fake Izaya who was cleaning himself up. Taking off the fake blood and being released from the rope behind his back. When the man felt her stare on him, he gave her a wink, seeming to be flirtatious. But for Natsu, it only further disgusted her on exactly what kind of people she's around with. Natsu then flicked her gaze to the gray-eyed man, who she still couldn't quite remember, but she _knows_ him. She's supposed to know him, but she just can't remember. She looked at him, a questioning gaze apparent. Trying to keep her other emotions and thoughts in check.

The man rose an eyebrow, still appearing smug as he began to walk around her in a circle. The shadows on his face making him more menacing as a result of the little campfires in the building.

"You're probably wondering what's happening. And what exactly we are planning to do with you, as well as who we are. But I'll begin with this,"he stopped in front of her, as he leaned close to her face, which was an emotionless mask that she tried to maintain. His mouth got close to her ear, causing Natsu to shiver in disgust by how he was breathing on her. And with an arrogant tone and smirk, he spoke.

"We didn't do this alone. Oh no, we had help." He got closer, Natsu basically feeling his old chapped lips on her by how close he was. Something flashed within her eyes, as she took a strained breath. The man, thinking it was of fear, widened his wicked smirk.

"Help, by _Orihara Izaya_. Family is such a nice thing to have isn't it?"

The man laughed as he stepped back, the others joining him as they snickered and cackled with twisted grins.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Shizuo's eyes widened, his eyes lifting to where he heard the voice. A figure obscured by the moonlight stood atop on a brick building in front of him, holding another knife within their hands as they held it close to their face. The moonlight causing the knife to gleam dangerously.

"Don't tell me that the blood ran all the way to your head? Did you expect to go be the hero for Natsu? You? A _hero_? Don't make me laugh _Shizu-chan_ ~." The figure lowered their head, and revealed a smirking Izaya, appearing mocking and arrogant as he spoke. As well as eerie with the moonlight framing his figure, but he didn't mind that. Shizuo felt the angry ticks on his face, but right now he was damn confused.

No.

Not confused, that wasn't the word.

Just felt like an idiot that he thought _Izaya_ , the slippery flea that he was, was kidnapped by random bastards.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Aww, what's wrong little girl? Shocked? Surprised? _Betrayed_?" The gray eyed man laughed again, but Natsu did nothing but stand there and look blankly ahead. If the group of men or ashy eyed man were more observant however, they would've seen how she clenched her jaw momentarily at the man's words. But her ears then picked up an accent, an accent that seemed to always come up and be beside her and Izaya.

Russian. And gray eyes. Natsu now knew who this man that stood before her with such arrogance as he started to calm his maniacal laughter into snickers.

"You're probably wondering on what we're going to do with you. Well don't worry little girl," Natsu was suddenly grabbed behind her, a hand around her waist with a knife pressed against closely to her neck by a middle-aged man with blue eyes and brown hair. The man continued,"We'll make sure once we sell you, that the person who buys you will take _great_ care of you."

 _Volkov_. Ioann Volkov.

Father of Seiichi Volkov, who hosted that dreadful party.

Also the man who attempted to kidnap her when she was young, no more than seven years old.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"What's wrong _Shizu-chan_ ~? Confused? Not a surprise. What kind of simpleton would get fooled by the old switch-a-roo? I'm not the only one who wears leather jackets you know~." He waved his finger around in the air. "But I guess if you did know, none of this would've happened." He spread his arms wide as he said that, eyes seeming to gleam red as his smirk widened to one filled with malice and demeaning as he started to explain his little plan.

He was talking about when Shizuo saw him in the street. Looked like Izaya _was_ the one who bumped into him, but when he lost him, a completely other random bastard came and Shizuo started to chase him. Making this whole line of events to happen. Shizuo didn't really pay attention to the words that he was spouting, but he knew one thing.

He was fooled.

He was tricked.

Tricked by _Izaya._

And that just pissed off Shizuo so much, that the anger he was trying to withhold came rushing back, causing him to snap as he grabbed a street sign and threw it at Izaya. Starting the routined fight between them, with Izaya steadily leading the angry Shizuo to the location, a pleased smirk planted on his face.

As Shizuo was raging, signs and fists flying towards Izaya, he never thought on who exactly Natsu's going to save if he was a few miles away from said location.

And neither of them noticed the roaring engine of a car going through the dark empty streets, just continued to fight with knives and street signs.

.

.

.

 ***Ioann = God's favorable one**

 ****Volkov = Wolf**

 *****Seiichi = One who is sincere**

 **(Forgot to put the meanings of the name for Seiichi in the 'Love Bug' chapter, so I'll just put it here.)**

 **Don't you guys love Izaya when he's behind everything? The ultimate puppet master, moving them as he wants to?**

 **You guys might be confused on what's happening now.**

 **As well as pissed. In a rage. All at Izaya. (Nazaya shippers, stay on your ship. I'm looking at you guys, I just want to see BEFORE you read this chapter what ship you were on.)**

 **Like, did he plan everything? Did he deliberately lead Natsu to an abandoned building with a group of dangerous weapon wielding men? Did he know Shizuo was coming? Was he** _ **planning**_ **on it?**

 **We're going to see next chapter.**

 **But heyyyyyyy, guys, he's IZAYA. Never forget.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! AND PLEASE VOTE/FAVORITE AND COMMENT/REVIEW! XD**

 **I LOVE REVIEWS! XD**


	14. Those Cold Eyes

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED/COMMENTED AND VOTED/FAVORITED! XD**_

 _ **I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU! XD**_

 ** _miisharia(Guest): You shall see Natsu's reaction to Izaya's plan in this chapter. I hope you enjoy~ :D_**

 ** _Guest: Another for Nazaya then~ Hope you enjoy this chapter~ ^.^_**

 _ **We shall finally see in Celty's POV, which many of you have been waiting for.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter~ Happy reading~ ^.^**_

WARNING: Hint of black market dealings and slaves used for you know what. It's only mentioned but if you're uncomfortable just skip those parts. I forgot to say this last chapter as well, so I apologize to any who was offended.

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, nor the pictures on the cover or chapters. I only own my OC Natsu Orihara and the plot of this story.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 **Celty's POV**

If Celty had a head, therefore having a face, she was sure her eyebrows would be pulled down and biting her lip in worry.

But she didn't, so all the Dullahan did was clench and unclench her hands on the handles of her motorbike, Shooter, as she rode away back to her apartment with Shinra. The way that Natsu looked when she politely asked if she can be dropped off at a random abandoned warehouse made Celty falter a bit. Her words were indeed polite, but the way she said it, as well as her empty hard eyes made Celty concerned. She didn't question it though, even though she really wanted to. She only held back because it seemed the young raven head was in a hurry, and had no times for questions. That, and they weren't really close.

Her being a friend of Shinra, the happy go lucky idiot that he is, it would've made sense that she was perhaps like him. Friendly, cheerful, and _very_ talkative. But this wasn't true for Natsu, despite her being related to Orihara Izaya, who comes time to time with Shinra.

She was quiet, and a very polite guest when she was at her and Shinra's apartment. She basically made Shinra do all the talking for her, her only listening and giving a few replies of her own with a cool expression. But, that did not mean Natsu completely ignored her. She'd sometimes ask questions, and gave her own theories on what could've happened to her missing head that she's been trying to find all these years. She liked her, from what Shinra told her, she doesn't often be the one who starts conversations.

So for Natsu to start talking to her, that means she would like to give a hand of friendship.

And Celty accepted.

She'd give the girl coffee, like she did to Shinra, and knows that the caramel frapuccino was her favorite. For she always seemed to give her thankful looks, which always seemed to get bright in her normally blank and mysterious mocha colored orbs each time she got the beverage.

Although all of this was true, from Celty's metaphorical eyes, she wasn't anywhere close to Natsu like she was to Shinra. They had a nice and interesting friendship. Mostly nice, but it was...odd. It sort of reminded her of Shinra's and Izaya's friendship, who would usually-but not always-come with Natsu to their apartment but has been absent as of late.

With Shinra's teasing nickname of Natsu and the way she just seemed irritated and annoyed at said nickname, it seemed that Natsu was far from close to Shinra.

The looks she gives him sometimes because of the nickname, Celty shuddered.

Shinra would've learned by now to stop calling her that, but he didn't. Only a nervous laugh would come out of him when he saw the near murderous look of Natsu, a drop of sweat coming down his temple as he did.

Despite this though, Celty saw how comfortable they were with one another. Shinra easily talked to her about everything and anything, and of course it mostly consisted of herself. It seemed even though she was in the same room, Shinra would talk about how wonderful she was.

As well as beautiful.

Which only made Celty stab him in the stomach with the tips of her fingers, Natsu watching with mild dry amusement as she did nothing but watch her friend get stabbed by Celty multiple times.

Celty believes that those were the times Natsu enacted revenge for the nickname, clearly patient when it comes to vengeance.

Celty was glad that Natsu liked her.

And Celty likes her too.

Which was why she was still worrying over the young high school girl, even after she came up in the elevator of the apartment with her motorbike by her side. She didn't even sense Shinra in the house until he popped out of nowhere with open arms and a cheerful grin, which just made her automatically use her shadows on him in surprise. Holding him tight in the air, as he gave out a yelp in surprise.

Celty quickly typed on her PDA, and held it close to Shinra's face.

' _Don't do that! You scared me_.'

Shinra read it and then gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Celty. I thought you would've known I was here. Is something wrong?"

Celty hesitated. She was sure that she was just overreacting, that nothing was wrong with Natsu. That the hard look she saw in Natsu's blank eyes, she just imagined it. She was sure that Shinra would agree.

...

Or perhaps he wouldn't. He's always said that she was full of morals and kind, Shinra always believed her.

Because he's Shinra.

She typed on her PDA, quickly and a bit anxious as she did so. With Shinra only giving her his patient smiles as he was still held in the air by her shadows.

' _I saw Natsu-san, while I was coming back from a job. She appeared to be in a hurry, jumping from roof to roof.'_

Shinra's eyes flickered in surprise, his eyes curious as he waited for her to continue, Celty finally lowering him to the ground as she typed away, her shadows retreating back.

' _I stopped her and she asked if I can drop her off somewhere. An abandoned warehouse.'_

Shinra's eyes seemed to jump in surprise, but then he quickly gave her a calm smile.

"Oh don't worry Celty, she's fine. Everything is under control." He places a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner, trying to say that everything was indeed alright without words.

But that didn't convince Celty.

 _'You know something about this Shinra? Because it seems that you do.'_

Shinra gave a nervous laugh, his hand retreating from her shoulder as he waved his hands back and forth in denial.

"What? What are you talking about Celty? No I don't."

Celty 'looked' at him unbelievingly.

Shinra gave a dramatic defeated sigh, slouching his shoulders.

"Okay, okay. Izaya got kidnapped and Natsu's going to rescue him. But _hey_! Don't worry, Shizuo's headed over there right now. Everything's in perfect control-

' _Kidnapped?! Izaya?! And Natsu's going after him?! Are you saying that I just helped her go and meet kidnappers?!'_

Her texts were frantic, as well as anxious when she typed it. Clearly horribly worried about the whole thing with Natsu, Izaya, and Shizuo. Did she just really put someone in danger? She needs to help them! She texted this to Shinra, but he waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. Me and Shizuo were going to wait for you to come and drop us off there, but Shizuo left, being the impatient guy he is. Shizuo and Natsu got it under control." He gave her another calm and comforting smile, saying that everything was going to be okay.

Celty faltered. She was aware of Shizuo's strength, he pulled and lifted the door of their apartment once in anger during one of his and Izaya's fights. It was when Natsu wasn't here to calm the tension between those two, off somewhere training Celty believed. And if Natsu wasn't there, for some odd reason, all hell broke loose between the two.

Celty was also aware of Natsu's strength, she _does_ stop those two from fighting with force if needed, but it was rare. For Shizuo stopped when she got in the way. This was back when Celty saw all three of them together, which was quite a long time ago. Almost a year.

Celty took all this into account, but she was still hesitant. And so she slowly typed on her PDA once again, a question in her mind that she wants answered.

' _How do you know? I know they're all strong, but how are you not the least bit worried? That something might go wrong?'_

Shinra spoke with such confidence that they had the situation in control, that nothing would happen to them. And Celty wants to know why, as well as how.

Shinra read her questions through her PDA, and then moved his eyes upwards towards her, which seemed to hold her in place with the 'eye to eye' contact. Those grayish brown eyes held trust, as well as the most absolute confidence and it just made her freeze because of it.

"It's Natsu and Shizuo." A confident and warm smile on his face as he said it.

And just like that, Celty's worries seemed to dissipate into the air, her shoulders finally slouching in relaxation.

When Celty's back was turned however, she missed how the light caught Shinra's glasses. As well as the suspicious frown on his face.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Natsu's POV**

Natsu stayed silent, her form slightly tense because of the man behind her with a knife to her neck, but her dark brown eyes never strayed from Ioann Volkov. Who just seemed to be in a long monologue with himself, for she never opened her mouth to answer certain questions from him. He didn't seem to care, he just looked like he was getting a high from catching her.

Again.

When the man grabbed her with the knife, Ioann seemed to take that as his cue to properly introduce himself. Natsu was correct that this was indeed the man that kidnapped her when she was young, a mere girl. He was recently released, and he wanted his family back. More specifically, his Mafia family. His son, Seiichi, the boy who hosted the party where she got drugged, was waiting for his father to come back. And has had control over the family with a shaking and nervous hand, clearly inexperienced with such things.

That's where Izaya comes in.

Izaya was helping his son in certain deals, as well as connecting him with others while Ioann was incarcerated. Which _was_ Izaya's fault, but Ioann didn't mind when he was trying to help his family. That's what the parties were for, for both his son and Izaya to hold deals and give meet and greets. However, the last party was a bust, for his son seemed to anger Izaya and almost lost the helpful young informant.

Which had to do with Natsu. Clearly his son doesn't know women as much as he thought, Ioann said with distaste as he kept on going.

But imagine his surprise when Izaya, who was angered at his son about his beloved twin, that he would give up the twin who he protected when they were seven. Just to help him with his _other_ business in trying to get his abundant fortune back.

Throughout all this, Natsu did and said nothing. She just stared straight ahead, looking at the boasting disgusting man who held a smug smirk. At her lack of response, the Ioann's smirk seemed to waver and then started to walk towards her again, the man behind her tightening his hold by grabbing onto her loose hair strands. Making sure that she wouldn't do anything.

Natsu didn't wince. Nor did she flinch in pain when Ioann suddenly grabbed her chin, only giving a mild twitch of the eyebrow at being touched by such a man.

"Why aren't you saying anything? Don't you know the situation you're in? You're own blood betrayed you, and now we're going to sell you," he tightened the hold of her chin, and Natsu couldn't withhold the flash of pain in her eyes because of the action. Ioann was pleased, but he wasn't done.

"Well? Do you?"

His cold gray eyes looked into blank mocha ones, and saw nothing.

No pain.

No fear.

Not a hint of betrayal.

 _Nothing_.

His eyes narrowed, clearly seeing that she doesn't. She was eerily calm about the situation she's in, staring straight into his eyes with no feeling whatsoever. Ioann let out a slight scoff in mild disappointment and released his hold on her chin.

"No matter, we're going to get money from you two anyway so I can care less about your emotions right now."

Natsu's eyes narrowed, her ears catching something that confused her.

 _'Two?'_

She interrupted Ioann as he was saying on how the people who will buy her will surely be disappointed if they're looking for someone with emotional eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, her voice curt and curious, ignoring the tightened hold of her hair by the man behind her because of her interruption to the boss' comments. Ioann looked over at her, and raised an eyebrow at her narrowed eyes with renewed interest.

"Oh? Showing emotion now are we?" He smirked, the smugness coming back into his face. He continued.

"Well, as much as I appreciated Orihara's help, he _was_ the one to put me in jail. And I simply can't forgive that."

Natsu froze, some bangs coming onto her eyes, hiding them. Ioann continued, the men around him having their own sinister smirks similar to their boss as he walked around the captured young girl like a predator mocking their prey.

"And with his looks, surely we'll get a lot for him in the market."

Natsu felt a strong emotion come over her, a familiar one. One that she's been acquainted with each time she watched the news or watch her idiotic classmates bully others. It slowly spread within her, taking its time, and when it finally reached her head, she almost felt the heat in her blood and eyes. Which was hidden because of her raven locks.

"Of course, I can just buy him myself, make him go through what I went through in that disgusting place-."

"Fool."

A cold chilling whisper interrupted Ioann, and it made him stop in surprise. The men around him looked at Natsu curiously, wondering if that icy tone really came from her. Including the man that still had a tight holding her hair, the knife still on her neck but has become slack for the past few minutes.

Ioann blinked.

"Did you say something?"

Natsu still had her hair covering her eyes, as well as having her head down. The shadows from the fire came across her face, suddenly making her more sinister. Some of the men felt cold sweat on their backs, but were confused on the reason why.

' _What can a mere girl do?_ ', they all thought in their heads.

Ioann spoke again, slightly irritated at being ignored.

"I said, did you say some-"

It was just a second, possibly two, but it was all it took for Natsu to take the knife from the man behind her and cut her hair. Making the man's grip on her gone, also falling with a pained yell at her elbow hitting his Adam's apple. As he was falling, she swiftly swiped him away with a kick to the chest, the knife still in her hand as falling strands of black hair fell onto the ground. The fully grown Russian man skidded in the ground.

Unconscious.

She rose from her stance, unaffected by the action that she just did. Now her long hair that used to reach her mid back now only reached to her upper shoulders.

But Natsu didn't care.

She could care less about her beautiful hair, which her classmates always complimented on and admired.

And didn't care that she shouldn't really push her right arm as it was still recovering from Izaya's and Shizuo's first meeting.

Didn't care about Izaya's 'betrayal'.

The fact that the man, _this_ man, said such a thing about _Izaya_.

Natsu's hand tightened around the knife. The men-including Ioann- stood there with widened eyes, not fully comprehending what just happened.

' _The flame of hatred for humans grew into an inferno. An inferno so strong, that it's nearly impossible for it to ever lessen.'_

"You _fool_." She said, her head slowly rising to face Ioann.

And she had _those_ eyes. The eyes Ioann always recognized from people who was out for revenge from him, possibly killing a family member that was necessary for his Mafia family. The ones who held a disturbing cold determination to kill him with whatever weapon they had. Whether it was a gun or their own hands. They were willing to do anything to see his blood spill.

And even though Ioann faced these kind of people and saw those eyes often, Ioann had a sense of wariness as he looked into the young girl's eyes.

The blank eyes were still apparent, but now there was coldness in them. Icy. The tone of the room seemed to change, as Ioann looked at those narrowed mocha eyes that were basically slits. And somehow had a slight red tint in them, like her brother. The shadows from their campfires to keep warm shadowed her face, which just made her even more threatening then before.

"You idiotic sneaky little human," Her sharp tone basically cutting the air around them with each insult."Don't you _dare_ say those words in front of me again." Her stance stood tall and rigid, commanding him, a Russian mafia leader.

"It won't matter though, I'll make sure you won't see the light of day again. Humans like you are the ones that make this world so filthy." Natsu raised an eyebrow at the still shocked and surprised faces of the men around her, including the sadistic Ioann.

She scoffed.

"In the end, you were the fool. I guess Izaya didn't tell you I'm an expert in martial arts. How funny, you trusted him. You trusted my brother, Orihara Izaya. You really _are_ a foolish disgusting human aren't you?" She sounded mocking and icy to her own ears, but she didn't care. That's what she was going for. Natsu knew that this whole thing was meant to be a game for Izaya, and these idiotic Russian so called mafia got tricked by him.

Right into his hands.

How Natsu knew this? They used to play a bunch of games against each other when they were younger, surely that the Izaya now wouldn't mind playing a dangerous real life one.

Natsu did nothing because she didn't want to make her move yet, to attack. But when Ioann spoke that he was planning to sell Izaya as well, it changed her plans. Which has worked into her favor, as she looked at the stunned men. Ioann slowly clenching his jaw in anger.

Her move.

As Natsu prepared to go into another attack, the men still in mild shock about what just happened, a sudden crash was heard. All the man, including the enraged Natsu, flicked their eyes to where the noise came from.

A van crashed into the warehouse, causing a few rubble to fall towards few of the men and caused a few scratches as a result. Four figures came out, weapons out like there was going to be a gang fight.

Natsu recognized a figure however, clad in a blue sweater and scarf with a determined smirk on his face as he faced the wide-eyed shocked Russian men that seemed out of practice.

"We're not late are we?"

And of course Kadota would come up with the cheesiest line ever.

.

.

.

 **Well, that was fun.**

 **From Celty's POV to the action with Natsu. And I'm sorry if that that little fight scene(not really a fight since Natsu kicked his butt so easily. Literally.) was horrible.**

 **I've come to the realization that I hate fight scenes, which is going to be a problem. Cause this story is going to have a lot of them.**

 **I LOVED though, writing Natsu basically snap. It was fun on my end, I hope it was enjoyable for you guys too.**

 **And yup~ ^_^**

 **You guys didn't ACTUALLY think that Izaya was actually going to sell his sister right? XD Oh my God, he's not THAT cruel. He knew what was going to happen, and is planning on watching it.**

 **Once Shizuo gets off his back.**

 **I hoped I kept Celty in character, I did my best.**

 **Also, tally of ships.**

 **Nazaya/IzaTsu: 13**

 **Natzuo/ShizNat: 17**

 **Nazaya seems to be behind Natzuo, always managing to catch up somehow. XD GO NAZAYA! XD GO! Oh wait, the Natzuo shippers won't have it! Oh my! They are both not letting up!**

 **I feel like I'm an announcer for soccer or something and I love it.**

 **We are almost done with the arc, maybe one or two chapters away. After this, DOLLARS ARC! XD**

 **FINALLY!**

 ** _LINK TO MY (terrible) DRAWINGS OF NATSU ARE IN MY PROFILE(IF IT ISNT ACTING STUPID THAT IS, IF IT IS, JUST SEARCH 'Animefreak1145' ON DEVIANART). AS WELL AS WITH HER LITTLE BABIES: SHIZUO AND IZAYA. JUST COPY THE LINK AND PASTE IT TO SEARCH THING OR WHATVER ITS CALLED._**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT AND VOTE/FAVORITE! XD**

 **I ADORE REVIEWS! XD**


	15. Broken

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED/COMMENTED AND FAVORITED/VOTED SO FAR! XD**

 **ITS BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS THAT I GO ON WRITING THIS STORY!**

 **I APPRECIATE IT ALL OF YOU! XD**

 **WE HAVE OVER A 100 REVIEWS BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU! I NEVER THOUGHT MY STORY WOULD GO SO FAR! XD AND ITS BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS!**

 **THANK YOU! XD**

 _ **Also, don't forget to place your votes on which ship you're on~.**_

 _ **Whether it be Nazaya(NatsuxIzaya) or Natzuo(NatsuxShizuo) or BOTH, please VOTE! XD**_

 _ **(No repeated votes though. I don't count repeated votes, sorry. But I would see how much you**_ _ **love the ship to attempt to vote more then once. XD)**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because it was a pain to write. ^.^'**_

 _ **Also, this is the LAST chapter for this arc guys~. I was thinking of splitting it into two, but then I changed my mind.**_

 _ **ENJOY~! X3**_

 ** _Guest(Natsuxshizuo): another for Natzuo then. XD_**

 ** _Guest(miisharia): Natsu IS related to Izaya. And sadly no, no repeats. XD_**

 ** _Guest: Another for Nazaya then. And as you can see, I've updated. XD_**

 ** _Guest: THANK YOU! I hope you like this chapter because I sadly was not satisfied with it. :( AND THANK YOU! XD And it's alright, whether it be bad or good to anyone's standards I'd love the fanart either way because someone took the time to draw it for the story. :)_**

 **Guest(OceanRuins): THANK YOU! XD AND IVE UPDATED~! X3**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, nor the pictures on the cover or chapters. I only own my OC Natsu Orihara and the plot of this story.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Kadota's POV**_

 _ **-A few minutes prior to bursting in the warehouse-**_

"Oi, Dota-chin, are we rescuing your secret lover or not?" Erika asked eagerly, probably the fifth time if Kadota has been counting right as they were heading towards the warehouse, Toguso being the driver.

Kadota gave out a low sigh.

"No, we're not. She's just a friend."

Erika and Walker looked at each other. Then back at him.

"Dota-chin's in denial~." They said in unison as they pointed at his exasperated face. Toguso, who was driving, did his best to ignore the racket the Otaku duo were making. Kadota looked out the window with crossed arms and calm eyes, watching the scenery pass by as he gets lost in his thoughts for a few moments before the huge fight that will surely go down.

Once he was informed that Natsu was seen heading towards there, he immediately knew that she was heading towards where the kidnappers were. Either she somehow found out about what Shizuo saw, or the kidnappers called her themselves.

It didn't really matter, he was going to help. And was willing to assist Shizuo and Natsu with this whole rescuing Izaya thing, even though Kadota was feeling doubtful that Izaya needs to be rescued like a damsel in distress. Perhaps if it was just Natsu.

Yeah, Izaya would definitely enjoy that. He can practically already see Izaya's arms around her as he says ' _My little Tsu-chan came to rescue me~. My hero~'._

' _Yup. That's what would happen_.' Kadota thought with a mild sweat drop.

When they hung around each other, also when Izaya was still there, Izaya would always sit close to Natsu. And talk animatedly with her, sometimes glomping her with no warning whatsoever. Natsu took it in stride each time, she'll let him do whatever as she sat there listening to the conversations they were having.

However, when Izaya and Shizuo were there at the same time, it always became tense. A fight seemed to come out at any moment with those two. Kadota suspected that the reason Izaya seemed to taunt Shizuo more during the lunches they had together was because Natsu was always distracted looking at the blond. Obviously jealous.

Jealous of someone taking his sister's attention from him.

Kadota's eyes suddenly seemed to catch something out the window, which was getting closer and closer. It seemed to be something stuck to a wall...and it glinted in the moonlight. Kadota narrowed his eyes to try to see better, and then blinked when they passed by it.

It was a knife.

A knife similar to the ones the Izaya uses.

Kadota furrowed his brows. And just furrowed more when he heard a yell outside.

"- **AYAAAAA**!"

"Did you guys hear something?" Walker asked, seeming to stop talking to Erika about a boy with *demon blood and able to summon a sword from Hell. Another one of their anime's they're obsessed about for sure. Erika and him both looked out the window, trying to pinpoint it, both ready if it was a sudden surprise attack. Toguso leaned forward in his drivers seat to look where the sound came from, hearing it too.

"- _stard_!"

There it was again, and Kadota started to wonder if it was possibly Shizuo. Only he would have such a rough voice as he yelled, and Kadota suspected he was cursing someone.

His chocolate brown eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Toguso, sensing Kadota's change of mood, looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Should we stop and check it out Kadota-San?" He questioned, Erika and Walker looking towards him in question as well. Willing to follow whatever he said.

Kadota shook his head.

"Let's just get to the warehouse."

They all nodded in understanding, and were back to their usual selves. Erika and Walker talking and debating about different types of manga and anime while Toguso kept trying to drive calmly without yelling at those two to shut up.

Kadota's eyes were still narrowed in suspicion, his thoughts giving theories on who Shizuo was possibly yelling at. It didn't matter though, Kadota steeled himself in preparation, seeing the upcoming warehouse.

All he needs to do right now is help his friend.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

When Kadota told Toguso to drive through the warehouse, he admits he felt a little bad, that being his first car and all. But he could just help him get another one, and in they went, sending pieces of metal here and there. Denting the hood of the car, but they were somehow not hurt because of the impact.

And when he saw Natsu getting ready for another attack just as they arrived, her giving a curious glance at him, he couldn't help but say the cheesiest line there ever was for such a situation. His confident smirk widened when he saw the shocked men looking there way. There were seven in all, used to be eight if that body on the ground has anything to do with it.

Which Natsu obviously took care of.

But, even though Kadota was part of a gang, his friends as well. And Natsu training for years in martial arts, Kadota was nervous about how this was going to turn out. It was five teenagers against seven grown men, who were perhaps more experienced in fights then all of them. If Shizuo was already here, Kadota didn't need to worry.

But he's not.

Kadota mentally shook himself off, calming himself. They could do this. He felt Erika and Walker prepare themselves with their weapons, calm smiles on their faces. Toguso was nervous, but he stood straight with a crowbar in hand, at the ready. Kadota clenched his fists.

They could do this.

The men were still staring at them, and that's when Natsu took her chosen opponent by surprise, a tall man with grayish black hair and brown eyes. Performing a high kick to the chin, which caused a pained howl to come out of the man's mouth. This brought the other men out of their reverie.

"What are you guys doing? _Get them_!" One of the men shouted, one with blonde hair and gray eyes, seeming to be the leader. The men were about to go to attack Natsu for hurting two of their own, but Kadota's group stopped them. Erika letting out a playful smile.

"Where are you guys going?" And then they went to the attack. Erika and Walker seeming to enjoy the cracks of bones they heard with each swing. Kadota glanced at Natsu again, still trying to take down the same one, and seemed to be trying to protect her right side.

Kadota's eyes widened in realization.

' _She's still recovering!'_

Kadota knew of Natsu's injury from trying to stop Izaya's and Shizuo's fight for the first time, it caused a tear in her muscles. Which needs a lot of time to recuperate, from months to a year. Even though it should be about fully healed now, it can become torn again as well as still hurt if she uses it too much. He needs to help her, who knows what can happen if she gets another torn muscle. Kadota began running towards Natsu, who seemed to be finishing up with her opponent by throwing him onto the ground. Using those grappling techniques that he saw her from time to time that uses the opponents strength against them. Kadota heard a sound of metal, making a ' _ka-chink_ ', and he turned his head towards the gray eyed man. He was taking out a gun!

"Karisawa! Yamasaki!" He shouted at them, not caring if he said their names without an honorific. He had no time for the extra glanced at him, and then at the man. They shared an understanding glance, and they swung powerful blows at their opponents to get them out of the way. Erika reached inside her hat, and took out on what appeared to be a hairpin. She held it in her hand like it was a dart getting ready to be thrown. And with a swift motion, she managed to stab the gray-eyed mans hand, releasing the gun onto the ground because of the pain. He cursed, and tried to get the gun again. Kadota was about to go over there, but a man came and took a swing at him. Forcing himself to dodge, he gave a punch of his own. Feeling the strong blow on his knuckles as blood spurted from the guy's nose. Toguso came over to help, giving a mighty swing at the guy's back. Causing the man to shout in pain at the possible broken back and ribs.

Kadota glanced back at the leader, and saw he was already taken care of. Natsu stood tall, holding the gun with her foot. She looked down at the man, with pure disgust and she kicked the gun away. The man yelled out a curse at her as he stood up, but Natsu would not have it. She kicked at the man's left side, causing him to stagger towards the right. He gave a swing at her, which Natsu managed to block. Grabbing the guy's wrist, she managed to push it back to the man's face, using his own fist to punch himself.

A trick that Kadota hasn't seen from Natsu before. She just made him punch himself!

And with a confident smirk, he turned back to his own fight, seeing that Natsu had everything in control. Three men were already down thanks to Erika, Walker, and Toguso. One already long gone thanks to Natsu, as well as the other which was writhing in the ground in pain. And now it was another one down to the count, blood still coming out of his nose. And perhaps a few broken ribs because of Toguso's swings of his crowbar.

It'll only be two more and then everything will be fine.

" _ **IZAYAAAA**_!"

A crash was heard outside the warehouse, as well as multiple yells and curses.

Then, it happened.

A metal beam came out of now where, managing to get through the old rusted warehouse. It caused the other slightly smaller beams holding the cieling to start falling towards the ground.

Kadota's eyes widened.

"Get out of the way!" He yelled at his comrades, not wanting them to get hurt. Thankfully, they all managed to dodge the flying pieces of metal and glass from the windows. However, he did not take into account that Natsu's opponent had strength left, and so with a push to save his own skin-

A painful scream was heard. Natsu on the ground with a piece of metal on top of her arm, the very arm that was still recovering from Shizuo's last bout of strength.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Shizuo's POV**

He was pissed.

Maybe even _beyond_ pissed, perhaps a bigger word then pissed. But he doesn't care about what word it was, cause all he's thinking right now is to see Izaya fly into the sky and never return by this stop sign he keeps swinging around at him.

He doesn't know how long he's been chasing him.

 _Hell._

He doesn't even know how the little slippery flea was able to dodge everything he threw at him. Which just pissed him off even _more_.

Shizuo tightened his jaw, as he threw a piece of a broken fence at Izaya, which he managed to dodge by doing a little backflip, landing on top of a old building with a mocking laugh.

"Wow Shizu-chan, where exactly are you hitting? Cause it seems you're not aiming your attacks at me." His sadistic and mocking grin widened, making Shizuo want to roar at him and make that little smug look off his face. The little flea has been mocking him again and again, saying how much of a brute he was. And having no grace in his attacks as he dodged and dodged and _dodged_. That same little arrogant smirk was forever marred on his face as he gave his own little attacks with those throwing knives.

"Shut up! You little bastard, just _die_ already!" He shouted back at him with clenched fists, a heavy glare of hate in his amber orbs as he looked at him. He swears, one day he'll kill this flea. The only thing holding him back was Natsu. His eyes widened.

' _Dammit_!' He shouted in his mind.

This flea has been distracting him, he needs to go to Natsu-

A flash of light came towards him as he was just about to take a step, he moved his head. The flash of light passed him, but left a stinging sensation in his cheek. A smirk filled with malice and cold red eyes looked at him as Shizuo raised a hand to see blood coming from the side of his face.

"Now what did I say? You were gonna go try to help Tsu-chan weren't you?" Shut up. "She doesn't _need_ you. Why would she use an unpredictable monster that can't even control his strength?" Shut up."You injured her remember?" Izaya said, a glare on his face but still had that cold grin.

' _Shut up!'_

Izaya paid no mind to the glare filled with rage in Shizuo's eyes, nor the tick marks or how he trembled with pure anger. He just continued, a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"Oh that's right, you think you can be the hero. Well guess what Shizu-chan~? You'll never be a hero. To her or to anyone. You're just a useless brute of a monster-"

 _ **"Shut up!"**_ Shizuo yelled at him like a ferocious animal. He doesn't need this flea to tell him what he is, he thought while picking up a random large metal beam. He knows what he is. And he didn't think for a second on what Natsu said to him on that day, too enraged to think back on such things. And so with a rough growl, he threw the heavy thing at Izaya.

" _ **IZAYAAAA**_!" He roared at him, feeling his eyes about to explode by how much he's been glaring at the annoying bastard that Izaya was. And _like_ the slippery flea he is, he dodged the attack _again_.

He snarled.

Shizuo jumped to the building that Izaya currently was on, ignoring on how he just made a huge hole on the old buildings roof and how it was trembling from the amount of force he used. He was about to jump towards Izaya to give him a deserved punch to that annoying grin of his when he heard it.

A scream.

It made Shizuo freeze in shock. The voice of it sounded familiar, but the scream sounded so foreign to his own ears that it _couldn't_ be her. There was no way. Shizuo spotted a frozen Izaya as well, seeming to drop the hand that held another knife that was for him in shock. They both took a tentative step towards the hole, but stopped once they realized it. They looked up towards each other, a silent form of agreement and understanding in their eyes. And so they both took slow steps to the medium sized hole Shizuo made, and looked down.

Shizuo's breath seemed to hitch.

It was Natsu. A pained expression on her face as she tried to push a large piece of metal off her arm. Her eyes were clenched, giving low grunts as she tried to release herself from the heavy weight on her. The heavy weight that _he_ put on her.

He did it again.

He hurt her.

In the same arm no less.

This time though, Natsu didn't hide her pain, and if she was, Shizuo couldn't see it. She's not supposed to have such strong expressions on her face. Where's the blank expression she always has?

Shizuo clenched his fists and bit his lip. Hard.

"You really are a monster."

Shizuo looked towards Izaya, who looked at him carefully. Gone was the playful grin on his face, as well as that sadistic gleam in his red eyes. There was nothing but a thin line and a glare. Shizuo searched his face for something. Anything, besides those narrow red slits that looked at him with nothing but hatred and disgust. Shizuo clenched his fists harder, barely feeling the nail marks that he's surely making. But then jumped through the whole, managing to land on his feet as he began to walk towards his injured friend.

He hurt Natsu.

Will she have to go to rehab for years because of him? Will she be able to use her arm ever again?

' _Will she hate me?'_

This question made Shizuo stop a step, feeling his blood turn cold and feel his heart fall to his gut. But then he slowly continued, ignoring the others in the room who looked at him in surprise because of his appearance. He spotted Kadota by Natsu's side, but when he spotted Shizuo, he got up and backed up a few steps. Seeming to know what he was going to do.

When he finally reached her, however, he nearly couldn't take the look on her face.

She's not supposed to look like that. She's supposed to have that blank face she always has. Not really reacting to anything and constantly looked at him with awe.

Instead, those eyes that always looked at him when he entered a room are now scrunched in pain. Her free arm trying to take off the heavy metal piece on top of her, those years of training seeming to fail her.

Shizuo couldn't stand it. And so he quickly and easily took off the metal piece and threw it aside, Natsu finally being free of the heavy piece of metal.

And then he ran.

This mistake.

This event that was wholly his fault.

Natsu was wrong.

He _was_ a monster.

And he made sure to leave before those eyes filled with hate and disgust looked at him, realizing that this was his fault yet again. Realizing that he was a monster that didn't know his strength. Realizing that she was mistaken.

He wasn't human.

He wasn't beautiful.

He was just a monster.

A monster that thought people would actually care for him.

 _'Just a monster.'_

As Shizuo ran, Izaya stood on top of the roof while looking at his running form blankly. His red eyes then moved towards Natsu, who seemed to be in a daze as she looked at Shizuo's back from her position. Izaya's eyes then widened. His lips quirked back up to reveal a pleased grin on his face as he looked back at Shizuo as he fled in shame from the area, his red calculating eyes looking on in sick satisfaction.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Natsu's POV**

Natsu didn't know how much time passed. Minutes? Seconds?

She didn't know.

She only felt a strong and heavy weight on her arm. Upon impact, Natsu admits that it hurt like hell. For the first thing she felt was hot burning pain similar to a muscle cramp on her arm. Only a hundred times worse. Natsu's sure that the two ligaments of muscle that were recovering were again torn.

It hurt.

It hurt _a lot._

She tried to control her ragged breathing, trying to stop the pained expression on her face like her teacher taught her. Knowing that you're not supposed to show the enemy the pain that they caused. Even though she made sure to give a low kick to Ioann before he pushed her into the way of the falling rubble. He's hopefully quivering in pain from the kick she gave him. Such a foul and weak human.

But Natsu, for the first time, couldn't. Couldn't control her pained expression like she was taught.

Not only that, but she was positive that her arm was broken as well. For each time she tried to push the metal piece away, she felt a sudden jolt of pain that was different from the feeling of having her muscles torn.

Nonetheless, she knew that if she got this weight off of her she would feel relief. And then her breathing would get back into control, with her standing up to show that she was actually alright. The pain would surely still be there though, but she'd do her best to hide it.

The Orihara's were professional at making masks after all.

She felt someone near her, and she opened her mocha eyes a twinge to see Kadota trying to help to take the bulky metal off her. She closed her eyes again and tried, to no avail.

Natsu heard a sudden ' _thud_ ' in the room, but she ignored it. It was possibly one of Kadota's comrades taking out one of the last Russian men. Natsu thought it was odd on how rusty they were, but most of them were in jail for years, possibly losing their skills on how to fight while they were in there. She didn't feel Kadota's presence near her anymore, and she began to wonder what happened.

But then the metal piece was off of her, landing with a ' _clank_ ' on the other side of the room.

Only one person could such a thing so easily and effectively.

' _Shizuo_.'

And just as Natsu thought, she felt relief when the burdensome metal was off her. She calmed her breathing and her eyes slowly opened, blinking away the pain. Expecting Shizuo to be standing over her, possibly getting mad at her for getting hurt like this.

But when she looked up, she only saw his running back.

Natsu's brows furrowed in confusion, her left hand pushing herself upright into a sitting position. Barely feeling Kadota's hand as he helped her. She moved her left hand to hold her injured arm as she sat, looking out at Shizuo's disappearing form.

Kadota saw her look of bewilderment, but he was at a loss as well.

"He just jumped from that hole and took that off of you. I'm as confused as you on why he ran away."

Natsu heard some suspicion in his voice, her head turning towards the hole on the roof. Then spotting something black in the old high walkways of the warehouse.

Natsu's lips thinned.

"Leave me."

Kadota looked at her with wide eyes filled with confusion. His comrades doing the same as they looked at each other and then back at her, them already taking care of the unconscious bodies of the men. Planning to take them back to the innards of a jail cell like they belong.

"Natsu, you need to go to the hospital. Or at least Shinra-San. Your arm-"

" _Leave me_ , Kadota." She interrupted coldly, not looking at him.

Kadota, if possible, widened his brown eyes even more. She said his name without an honorific. He stood up, albeit hesitantly, and slowly went towards the van and his friends. They looked at him as if to say if they should really leave her here. But Kadota wasn't sure himself. He knew that Natsu was possibly going to do something, but he didn't want to leave her in an abandoned warehouse with nothing but slowly dying campfires and rubble everywhere. He also knew that if he didn't leave with his friends, he might regret it. He never felt threatened by Natsu, but the way she spoke to him coldly...

Kadota nodded his head at them and checked if the unconscious men were all packed nicely in the back, and with a final worried glance to Natsu, he left.

Natsu said nothing as she heard the car drive away, the sound of it disappearing after a few seconds. She waited.

Someone then began to clap above her, as if applauding to an entertaining performance in a theater. It was a dramatic clap, a slight pause each time. But due to how they are, Natsu thought, she's not surprised. The figure revealed himself, entering the moonlight that came from the hole in the warehouse, making his red eyes more apparent.

"Ah, that was such a show Tsu-chan~. Did you like how I directed it? Though, I didn't expect for you to be so cold to Dota-chin. That was unexpected." He grinned like an excited child who just found a favorite toy, Natsu only looking at him with unreadable eyes. Izaya jumped from the walkway onto the ground gracefully and began to walk slowly towards her crouched form. Stopping a few feet away in front of her. His eyes flashed for a brief moment as he looked down at her, but it was instantly gone.

Natsu inwardly frowned at the action. She pushed herself up onto her own two feet, pushing off the ground with her left hand as she tried not jostle her right arm so much. It moved slightly, and Natsu did her best to hide her wince at the sudden pain as she stood to her full height. Again holding her injured arm with her left hand, feeling an odd sort of relief as she carefully held it.

Whether Izaya saw her wince or not, he ignored it. And just continued to speak with a slight pout in his features with closed eyes.

"Too bad I wasn't able to see the whole thing though. Stupid Shizu-chan-"

 _'So he_ _ **was**_ _with Shizuo.'_ She thought as Izaya continued to talk about how he was late.

But Natsu didn't care about that information as of now, as she managed to give an awkward one armed hug to Izaya without him noticing because of his constant chatter. He froze, not suspecting the sudden contact from her. Or more like this sort of contact.

"Izaya...you're safe." She said relieved, almost breathless as she tried to tighten her hold on him without hurting herself in the process. She was finally able to see him. Natsu speculated earlier that Izaya possibly did this as a possible game, but the worry inside of her actually being hurt somewhere or other never went away.

She just loves him that much.

Izaya, however, was bewildered.

"Natsu...what are you doing?" He asked, his arms still staying by his sides as he asked with curious seriousness."You know I was the one who did this right? I planned this. Cause I wanted to show you something, that you shouldn't _trust_ me so much." He emphasized the word trust, his tone taking on what Natsu would recognize as a slightly frustrated teacher trying to teach a hopeless student. Perhaps the reason that Izaya did this was because of a different reason altogether, Natsu thought as she remained silent and listened to Izaya.

"And even if your only weakness is me, I'll find a way for you to be in my games as well. I guess you really don't get me at all." He ended with a sigh, lightly shrugging as well as his face morphed into what appeared a discouraging smile.

"Of course I knew." Natsu replied, her mouth slightly muffled because of how close it was to her mouth. But she knew he heard her, for she felt him stiffen once more in surprise as he widened his eyes. Her arm tried to tighten her hug, emphasizing on how she meant it.

"What? Heh, is Tsu-chan trying to take the upper hand in this? If you knew then you wouldn't-" Natsu interrupted him, her getting her head off his chest as she finally made eye contact with him.

"I didn't like taking the risk of you actually being kidnapped. Also, this won't matter Izaya. No matter what you do, remember, I'll always be by your side. I don't take my promises lightly when it comes to you." She with finality, eyes hard and determined as she looked at his eyes with disbelief.

When it came to Izaya, she'll keep her promises to him till the end of time. No matter what he does.

They maintained eye contact for several minutes, Izaya seeming to assess her with his eyes, trying to search for something.

"... _Pfft_ " Izaya's eyes then crinkled with amusement, a manic grin spreading on his face as his body began to tremble from his loud laughter. His hand coming up to cover his closed eyes as he continued to laugh an open-mouthed laugh. Izaya's hand then lowered from his face, as his laughter began to lessen.

"You...you really are something Natsu." He said fondly, his laughter finally toned down as he looked down at her with softened reddish-brown eyes. Him then carefully leaning his forehead towards her own, a rare intimate gesture from one Orihara Izaya. But Natsu took it gracefully, as she leaned her head against his as well, welcoming this Izaya without the mask for this brief moment in time.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Natsu stood outside her house, by the lawn with her arm in a sling. Waiting for someone at this dark hour of Ikebukuro. Everyone already asleep in their own rooms, unaware of her presence outside their safe home.

After Natsu's refuel of her promise to Izaya, they went together to their house. Izaya explaining( _ **bragging**_ ) about his fight with Shizuo and possibly why he ran away. Her now shorter hair coming up to her face as it tickled her face because of how messily she cut it off with a knife earlier. Which Izaya just teased her about. It would take awhile for her hair to get long like it was before.

Natsu knew that Shizuo was an innocent human being, as well as self-conscious about himself. Mostly about his strength. So when Natsu heard that Shizuo ran from her because it was his fault she was hurt, Natsu wasn't sure what to feel. Shizuo is the type to punish himself more harshly then anyone, and that worried her. It worried her on what kind of punishment he would give himself. Natsu furrowed his brows, feeling her heavy heart inside her at the mere thought on what the strong blond would do.

Natsu then went back to how she fought in the warehouse. She was still weak. Granted, she still had recovering injuries. But she felt she could've done more. Something. Natsu doesn't want to feel the way she felt when she was seven years old again. That _weakness_. Where she couldn't do anything but squirm like the little girl she was.

No.

Natsu has had an eye for a particular teacher for some time now, and she will take it.

Natsu saw the tall figure come to her vision, the one she was waiting for. He still had his work clothes on for some reason, possibly fixing some stuff up at the place. When he stopped in front of her with a curious smile and was about to greet her, she stopped him.

"Simon-san, I want you to train me."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***Rin Okumura from Blue Exorcist anime/manga.(really good. I recommend it greatly.)**_

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter. XD**

 **Cause this was a total PAIN. This chapter was hard to write, not JUST because of the dreadful fight scenes. But also because of my horrible attempts at trying to keep the characters in character. I had to rewrite it two times before I was somewhat satisfied with it.**

 **UUUUUGH!** _ **IZAYA!**_

 _ **So, who gets this chapter's title today? I love making the chapter titles, it's so fun on my part. Can anyone guess on why this chapter is called 'Broken'? X3**_

 _ **Also, the reason on why the Russian men who were in the mafia, as Natsu speculated, most if them spent years in jail and therefore got considerably rusty when they were incarcerated.**_

 _ **Natsu's thoughts on that the Orihara's were professional at masks...well, you can guess on who she mostly directed it to.**_

 **I hope you guys( Nazaya shippers)liked the Izaya and Natsu moment though. I found it cute.**

 **Also, I hope you guys saw through on why Izaya exactly did this whole thing in the first place. If you don't, just give me your questions or just request that you don't and I shall do my best to explain on WHY Izaya basically almost got his sister sold to the black market.**

 **Anyways, NATZUO shippers...**

 **...**

 **Hi? *slightly cowers in possible fear***

 **Uhm...yeah...you guys probably aren't happy right now...yeaaaaah...**

 **...**

 **Uhhhhhhh...I can explain?**

 ***runs away from throwing knives and pitchforks***

 **DONT KILL ME! DX**

 **WHATS A DRRR! LOVE STORY WITHOUT CONFLICT?! DONT KILL ME! OR ELSE YOULL NEVER KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN! DX**

 **Shizuo's little breakdown(if you could call it that), I believe it was rather believable. When he just found a person who thought he was a pure human being, he starts thinking on the long-term damage of her arm and how she'll blame him.**

 **Shizuo is just as fragile as Izaya.**

 **At least that's what I think.**

 ***clears throat* Anyways, I hope you guys can forgive my HORRIBLE attempt at a fight scene which I'll hopefully get better at considering DRRR! is filled with fighters.**

 **Also, if you guys have any questions that pertains to something else in this chapter or story all together, come and ask me. Because I don't think I talked about everything that happened here.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! XD**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT AND FAVORITE/VOTE!**

 **I LOVE REVIEWS!**

 **Nazaya: 21**

 **Natzuo: 22**

 **(Almost forgot about this, Natzuo is STILL in the lead but Nazaya is just not letting up. They won't accept this defeat! Catching up slowly and carefully as they wait to get the upper hand! THEY ARE ONE AWAY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! XD STAY TUNED TILL NEXT TIME! XD)**

 **(P.S. I probably won't be able to update in a while, so I hope you guys can cope with that cliff hanger before I jump to the Dollars Arc. Did I say Dollars Arc? Yes I did. But first I shall introduce the changed adult characters. I hope you guys will look forward to it. :D)**


	16. Izaya's Reasoning

**NOT AN UPDATE!**

 **This shall be an explanation for everyone who doesn't understand on why Izaya did everything with Natsu in this arc. I made this so I wouldn't have to explain it independently to each and every one of you. And I'd like to thank Keelan1210 for bringing this whole rant out of me. Also animexxfreakxx for pushing me to put it on here. Check out both of their stories, it's interesting and deserves way more reviews then they have. :D**

 **I shall try to explain and make points to everything that happened in this chapter.**

 **Because even though Izaya is a jerk, there's a reason for everything he does.**

 **I shall begin.**

 _ **Izaya... Is a complex character, as you've seen both in the show and on here.**_

 _ **He's manipulative. A complete troll and seems to enjoy the humans he loves in constant conflict. He's a complete sociopath and claims that he doesn't care if his humans don't love him back, he just loves them all. Equally. No matter if they're broken or not.**_

 _ **But, he's also distant. He watches everything in the shadows. He hasn't made any strong relationships with anyone(except Shinra). As a result, I truly believe he's lonely. He's such a lonely and pitiful character(even though I hate pitying people), you can see it sometimes.**_

 _ **When Simon punched him and said to him that he has a Shizuo complex, I believe it's because he sees how many friends Shizuo has and he doesn't. Even though they are both monsters, just in different context. Izaya is jealous of Shizuo because of this fact. They are both monsters, yet, Izaya is the one without friends while Shizuo has increasingly been getting more.**_

 _ **When Simon also told him that Saki was done with him and loves Kida, you can see how sad he was at the fact. He lost someone who will probably be the only one who could love him. You could see it clearly in that episode, no matter if he tries to hide it.**_

 _ **So when Simon says that Izaya was predictable, I believe that he was indeed right.**_

 _ **Izaya does everything for a reason.**_

 _ **His constant bothering of Shizuo is because he's jealous of him, and perhaps tries to see how he has friends. That, and he wants Shizuo to become the monster that he is. So he always gets him pissed to perhaps try to show everyone the monster that Shizuo is.**_

 _ **Why he treats everybody around him like part of a huge game, I haven't figured out yet. Also his obsessions with humans. I know that he was a quiet child before he got all psycho, and he changes around the time when he met Shinra. Perhaps he's just amazed on how different humans are. Some heroic. Some broken. Some cruel. And he just wants to see all of their reactions to certain situations. He wants to see every emotion on their face. Wants to see what they do. See them grow as he watches with a smirk.**_

 _ **Whatever the case, he just loves them.**_

 _ **NOW, everything's in the table so I can begin explaining why Izaya did this to Natsu.**_

 _ **On that day in the roof, where Izaya asked Natsu if she liked Shizuo. He was scared. And**_ _ **of course jealous. He saw Natsu's interest in him, and knew that they will get closer in**_ _ **time.**_

 _ **So what does Izaya do? Actually, what he's been doing since middle school?**_

 _ **He pushes Natsu away. Away from him, so she doesn't accidentally hurt him.**_

 _ **He feared his growing care and love for his sister, and didn't want it to manifest. So**_ _ **he decided if he pushed her away, it'd probably die. And if Natsu's attention was on**_ _ **someone else, he wouldn't care.**_

 _ **The kidnapping plan was Izaya's final thing. He believed that Natsu would hate him after**_ _ **this, and never get near him again. Something he seemed to be prepared for, but didn't expect the kindness he got.**_

 _ **In the last chapter, he froze at Natsu's hug, not thinking that he would get this form of contact.**_

 _ **THIS FORM. He thought that she would've punched him, pushed him, kicked him, he was ready for that. All for her to just get away from him.**_

 _ **As seen here:**_

 _But Natsu didn't care about that information as of now, as she managed to give an awkward one armed hug to Izaya without him noticing because of his constant chatter. He froze, not suspecting the sudden contact from her. Or more like this sort of contact._

 _ **What he didn't expect however, was Natsu reminding him of a promise she made to him.**_

 _ **Which he thought was just meaningless and thought it wouldn't matter once he did this**_ _ **cruel plan.**_

 _ **He even tried to explain to her what he just did, just in case she didn't understand his cruel actions.**_

 _ **As shown here:**_

 _Izaya, however, was bewildered._

 _"Natsu...what are you doing?" He asked, his arms still staying by his sides as he asked with curious seriousness."You know I was the one who did this right? I planned this. Cause I wanted to show you something, that you shouldn't trust me so much." He emphasized the word trust, his tone taking on what Natsu would recognize as a slightly frustrated teacher trying to teach a hopeless student. Perhaps the reason that Izaya did this was because of a different reason altogether, Natsu thought as she remained silent and listened to Izaya._

 _"And even if your only weakness is me, I'll find a way for you to be in my games as well. I guess you really don't get me at all." He ended with a sigh, lightly shrugging as well as his face morphed into what appeared a discouraging smile._

 _ **But**_ _**as it was revealed and shown, Natsu knew that Izaya planned all of this. Even though as she observed, it seemed to be a different reason altogether. Hinting that perhaps she possibly knew, but I'm not getting into that.**_

 _ **All Izaya saw now was that Natsu wouldn't leave his side no matter what he would do.**_

 _ **So...Izaya got slight hope. Natsu**_ _ **said again to him, that she won't leave his side. No matter what he does. At this, you can say Izaya was relieved. Relieved**_ _ **that he has his sister's love.**_

 _ **Also, because of what Shizuo did to Natsu, Izaya then thought that**_ _ **Natsu can be all his now. Thinking that Shizuo wouldn't possibly get near her.**_

 _ **And that's when Izaya's fear seemed to disappear. It's still there though.**_

 _ **He IS a coward after all, he admitted it in the show.**_

 _ **So there is indeed still fear of Natsu getting away from him and his feelings not getting reciprocated.**_

 _ **Izaya is a fragile being in**_ _ **the heart. If he loves something enough, it'd probably break. This is something that**_ _ **the author even said.**_

 _ **So it makes sense to me on why Izaya did the whole kidnapping ruse/plan.**_

 _ **It's simply because he's afraid.**_

 **I hope I explained it to you well enough, I feel like I perhaps misses some thing's.**

 **Ask questions if you guys don't understand. :D**

 **And like I said before, I won't update in a while because I need vacation time and I need to watch all the DRRR! episodes again.(BUT, I WILL update something in the next three days or so.)**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! XD**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT GUYS! XD**

 ** _(P.S. MY ART FOR THIS STORY IS ON MY PROFILE. IF NOT, JUST SEARCH 'Animefreak1145' at Devianart. By the way, you guys are awesome. XD)_**


	17. Times Have Changed

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED/FAVORITED AND COMMENTED/REVIEWED! XD**_

 ** _I APPRECIATE YOU ALL! XD_**

 ** _CuteKanada(Guest): XD Well, I hope you read the Izaya's Reasoning chapter_** ** _so that everything's explained to you. Izaya is more complicated than you think._**

 _ **Lazy Lilsakura(Guest): Yeah, Natsu has horrible luck. XD I like them both too,maybe a threesome relationship would possibly work.**_

 _ **Rayda(Guest): Alright! XD**_

 _ **Guest: Another for Nazaya then.**_

 _ **A/N below.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, nor the pictures on the cover or chapters. I only own my OC Natsu Orihara and the plot of this story.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **"Time changes everyone." -Unkown**_

The city of Ikebukuro today is like any other day. Noises of vehicles everywhere, tons of people roaming around the streets, and now a certain blond throwing a sign at someone that pissed him off.

"Damn you! You made me use violence! I _hate_ violence!" A rough and rugged voice shouted, which is none other then Shizuo Heiwajima. The strongest man in Ikebukuro.

"Hah...", a man with a suit to the side sighed, lifting his hand to his face and ruffling his dreadlocks slightly in exasperation. The name of this man is debt collector, Tom Tanaka, Shizuo's boss. The victim of said act of violence, was now down for the count in a bloody and unconscious heap on the other side of the street. Shizuo came walking back to Tom, breathing erratically as his chest fell up and down in a fast motion, trying to calm down from his rage. The crowd that were curious in this whole scene, quickly moved out of the way for the short-tempered blond. Tom glanced up at him as Shizuo finally stopped at his side, fists still clenched in anger. Even though there were anger in his eyes, there was also shame. Tom saw this and gave his co-worker and friend a comforting smile.

"Hey, don't worry about it. He kinda deserved that." He said reassuringly, looking up at the tall man. Shizuo slowly unclenched his fists, and nodded. Tom-satisfied with his answer-turned around and started walking again, Shizuo behind him, with shame and hate still in his eyes.

He felt a buzzing inside his pocket, and as he went through his pants, he took out an orange phone. Flipping it open, he saw a text from a number that he's learned already, knowing it fully and back words in his head.

 _'You okay?'_

Shizuo's hand tightened against the phone, and without even replying, he slammed it shut and put the phone back in his pocket. He tilted his head towards one of the buildings rooftops, and began scanning for something. He saw a blur of black and red in a building, disappearing in a flash. But he saw it. He turned his head back around to face where he was walking.

His shoulders were now drooped, and the hate in his eyes disappeared as he walked behind Tom. Going towards another guy who hasn't paid their debt yet probably.

The shame, however, seemed to double within those forlorn amber orbs. A sad minuscule smile with it.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

In another part of Ikebukuro, was a van by a park, four figures relaxing around the vehicle as they conversed lightly as well as vividly. The ones that were talking vividly were Erika Karisawa and Walker Yumasaki, seeming to talk about a *tragic romance anime about people trying to get out of something that resembles Purgatory. The ones who conversed lightly, were Saburo Togusa and none other then Kyohei Kadota, the leader of these band of friends. There was a calm silence between the two now, taking in the relaxing atmosphere as they just stood there while leaning against the van.

A question suddenly wormed its way up to Togusa's mind and out of his mouth, directed to Kadota.

"Kadota-San?" Togusa called, a little hesitant. Kadota looked over at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Did he... did _he_ talk to her yet?", Togusa looked at him curiously and hopefully, seeming to be fond of whoever he was asking about. Kadota glanced at him and then back at the ground, a furrow in his brows. Erika and Walker stopped their conversation and leaned over to them, curious about the answer as well. He hung out with her earlier, but nothing seemed to change. She mentioned nothing if this issue was resolved yet, and Kadota knew if it did, the sadness in her eyes would've disappeared.

Kadota's fists clenched, but was hidden because of his crossed arms. Clearly distressed over his friend. He then looked up at the sky, spotting a lone bird circling in the sky above them. Answering with a small but apparent frown on his face.

"No. No he hasn't."

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The city of Ikebukuro was now filled with different and colorful lights, shining through the dark streets as the moon was held high in the sky. Inside one of the many buildings, was a person sitting on a couch and was facing an intricate board game. It was a mix of Chess, Shogi, and Reversi on a Go board, and the person held a knowing grin as he moved a Chess piece upwards. He leaned back on the couch, a sadistic gleam in his eyes, his arms leaning lazily against the back of the couch. His eyes then traveled towards what was his desk, holding a perfect and intricate card tower. Beside it though, was what appeared a different assortments of cards facing upwards and downwards. Seeming to have been a card tower of its own, but has fallen.

He giggled.

"Ah~, things are about to get interesting in this city." He said with childlike joy, his eyes facing the board again. He took out a card out of his pocket and looked at it, his grin widening but his red eyes seemed to soften ever so slightly. He gazed at it as he held it in front of his face.

"What do you think?" He asked, his eyes flicking to one side of the room. There stood a figure looking out towards the city by using the long window that was in the room. They stayed there with their hands at their sides, looking down silently with their dark brown orbs. The red eyed man stood up, walking towards the figure and he put his long-sleeved covered arms around them, his chin in their shoulder as he waited for their response.

"I think, that this game shall be a dangerous one for everyone involved.", a quiet voice spoke, soothing to the ears with its calmness. It was a woman's voice, and she did nothing about the arms around her figure. She just continued to look towards the bright city filled with secrets.

The man hummed.

"My Tsu-chan is so smart~.", he spoke while rubbing his cheek playfully against hers while she took it with blank eyes. She glanced at him, finally tearing her eyes off the city.

"You need to be careful with this game Izaya, as I said, this ones dangerous." She spoke with care and worry in those blank eyes. Izaya stopped rubbing his cheek against her and stole a glance, seeing her concerned expression. A sudden grin broke out of his face.

"Haha~, look at this! Little Tsu-chan's worried about me~." He spoke with glee as he tightened the hold he had of her. The girl quickly released herself from the hug by moving Izaya's hands away, but instead of moving away, she now faced him chest to chest as she still held his hands in her pale ones.

"I'm serious Izaya.", she said as she looked up at him with hardened eyes filled with worry. The grin softened as he looked down at her, the childish glint in his now gone to one of...fondness?

"Don't worry so much Natsu. Didn't I tell you to stop causing those wrinkles between your eyebrows?" He led her away from the window to the couch, and they both sat down. A finger came up between Natsu's eyebrows, poking it.

"And besides," he continued. "The game is about to start." He waved his hand towards the board, Natsu's eyes blankly following it. Izaya picked the Chess piece he used earlier closer to the Shogi and Reversi pieces.

' _Game Start.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ***Angel Beats anime**

 _ **...**_

 **Hehe** _._

 _..._

 **As you can see...uhm, well, Shizuo is...he hasn't...**

 **...**

 **I'm pretty sure you guys have figured it out on what's happening with Shizuo and Natsu.**

 **With** _ **Izaya**_ **on the other hand, he's just enjoying every touch his sister gives him. He's enjoying his life a lot in fact, if you guys haven't noticed.**

 **You guys can think what you want on what has happened, but most of it has been implied.**

 **Now...for the votes before anyone will kill me:**

 **Nazaya: 27**

 **Natzuo: 28**

 **Vote to see who you want to win. This is merely for me to see who you guys are routing for, it won't affect the story, BUT. I will put special one shots or Omakes for whoever votes the most.**

 **I won't be updating in a while, for my vacation isn't over yet and I need to watch the episodes.**

 **So I shall leave you with this cliffhanger with a sadistic smile. :)**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! XD**

 **PLEASE VOTE/FAVORITE AND COMMENT/REVIEW! XD**

 **I LOVE REVIEWS! XD**


	18. Hello, Ikebukuro

_**(What's this? Earlier update then what I said it was going to be since I was supposed to be in vacation? Well...I couldn't help it. ^_^')**_

 _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED/FAVORITED AND REVIEWED/COMMENTED! XD**_

 _ **I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU! XD**_

 _ **AND DONT FORGET TO VOTE WHICH SHIP YOURE ON! IT CAN BE NAZAYA, NATZUO OR BOTH! XD**_

 ** _FANGIRLY(Guest): We'll see who'll win. ^_^_**

 _ **Jenny(Guest): I'll explain why to you at the end of this chapter.**_

 _ **Guest: THANK YOU! XD AND ANOTHER FOR NAZAYA!**_

 _ **Guest: Another for Nazaya~**_

 _ **Guest: And another for Nazaya.**_

 _ **Guest: One for Natzuo, and THANK YOU! X3**_

 _ **Anonymous-chan(Guest): XD Alright, one for Nazaya then.**_

 ** _weaker yk: I COULDNT SEND A PM TO YOU TO SHOW YOU MY THANKS FOR FOLLOWING, FAVORITING, AND REVIEWING MY STORY! SO ILL SEE IT HERE! XD THANK YOU! AND FOR SHIZUO IT IS! XD_**

 _ **HAPPY READING**_ **! X3**

 **Also, I'm going to say this now. From here on out, the POV's will be randomly changed. So I'm sorry at the possible clumsiness or randomness of the changes, and if you don't understand what's going on. It's meant to slightly confuse you, and you guys will steadily understand what's happening with the characters.**

 **Enjoy~.**

 **Warning: Not my best chapter. That's all.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, nor the pictures on the cover or chapters. I only own my OC Natsu Orihara and the plot of this story.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Online Chat Room Log**_

 _ **'The thing is, I'm moving to Ikebukuro tomorrow.'**_

 _ **Setton:**_ _Really? Congrats. Are you gonna live alone?_

 _ **Tanaka Taro:**_ _Yes. What's something I should check out in Ikebukuro?_

 _ **Setton:**_ _That's a vast question. (^_^')_

 _ **-Kanra-san has entered the chatroom-**_

 _ **Kanra:**_ _No question it'd be 'Dollars' as of late._

 _ **Setton:**_ _Heya_ _ **.**_

 _ **Tanaka Taro:**_ _Evening, Kanra-San._

 _ **Setton:**_ _By 'Dollars', do you mean the team I hear rumors of lately? I haven't seen them myself._

 _ **Kanra:**_ _From what I've heard, they keep a low profile underground, but the rumors about them are spreading like wildfire online!_

 _ **-Taka-san has entered the chatroom-**_

 _ **Taka:**_ _Hello_ _ **.**_

 _ **Setton:**_ _Hey, Taka-san._

 _ **Tanaka Taro:**_ _Evening, Taka-san._

 _ **Kanra:**_ _Taka-kun~, hello~! How lovely it is to see you here~! \\(^o^)/_

 _ **Tanaka Taro:**_ _I think she's going to ignore us again, Setton-san. Like always when Taka-san's here._

 _ **Setton:**_ _It's alright, Tanaka-san. Taka-san will calm her down like usual._

 _ **Kanra:**_ _I'm right here! . I don't 'ignore' you guys, it's just that it so happens that little Taka-kun captures all of my attention~ ^.^_

 _ **Taka:**_ _Forgive her if she hurts you, she doesn't mean it. And Tanaka-san, you're coming to Ikebukuro?_

 _ **Kanra:**_ _Oh~, you always look out for me don't you Taka-kun~._

 _ **Tanaka Taro:**_ _I don't mind, I think I'm used to it by now. And yeah, I'll be there tomorrow._

 _ **Taka:**_ _Well Tanaka-san, you should keep away from the Dollars. Also-_

 _ **'Welcome to Ikebukuro.'**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Mikado's POV**_

Mikado was in a state of confusion and disbelief.

Although he felt like this the day before when Kida was giving him a tour of Ikebukuro. And he got lucky to see the legendary Black Rider, but _this_.

Blue eyes with a grayish hint looked back and forth at the stand off between the two men. Kida warned him to stay away from these people, but it seemed Mikado just attracted them towards himself. With Orihara Izaya helping him with rescuing the girl with cute glasses and a noticeable bust-who he may have a crush on and believed her name was Sonohara Anri- from stereotypical bullies with a total cliche ' _gangsta_ ' boyfriend. Although the phone crushing and the laughter may have been too much.

After that, a simple introduction between him and the famous Orihara. Though, Mikado questioned to himself on why Kida seemed not himself in Izaya's presence. A trash can then suddenly came out of nowhere.

A trash can!

Mikado gulped as he looked on, but he noticed the shakiness in his hands wasn't fear. He was actually really...

 _'Excited.'_

This is what he wanted wasn't it? A life different from the one he used to have. A life of the unordinary. A city filled with many things that contrasted to the mundane country life that he had _._

But wasn't this too much?

Mikado stood silent as he watched the two men.

"Shizu-chan. Weren't you working at West Gate?" Izaya asked with a nervous sweat and a calm smile, already up from the ground even though he just got smacked by a flying trash can.

"I got fired ages ago. And I told you not to call me that. My name is Heiwajima Shizuo." The blonde said annoyed. Mikado gasped in realization, that another guy was here that he absolutely shouldn't piss off. Him gulping in slight fear as he saw Shizuo's murderous look. But the excitement that he felt didn't seem to wear off.

"Oh, man. Shizu-chan. You still mad I got you blamed for that thing?"

"Oh, no. I'm not mad. I just want to beat the shit out of you." Shizuo said with controlled anger, his voice trembling as he said the words with a murderous look. Mikado swears that the blond's eyes were going to pop by how hard he was glaring.

Izaya then closed his eyes and drooped his shoulders, appearing the epitome of calm even though the guy in front of him just basically threatened him.

"You know, your violence can't be stopped by words or reason, Shizu-chan. I'm no good with it." He opened his eyes as he motioned his hand calmly. "Its a real problem..." Izaya suddenly flicked a knife out into his hand, holding it out in front of him with a glare. The same knife that he seemed to use to somehow cut that supposed ' _Dollars_ ' member hair off, which Mikado was still wondering on how much skill was required to do that.

"Let me go." Izaya commanded, not wavering his eyes from Shizuo's form.

Mikado noticed Anri trembling at the sight of the knife. It made him raise an eyebrow, she didn't seem to be scared before. Why now? Is she scared of sharp objects possibly?

All of a sudden, they were surrounded by the supposed ' _Dollar_ ' members with weapons in their hands. Mikado took notice that the leader was the same one that was one of the bully's boyfriend. This was getting more and more out of hand, and Mikado wasn't sure if he can handle all this action that would surely erupt in front of him and his friends. He's just a normal kid after all.

"Wait...a bartender?" A thug questioned.

"Huh? He wasn't there before..." The bully's boyfriend commented with suspicious eyes.

"W-Wait, isn't that... _Heiwajima Shizuo_?!" A thug stuttered with fear as he realized who the angry blond was. It seems he was famous around here, Mikado observed as he continued to watch with wary eyes. Shizuo turned around at the mention if his name and gave them an annoyed look.

"Huh?! Who are you?" Shizuo questioned, seeming to ignore all the weapons in their hands. They flinched back and gave nervous glances as sweat came down their foreheads, hesitant to enact revenge or not. With no answer, he just turned back towards Izaya, seeming to not want to take his eyes off of him for a second.

They seem to have a history, Mikado thought offhandedly.

An idiot then made a rash decision and hit Shizuo over with a baseball bat. Mikado widened his eyes, as he saw the bat break into numerous pieces as it made contact with the blond's head, him doubling over as he held his head between his hands.

 _'Wait...is this guy not human? He would've fell unconscious with a blow like that. But he's standing! No way...'_

Mikado thought as he looked with eyes filled with disbelief.

The ' _Dollars_ ' smirked at each other in victory, seeming to think they won, until Shizuo rose with a growl as a drop of blood fell to the ground.

"You aimed for my head, didn't you?" He said eerily calm, a sense of danger came over Mikado as he noticed this. This guy... "You know that might've killed me, right? And since you knew that when you did it, you tried to kill me, right?" The guy who hit him began to tremble in fear and seemed rooted to the ground as he didn't move.

"So no matter what happens to you, you can't complain!" Shizuo looked over at him with an insane grin and angry eyes, surely an expression that would be in nightmares as his own blood was all over his face. The blond then punched the guy right out of his clothes as he flew up into the sky and back onto the ground with a hard thump and an uncomfortable position.

Mikado felt his jaw drop. He punched the guy...he punched the guy right out of his clothes?! How's that possible?! No way!

The ' _Dollars_ ' looked over back at Shizuo in fear, who was breathing in and out deeply. Mikado didn't know why he was doing that, was it to try to calm himself? Or did a punch that took off someone's clothes right off took that much skill? Mikado was sure it wasn't the latter, the latter shouldn't even be possible. Shizuo then began to attack the other ' _Dollar_ ' members with throws, punches, and head butts. All effectively making his opponents fall to the ground in a heap of blood and bruises.

Izaya seemed to take this chance to leave.

 _"_ Okay, have fun~!" He said with a wave and a smile as he began to run away from the scene. His fur coat slightly flapping as he went in an effective sprint down the street.

But Shizuo wouldn't allow this, as he went to try to pick up a vending machine _._

 _'No way...'_

Mikado thought for possibly the hundredth time that day. For it seems each time he said it, it went against to what he was obviously seeing with his own two eyes. And this time, the bartender wearing man easily lifted the vending machine with a growl.

"You aren't getting away-" Shizuo said, getting ready to throw it at what it appeared to be his rival.

But then a sight that Mikado has never seen before appeared.

A woman jumped from the building behind himself and his friends, and did numerous flips, landing gracefully with both feet on the ground. She was around Kida's height, with onyx colored locks that seemed to have a blue hint as the sun hit on it and was tightened in a ponytail on her head. She wore a leather jacket with a red and black striped tee under it, complete with jeans and red sneakers. And Mikado didn't miss how her right hand seemed to be covered in bandages, but he didn't think much of it as he continued to stare at the woman. Her mocha eyes didn't seem to notice the numerous bodies around, or himself and his friends, all she looked at was the angry blond that seemed to freeze as he still held the heavy vending machine over him. Her eyes staring blankly, no emotion at all.

Kida gave a sigh of relief beside him.

"Oh thank God, she came." Mikado glanced at Kida with a question in his eyes, but turned back to the sight before him. He'd ask him later on how he seemed to know the mysterious girl that somehow fell from the roof without any injuries on her person.

But it seemed the innocent bystanders around them conversed amongst themselves at her appearance.

"It's the ' _Protector of Ikebukuro_ '!"

"She's called the ' _Peacemaker of Ikebukuro_ ' you know, not ' _Protector_ '."

"Might as well be the same thing considering on what she's doing."

Mikado furrowed his brows. He doesn't remember Kida ever mentioning someone like this.

The raven-haired woman ignored everyone around her as she stared at the frozen blond.

"Hello Shizuo." She greeted, a quiet and calm voice. No fear or any hint of it as she spoke to one of the most dangerous men of Ikebukuro. And Mikado began to wonder to himself on who exactly she was.

Shizuo blinked and closed his eyes tightly his form seeming to hunch slightly, and Mikado couldn't help but notice that it seemed he wanted to hide. The blond then let go of the vending machine, putting it carefully back onto the ground, and opened his eyes slowly. Mikado saw an emotion within those orbs, and for once it wasn't anger. It was-

 _'Sadness?'_

The blond took out his blue-tinted glasses out of the inside of his suit and put them on, finally facing the young woman with hands in his pockets.

The woman had her hands by her sides, but she seemed to be waiting for something, anything, as she stared at the now surprisingly solemn blond. Her dark brown eyes still blank as she looked at him.

Mikado couldn't help but think that this was an intimate moment and he was intruding. It was odd. How they both stared at each other without moving, their eyes hidden from any emotion.

But then, Shizuo turned his head away, along with his body and began to walk, not replying to the woman's greeting.

" _Shizuo_." The girl called again, her eyebrows now furrowed, the first expression Mikado has seen on her face.

He stopped, and had his head turned towards the ground, his shoulders drooped in what it seemed like defeat. Or was it sadness like what Mikado saw within the blond's eyes?

"You should go back to the flea, he's around here somewhere."

And with that, he began walking again.

The woman's hands twitched, her eyes then seeming to hold an emotion within them. But it was so slight, that Mikado couldn't tell what it was. She turned around herself and started to walk away in the opposite direction, but not until she gave a glance behind her, watching the blond's back as he shuffled along. Her eyes moved downward's, her dark bangs hiding them, and she slowly turned away. Facing the direction she was heading.

Mikado's questions in his mind then began to change. Before it was ' _Who was she?'_ , now it was _'What just happened?'_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Natsu's POV**

Natsu walked along the many sidewalks of Ikebukuro with calm steps, her eyes staring blankly ahead of her, but not fully taking in and analyzing her surroundings. Her mind in too much of a mess to do such things.

It wasn't the first time this same event had happened. Of course, with Izaya's job and how he always came to Ikebukuro, also managing to grab the attention of Shizuo, it always ended the same.

Her having to calm the both of them down, like how she did in high school. These days though,( _**the past few years actually**_ ) instead of her leading both of them to Shinra's house for injuries, it was just her treating Izaya's. Shizuo always walking away or avoiding her once she makes her appearance.

 _Always_.

It felt like years since she actually _talked_ to Shizuo. Conversing with him, getting close to his face to see him get embarrassed, or just merely watching him. And it _was_ years.

The only thing they've done was share glances with one another, and each time she looked in those unique amber orbs, she'd see shame and sadness inside them.

Shame, for what he done because of his strength that day in the warehouse.

Sadness...because he feels like he can't get near her again.

At first, Natsu thought it would just blow over, that once she was fully healed, she'd just say that everything was alright.

 _'How naïve.'_

She clenched her right bandaged covered hand, which actually went all the way up to her shoulder.

Natsu shook her head.

She has to find Izaya right now, no time to deal with the past. It's already gone from her grasp, even though she wants to cling to the memories. She mustn't.

As she was walking on the sidewalk, sidestepping the few humans that were in her way, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an empty alley with the wall of a cement building behind her. Normally she would already kick the person away from her and they would be in a pained heap on the floor, but this was a familiar hand. Which was connected to a black coat that had fur trims, a smirking face in front of her as he let go of her wrist.

"How nice of Tsu-chan to stop Shizu-chan from throwing that vending machine at me~. My little hero~.", Izaya said with a grin, his eyes crinkling in amusement and delight as he stared down at her.

Her mocha orbs stared at him blankly.

"Well, it's part of my job description. And I don't want you guys hurt." She replied.

And it was.

Crazily enough, it actually became her job to stop their fights. The city had been realizing how it always seemed to have a part of it filled with broken road signs, vending machines, and trash cans. But one day, the mayor of said city saw Natsu stopping Izaya and Shizuo from fighting, which was a few years ago. Around the time the incident happened to be more specific, after they graduated high school. After he saw how Shizuo easily took out a road sign and was about to totally destroy it by attempting to throw it at Izaya, and how she managed to easily stop him, calm him down, and walk away immediately from the scene. Of course, that was because of his guilt, but all the mayor saw was someone who can stop the city having wreckage everywhere.

And so he gave an offer to her.

He would give her a paycheck based on how many objects weren't destroyed based off of Izaya's and Shizuo's fights.

It was quite a salary, but the job can prove sometimes difficult. Not just because of how she mostly followed Izaya to his jobs, but because of what she had to do.

Natsu rubbed her right arm that held hidden bandages under her jacket with her left hand.

Izaya's eyes slightly narrowed, a grin still on his face as he hummed.

"Well, you dealt with the protozoan at least. Though, why didn't you come sooner?" Izaya asked curiously, putting his hands in coats pockets.

"Those idiots needed to learn a lesson, so I just thought that I would jump in if Shizuo threw anything at them. I doubted it though, and I was right." Natsu answered honestly, no hint of regret in her voice as she spoke. Those idiotic humans should know what would happen if they mess with Shizuo, now they wouldn't ever forget it. And she was positive that Kida and his friends wouldn't get hurt in the crossfire, and if anything happened, Natsu was sure Kida would do his best to take care of his friends. Although she was tempted to help Shizuo in his fight, even though she knew he didn't need help at the least. And he would deny her help anyway, by how he is, it would just make him feel even more guilty.

Izaya chuckled in amusement at her antics, but his eyes were still narrowed. Natsu's eyes furrowed at this, wondering what was wrong. Then again...she might know exactly what's wrong.

Natsu's ears then heard a vibration inside Izaya's coat pocket throughout the quiet alleyway. Izaya took it out and slid his finger across the screen, checking the notification with focused and calm reddish brown eyes. His grin widened and he put the device away, looking towards her with excited amusement in his eyes as he held a hand out, the sun beginning to set behind him giving a nice light orange glow.

"Let's go home."

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Shizuo's POV**

The grown blond held his cigarette between his teeth as he stared up at the night sky above him, leaning with his back against a high cement blockade meant for the street above him. He felt the presence of Celty as she leaned against the cement blockade above him with arms crossed, her black bike beside her.

"Izaya came to Ikebukuro today." Shizuo began calmly, calm eyes behind blue tinted glasses as he continued to stare up at the beautiful night sky, ignoring the noises of cars passing and people walking by.

"I figured this was my chance to erase him, once and for all, but..." He stopped, hesitating to even say why he couldn't perform the task. Or more like he couldn't say the person's name. Shizuo bit the butt of his cigarette between his teeth, but not enough to break it. He felt Celty typing away in her PDA, and a black gloves hand came from above as she held the device in her hand.

 _'It was Natsu-san wasn't it?'_ Celty asked knowingly, seeming to know exactly why Shizuo couldn't seem to let out his anger. Shizuo read the message and glanced away, giving a soft yeah in confirmation. Celty typed away in her PDA again, and showed it to him.

 _'Why don't you talk to her? She forgives you, you know.'_ Celty gave a nod, strengthening her statement as she knew what she was saying was true.

Shizuo, however, disagrees. He looked down onto the ground with solemn amber eyes, the smoke from his cigarette wrapping around him as he let the cancer stick sit in his mouth forgotten. They don't know fully on what he's feeling, or why he's acting this way. They might feel sympathetic and understanding, but they don't know.

They don't know that Shizuo can't ever forgive himself, even if Natsu does.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **For those of you who don't know who 'Taka' from the chat is, well, ITS NATSU~! ^_^**

 **Yup~, she's in it too. She has to be, not only to watch what Izaya's doing but Izaya invited her there as well.**

 **Her name, 'Taka' means 'Hawk'. Which I obviously put because of how Natsu values freedom like a bird. She also portrays herself as a boy, while Izaya is a girl. XD I just thought it was funny. And Natsu's avatar is like everyone else's in the chat room, but she has a hoodie on it. Also, her chat bubbles are totally black.**

 **Also, I'm going to use the chat logs from the manga instead of the anime. It makes it easier for me, so I apologize in advance if you aren't used to what they're talking about. I'm also going to put in my own chat logs as well, making it up as I go. I hope you guys will like it. :D**

 **I think I did horrible in Mikado's POV, considering he's basically as two faced as Izaya. Especially recently if you're watching season two of Durarara! I don't really like this chapter at all, it didn't want to come out the way I wanted it too. The few edits I did didn't help either. I hope you guys like it better then I do. ^_^'**

 **For those of you who've noticed, Simon was the one that was supposed to stop the fight. Instead, I made Natsu do it, since it's in her job description. XD**

 **And you guys now know her job~. An interesting and unique job you might say, I planned it** _ **soooo**_ **long ago when I first thought of this story.** **Its** **so stupid, but Natsu didn't seem to care about anything besides Izaya's well being. I don't even know what kind of job she would have if I didn't make this one up! XD**

 **Also, for those who haven't noticed, Natsu is...sad. :( She can't stare at her beloved favorite human anymore. DX Well, joking aside...it's obvious that perhaps there will be angst in this story. With probably everybody.**

 **And there will be.**

 **And I'd like to make an announcement as a result of this angst...there won't be any Natzuo moments for awhile. DONT WORRY! I said for awhile! NOT forever. It will take some time, so Natzuo shippers, don't lose hope!**

 **Yes, Natsu knows Kida. If you guys remember how Kida was acquainted with Izaya...well, you'll find out how Natsu will.**

 **Now for the votes...**

 **Nazaya: 41**

 **or**

 **Natzuo: 36**

 **(Oh. My. God. Ladies and gentlemen, this has been a first in TMOI history. The Nazaya shippers are in the LEAD! BY FIVE POINTS THEY ARE PULLING THROUGH! THEY ARE NOW IN THE 40's! Surely the Natzuo shippers won't allow this?!)**

 **Link to my drawings of TMOI: search 'Animefreak1145' on Deviantart.**

 **Enjoy~. ^.^**

 **(P.S. Who wants to play the guessing game on why Izaya's eyes narrowed?)**

 **(P.P.S. I will occasionally do flashbacks and omakes, but they shall be carefully put in either accordance to what's happening or possibly just randomness. I hope you guys will enjoy them. :D)**

 **PLEASE VOTE/FAVORITE AND COMMENT/REVIEW! XD**

 **I LOVE THEM ALL! XD**


	19. Lessons

_**IM NOT DEAD!**_

 _ **I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, it's just that school started. And it's my SENIOR year. The most stressful year of all. The exams, the college applications, and all the things you gotta go to.**_

 _ **I ALREADY HAVE A TEST TOMORROW! D'X**_

 _ **So I apologize in advance if updates are slow. I'm hoping to be able to give an update every two to three weeks.**_

 _ **Now, I apologize about the shortness of this chapter as well. I was going to make it longer, but I don't want you guys to wait even MORE.**_

 _ **So here you go.**_

 **AND THANK YOU TO**

 **EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED! XD**

 **I APOLOGIZE IF I DONT REPLY TO YOUR REVIEW NOW BECAUSE I AM NOW VERY BUSY! SO IM SORRY THAT I CANT REACH YOU! XD**

 **BUT THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS/FAVORITES/FOLLOW! XD I APPRECIATE ALL OF THEM! XD**

 _ **I HOPE YOU ENJOY! XD**_

 _ **AND DONT FORGET TO VOTE ON WHICH SHIP YOURE ON! XD**_

 _ **Nazaya(IzayaxNatsu)**_

 _ **Or**_

 _ **Natzuo(ShizuoxNatsu)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, nor the pictures on the cover or chapters. I only own my OC Natsu Orihara and the plot of this story.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Online Chat Room Log**_

 _ **'Do you guys know who the 'Peacemaker of Ikebukuro' is?'**_

 _ **Kanra:**_ _Oh my, Oh my~. You've been quite curious lately, huh Tanaka Taro-san?.From the Dollars, to the Black Rider, to planned suicides, and now to this!_

 _ **Setton:**_ _He's new, of course he'd like to know._

 _ **Taka:**_ _Everyone is allowed to ask questions, but what makes you ask this one Tanaka-san?_

 _ **Tanaka Taro:**_ _Ah...well, I forgot to ask my friend. So I just wanted to ask you guys, cause I saw her today._

 _ **Kanra:**_ _T3T Man, I got scolded by Taka-kun. Ah~, if you saw her, then no doubt you saw the top dangerous men of Ikebukuro as well._

 _ **Setton:**_ _Kanra-san has a point, that means you saw Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya correct?_

 _ **Taka:**_ _I see now why you're curious Tanaka-san. You saw the two men fight didn't you?_

 _ **Tanaka Taro**_ _: ? You guys seem to know quite well on how I saw her._

 _ **Kanra:**_ _Of course we'd know! Especially Taka-kun~ (^3^) She's famous, and is quite the city's favorite if I say so myself~. (^.^)_

 _ **Taka:**_ _The title she holds is not just for show. She's the peacemaker between those two men. And I don't what you mean by that, Kanra-san._

 _ **Setton:**_ _I wouldn't exaggerate like Kanra-san, but it's true what Taka-san said. She's the one that makes sure the city doesn't get destroyed, as well as to stop the two men from killing each other._

 _ **Tanaka Taro:**_ _Whoa...she must be really strong then...she even made Heiwajima-san who threw a trash can walk away when she appeared...even though I felt like something was happening between them before that._

 _ **Kanra:**_ _Huh? What did you see?! Tell me~! (~)_

 _ **Tanaka Taro:**_ _Well, it felt like...they knew each other quite well, that's all._

 _ **Kanra:**_ _Naaaniiiiiiii~? There has to be more then that!_

 _ **Taka:**_ _Kanra-san, don't push him. I'm sure he didn't really see anything._

 _ **Setton:**_ _Well, from what I hear, they do know each other Tanaka-san._

 _ **Tanaka Taro:**_ _They do? I don't really know what to say besides that. It's just that, for some reason when they were looking at each other-_

 _ **'They looked sad.'**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **No one's POV**_

 _ *****_ _Ring Ring*_

A sitting figure was cleaning their hands with a napkin, seeming to be occupied and not being able to get the phone from their leather jacket pocket. The person seemed to be a woman, for they had a figure and face of one. Once the woman wiped her hands as clean as possible, she let go of the red stained napkin and took out the loud ringing device, looking blankly at the caller I.D. The woman paused, seeming to contemplate whether to answer or not, but she eventually slid on the screen and put the modern phone next to her ear. And was immediately met with a cheerful greeting.

"Hello, _Tuna-chan_ ~! What took you so long?" The voice at the other end of the line was a man's voice, if the low tone had anything to do with it. Although, some would think he would be a child instead of a man. The woman's eyebrow twitched at the odd name, her mocha eyes that had a slight red tint holding annoyance.

"You caught me at a busy time, Shinra-san." The woman replied calmly, almost sounding monotone. But the man, Shinra, could hear that she was irritated on how he interrupted her. On the other end, Shinra was getting ready to leave his apartment, a camcorder in his other hand. He was currently sitting on his couch, a shoulder bag by his side as he talked on the phone with an easy going smile.

"Ah, let me guess. Another one of ' _Izaya's kidnappers_ ' I assume?"

A groan was heard at the woman's end. She glanced behind her, looking at all the unconscious bodies that were in a bloody and bruised heap. Spotting one of them, a man, trying to crawl away as he made noises of painful struggle.

"Hold on, I need to finish something." The woman said to the phone as she stood up and began to walk towards the pained man who seemed wanted to get away even with more fervor when he spotted the raven-haired woman. She heard Shinra give a hum, and can basically see the smile on his face as he did.

She went around the crawling man and stood in front of him, the man immediately stopping in his tracks with fearful eyes and sweat coming down his temples.

"W-we were never going to do it you know! It was just a joke! A joke!" The man exclaimed at the raven haired blank faced woman who looked down at the man. The woman tilted her head slightly, a few stray bangs coming over her now narrowed mocha eyes as she did.

"Whether or not you were, you shouldn't joke about things like that _."_ She crouched down to be at eye level at the young man, who was still trembling in pain, and perhaps in fear as he looked at the woman's cold eyes.

" _Especially_ when he helps give the bosses you work for information." She stated with an icy tone, giving off a dangerous aura. The man gulped as he looked at the woman before him. He doesn't know what was worse **.**

Getting punished by this fearsome blank-faced woman because of a stupid thing one of his co-workers said.

Or getting punished by Yagiri Pharmacy for not being able to give their new batch of humans.

"B-but, can you let me go? Please! I promise I won't do it again! Just _please_ -" The woman grabbed the mans collar-the phone already back in her pocket but still had Shinra in the line-cutting himself off as he felt chilled to the bone at what she was going to do. She brought her face closer to his, and if he wasn't in any danger right now, he would call her cute. Her mocha eyes were slits, and he thought he saw a flash of red within them as she glared at him. Him sweating nervously at what was about to happen as she stared.

"You promise?" She questioned. The man hesitantly nodded in reply. The raven-haired woman tightened her hold onto the man's collar.

"I wonder, how many times you said those two words to the people you kidnapped? ' _I promise, you'll be safe_.'" The man turned increasingly pale as he looked into the dark eyes of the woman, seeming to see where this was going as the woman went on." ' _I promise, nothing's going to happen to you_.'" She leaned forward, her face just a few centimeters away from his own. "' _I promise, you'll see your family and friends again. Don't worry_.'" Dread. A horrible sense of dread he felt, as he listened to the frosty but collected voice and stared into the dark mocha eyes that was sparking with hate. But he couldn't get away, he was so beat up already.

 _'He couldn't get away from this mad woman!'_ The man thought, panicked _._

"You _promise_? Don't make me laugh. A promise from a human such as you? It's only meant to save your own life and no one else's. Humans like you, who do and say anything to live another day _disgust_ me. Same for the people you work for." She tilted her head at him, a sudden gleam in her eye.

"Perhaps you should disappear...like your _friends_."

The man jolted and was about to plead for his life but bit back. It wouldn't work on her. He knows it wouldn't. But...does that mean she killed all of them?! What?! His eyes widened, staring at the woman's narrowed eyes. He was about open his mouth once again, until he felt a sudden pain at the back of his head. Falling unconscious as the woman let the man's collar go as his head fell onto the ground.

She stared blankly at the unconscious body and then stood up again, already hearing a chattering Shinra as she brought her phone out of her pocket and by her ear.

 _"_ What happened?! Did you actually kill him and the other guys?!" Shinra said frantically. The woman sighed, as she began to walk out of the empty building's parking lot, leaving the van that was there with the doors open. The people that used to be tied were now free, slowly gaining consciousness as the woman's feet silently but quickly walked away and out to the sunny city of Ikebukuro.

"Of course not. They weren't that much of a threat to Izaya for me to do that." She replied, annoyed that he would even think that. The bespectacled man laughed, as he prepared the camcorder in his hands on the other end.

"But you would if they were?" He questioned with a smile. As if he wasn't talking about people's lives and if they were killed or not. The woman's lips twitched in annoyance.

"You already know the answer to that Shinra-san. Now, why did you call me? I'm busy." Shinra made a dramatic noise at the other end, holding his hand to his heart as if he was hurt.

"So cold~. I just wanted you to come walk with me for a bit. It's important Natsu-chan."

Natsu's eyes furrowed suspiciously.

"How important?"

"It's Celty."

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Extra: Durarara!x2 Episode 19**

 **What would've happened if Natsu arrived/was there in Izaya's 'hotpot party'?**

The door of Izaya's apartment opened with a click, as all eyes that were on Izaya turned to the door. Spotting a woman's figure at the entrance with wide and surprised mocha orbs. Natsu spotted a quick movement in the corner of her eye and lifted her right leg in a roundhouse kick, meeting another ones leg with equal power. Natsu gave Mikage an even look, Mikage matching it as both of their legs tremble. Both of them trying to overcome the other in terms of strength.

"Mikage." Natsu greeted.

"Natsu." Mikage returned.

A sudden clap resounded in the room, Natsu glanced at where the sound came from to spot Izaya walking towards them with a smirk.

"Ah~, Tsu-chan, you're finally here~." Izaya said, seeming to ignore the two woman in front of him battling for strength. Natsu looked back towards Mikage, giving her a nod and a look in her eyes they can settle this later. Mikage let out a 'tch' but nodded, both of them putting their legs back onto the apartment's floor. Izaya's arm went around Natsu's shoulder as he guided her to the front of the room, where he overlooked Ikebukuro. As he was however, Natsu spotted familiar faces. Faces that could threaten Izaya.

Natsu made her feet stop, not willing to go any further when she spotted three particular faces, making Izaya stop next to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Izaya, why are _they_ here?" Natsu's eyes slitted dangerously, the small red tint seeming to become more apparent in her icy glare as her gaze moved from Manami Mamamiya, to Ran Izumii, to the twitching stalker on the ground Kisuke Adabashi. Izaya, spotting her gaze, widened his smirk as he leaned towards her ears.

"That's not nice to say Tsu-chan~. They're guests for my hotpot party." His breath tickled her ears, but she refused to tear her gaze away from those three. Knowing fully well on their intentions on why they're here.

"I don't approve. Get out. _Now."_ Natsu commanded, not caring about the glare she's receiving from Manami or the smirk on Izumii's face. But she was willing to kick it off, as well as the disgusting dirt on the ground that was the stalker. These humans disgusted her to the core, and they endanger Izaya's life. Out of anyone to invite for a hot party, he chose these people. The only one that Natsu approves of is Mikage, and perhaps Kine and Sloan. But anyone else, makes her uneasy and guarded.

"Oya~, Tsu-chan, that's not very nice to say to guests." Izaya reprimanded and leaned once again towards her ears, bringing her closer to him by the shoulders. "They're needed Natsu, and I never got a proper hotpot party remember?" Natsu stayed silent as she continued to glare at the three she least trusted, but she was aware how Izaya is never gonna let go of that. So she decided to let him have his fun as Izaya once again guided her to the windows that overlooked the city by his desk.

Izaya once again leaning towards her ear with a knowing grin,"If I didn't know any better Tsu-chan, your words sounded possessive earlier. Is my Tsu-chan jealous?"

Natsu glanced at him, as her lips twitched.

"Don't be ridiculous."

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE EXTRA! XD**

 **Cause I certainly did~.**

 **I'm going to do these sometimes, since I'm probably not going to continue this story to season two. So I'll do certain scenes from season two.**

 **A little more is revealed on what Natsu does in her free time.**

 **Which is beating people up who threatened Izaya in any way, shape, or form. XD**

 **Now, on what Shinra meant on: "Another one of ' Izaya's kidnappers'." ... You'll see what that means later.**

 **I'm enjoying writing the chat logs a lot. And I tried to do third person POV here, which I think was a fail, but. :/ I tried.**

 **Anyways, for the story to progress the way I want, it'll be Natsu-centric for...the next two chapters? Don't worry, I'm going to switch POV's a lot in this story so you can get a glimpse of possibly everyone in Durarara!**

 **Nazaya: 50**

 **Natzuo: 46**

 **NAZAYA IS STILL IN THE LEAD! They are maintaining it quite well** **as the leader. But NATZUO IS NOT LETTING UP! XD THEY ARE TRYING TO CATCH UP! XD**

 **PLEASE FAVORITE/VOTE AND COMMENT/REVIEW! XD**

 **I LOVE THEM! XD**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! XD**

 **Oh, and check out animexxfreakkxx Durarara! Story 'Mind Over Matter'. It's REALLY GOOD! And I HIGHLY recommend it. It's AWESOME.**

 **(P.S. Next update will be two to three weeks due to my stressful senior life.)**


	20. To Live or Die

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, nor the pictures on the cover or chapters. I only own my OC Natsu Orihara and the plot of this story.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Natsu's POV**

"You lied to me Shinra." Natsu sharply pointed out with an irritated frown.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tuna-chan." Shinra replied back with an innocent close eyed smile.

She deadpanned at him, contemplating to flick his forehead or to pull his cheeks as they walked the busy streets of Ikebukuro. Trying to find people to interview about the legendary 'Black Rider' with the camcorder in Shinra's hand. The way that Shinra was talking on the phone earlier, when she took care of those foolish kidnappers, he made it sound like something was wrong with Celty. Or at least, that something happened. It turned out that he completely mislead her, something she should've suspected because of how he is. He wanted to have a companion to travel around the city interviewing people about Celty and what they thought of the legend. He even wanted to interview herself, which she thought was idiotic.

Why interview someone about something that should be a mystery to them?

Which is why when he asked, she gave him a well deserved flick of the forehead. It gave him a noticeable red spot right in the middle, but has started to fade away slowly. Shinra whined about it for a minute, but now he's just carrying on with a smile as he looks for more people to interview in the city.

So far, Natsu hasn't been impressed with the people Shinra had chosen to interview. From idiotic men mimicking and making fun of the legendary 'Black Rider' to those shallow teenaged girls that were bullying a young girl with glasses and was only stopped because of Izaya's influence, as well as Kida's friend. Overseeing it all on the building's rooftop. But, Natsu wondered on why exactly her bespectacled friend wanted a recording of all these people giving speculations and thoughts of the 'Black Rider'. When she asked, Shinra only replied that he wanted something to look back on and so he can watch it with Celty in time. But Natsu knew that there had to be more then that, however, she stayed silent and accepted his answer.

As of now though, Natsu wants to know who exactly they're going to interview next. Mocha eyes scanned throughout the crowd around the pair of friends that walked side by side, her only seeing ordinary people that held the typical human nature within them, all the same. Natsu's brows furrowed down at the thought as she continued to scan. As her and Shinra were about to pass by an alleyway that connected closely to another street, she spotted familiar high pigtails going towards the alleyway.

Mocha eyes slightly widened in recognition, and then she heard an excited gasp next to her. Shinra had a gleam in his eyes as he spotted the pigtail girl and called for her to stop for a moment as he speed walked towards her with camcorder at the ready. Natsu looked on with a frown, then realizing that perhaps Celty told Shinra about her job with Izaya. She walked calmly towards them, her gaze not ever leaving the young girl with the pigtails. The girl seemed to notice her gaze, as her eyes moved from Shinra's to her own nearing form, her eyes seeming to widen slightly in recognition.

Rio Kamichika.

The girl who wanted to die but lived.

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

 _Natsu watched with blank observing eyes as she stood at the neighboring rooftop next to the one that Izaya anYou d the young girl were talking on. Mocha eyes never straying from the pair, her ears trying to catch as much as she could, despite the distance._

 _When Izaya informed her about his devious plan, she-like always-told him she'll be nearby if anything happens. A smirk was all she received from him as a response, the same response he gives to her fierce and protective words. This wasn't the first time she watched in the shadows as Izaya showed his beliefs of the world and humans to suicidal people. The odd way he did it however, caused the people who wanted to kill themselves before grow to hate him. Which Natsu didn't quite understand. She never understood humans who wanted to kill themselves, but perhaps it was because she had things to live for. Izaya for one, Natsu thought as she watched Izaya give his signature smirk and see the confused face of the young girl as Izaya continued to speak._

 _Do they want to disappear from this world? Do they not want to feel pain anymore? Do they just hate their arbitrary and mundane life? Do they feel like they are no one in this world filled with people?_

 _Why do they think such things?_

 _Why?_

 _She may despise humans and their true nature, but not for them to kill themselves and choke in their own blood. That would make her like any other despicable human out there._

 _Not like she won't be willing to become despicable if it's for Izaya's sake._

 _Whatever the reason, she doesn't understand it. And she knows Izaya doesn't either, but he loves his humans anyway._

 _Mocha orbs narrowed slightly as they watched the young girl, Rio Kamichika, attempt to slap Izaya. Him seeming to insult her with words that Natsu couldn't catch. Only for the smirking Izaya to dodge and the girl falling at the edge, Izaya's swift hand being the only thing that would keep her from being like all the other stains in the ground. Natsu watched quietly as Izaya brought the girl to safety, seeing her shoulders sag in relief. Indefinitely proving to Natsu that the young girl didn't actually want to die, even though from what she heard from Izaya and observed beforehand, she had quite a cynical view of the world._

 _'Perhaps, she changed,' Natsu thought offhandedly as she watched Izaya walk away towards the roof's exit, him saying unnecessary cruel words like always. Natsu gave out a quiet sigh at his behavior, hearing him say that he knew she never intended to die and then giving his farewell. Going through the door and closing it behind him, leaving Natsu alone as she watched the girl that was still by the roof's edge._

 _Natsu raised an eyebrow as she saw the girl's body slightly tremble from what it seemed to be rage. Rio then turning back towards the edge, and stepping closer to it as she stared at the stains on the ground with what now seemed passive eyes. The raven-haired woman let out a quiet noise of exasperation as she knew what the young and apparently childish girl was about to do, her eyes then spotting a dark shadow by the alley._

 _'Foolish girl.' Natsu thought with narrowed eyes as she flexed her arms and legs._

 _As the girl leaned over the edge, letting gravity slowly take her, Natsu dove from the roof and caught the girl. Watching the girl's eyes widen as Natsu turned her body so she would take the sudden impact instead of the girl, spotting the dark tendrils appear under her. Feeling the tendrils on her back, softening the landing as she managed to land with both feet on the ground without causing harm to the young and foolish teenaged girl that she slowly let go from her arms. Natsu spotted Celty walk towards them, as mocha orbs scanned the young girl's face, which was wide-eyed and filled with confusion._

 _Celty took out her PDA and began to type, Natsu waiting patiently as she continued to look at the girl's features. The pigtailed girl glancing between them both in bewilderment._

 _'Are you okay?' Celty showed her PDA, Natsu looking at the young girl who seemed at a loss for words. Natsu glanced at Celty and gave her a nod, Celty giving her one back as Natsu began to scan at the area around her to parkour back up again. She saw from the corner of her eye Celty beginning to walk away as they suddenly heard the young girl's voice speak._

 _"W-Why?"_

 _This caused Natsu to glance back at the girl, Celty as well, them both looking at the young girl who glanced between them. The quiet duo shared a look, Celty then beginning to type on her PDA once again and showed it to Rio._

 _'Because the world isn't as bad as you think.'_

 _The young girl read and then glanced at Natsu, who gave a firm nod and quickly and effectively climbing the building with masterful skill. Celty leaving on her motorcycle, her horse neighing in response._

 _Leaving the young girl with eyes filled with a spark again._

 ** _-END FLASHBACK-_**

Afterwords, she received a lecture from Izaya on how she says she hates humans but always seems to rescue them. All she did was give a knowing glance at Izaya, knowing that in his own way he saves them as well. However cruel he might do it, he's saved a few people from suicide because of his manipulative ways. Izaya only gave her a smirk in response to her glance, and a shrug. Mocha orbs softening in return.

And it seems that her hunch was right, Natsu thought as she looked over the young high schooler. Who now turned her attention to Shinra, seeming to not want to acknowledge her any further besides a small and quick grateful smile towards her as Shinra began to question her.

That cynical look within her brown eyes are now gone, no longer dull. Now, a light in her eyes that seemed to be hopeful and clearer. Hinting that the young girl Rio sees the world differently now.

 _'Thats good_.' Natsu thought, as she watched the high schooler walk away from them without looking back. It was then that she turned her eyes towards a pouting Shinra that was facing her, asking why wasn't she the one that questioned the girl, since she knows her. Natsu let out a sigh, and spoke that it seemed that Celty told him that she was there when Celty rescued the girl. Shinra immediately putting on a confident smile and waved his finger around, saying that of course Celty would tell him everything.

Natsu deadpanned at him.

But, this talk about Celty, reminded her on a nagging question that's been on her mind. As they walked towards Ikebukuro Park, Natsu cut off Shinra's chatter.

"Shinra, is Celty aware what she is?"

Shinra glanced down at her in surprise as they walked side by side, the raven head looking up at him with curiosity appearing in her normally blank mocha orbs.

"Why the sudden question Tuna-chan?"

Natsu thought back during all the times she was with Celty and Shinra in their apartment, not once remembering Shinra or her calling her a Dullahan or about the legend behind it. It was odd. Natsu replied her observations to Shinra, who only gave her those irritating close eyed smiles of his.

"Tuna-chan sure is smart~. But, it's more of Celty being aware of _who_ she is rather than _what_."

Natsu furrowed her brows at her friend. His glasses glinting from the sun with a knowing small smile as he looked down at her small frame. The tense atmosphere immediately disappeared once Shinra got back into his regular easy going expression as he mentioned on how shouldn't she being picking up her sisters from training. At this, the young woman narrowed her eyes but gave a slow nod in confirmation to his statement. Their pace slowed to a stop in the middle of the famous park of Ikebukuro. Shinra opened his arms to grab a hug from Natsu, with him only receiving a hard flick to the forehead. Natsu heard Shinra give a pained whine and a goodbye as he slowly walked away while rubbing his forehead, mumbling along the way.

Natsu watched him walk all the way towards an old man who seemed to be an artist, and turned away.

Her eyes turning back into being narrowed, her thoughts in a whirl to what Shinra said as she walked towards her little sister's and rivals martial arts place.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **LOOK GUYS! AN UPDATE!**

 **RIGHT BEFORE THE NEW YEAR! XD**

 **Now no one can say I haven't updated since last year...well...technically they can...let's forget about that.**

 **Anyways, I have no other excuse besides not having enough time in my senior schedule as well as a bit(lot) of laziness.**

 **SORRY GUYS! I'll try to give you guys an Omake(you guys will love it) with Natsu being with...**

 ***drum roll***

 **...**

 **NOT GOING TO TELL YOU! XD**

 **You'll see when I update it. :D**

 **Anyways, here are the votes so far.**

 **Nazaya: 59**

 **Natzuo: 50**

 **Both: 6**

 **O.O**

 **WHOA! SO CLOSE! Natzuo fans need to step up to the plate, and fast! XD**

 **ANYWAYS! I HOPE YOU GUYS HAD A NICE HOLIDAY AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD**

 **STAY DETERMINED! (If you like Undertale, check out my Oneshot. I like how it came out on here.)**

 **Oh! And if you can see my new cover for the story, it was made by the amazing FreakWENCY . She's quite a talented artist and editor, so if you need someone, just ask them. Their awesome. All credit to her for it. XD**

 **AND THANK YOU TO THE MANY OF YOU, AND IT WAS MANY, WHO VOTED/FAVORITED AND ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR READING LIST/ FOLLOWING IT! XD**

 **I APPRECIATE IT A LOT! XD**


End file.
